Keeping Secrets
by Scififan33
Summary: He didn't remember why he ran, or much about it really, but he knew he would never go back. He wouldn't become an MT. Prompto thought he had been careful enough to keep his secret from his friends. When he realised what the scent was, what his first ever friend really was, he was terrified and mad but those sunny smiles couldn't hide an assassin, could they?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: don't own FFXV_

_This is a longer version of We've Always Known, there may be some changes to make a longer story flow better._

_Should I keep the same pairing?_

**Chapter 1**

He bit down hard on the mouthguard; muffled screams being torn from his throat as he writhed in the restraints. He could hear the stifled screams of his bunkmates on either side. It hurt! Why did it always hurt? He felt and heard bone snap, flesh reshaping and he fought to hold it back, but it was so hard…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They stood in perfect lines, always at attention, eyes forward. Ignoring the cold of the courtyard was hard, but they were all used to it, no luxuries like heat for them. The trainers entered, three massive wolves with them, wolves with red eyes. He heard the slight hitch of breath from behind him and one of the wolves focused on the sound, moving silently into their group. There was a sudden crunch and a cut off scream and he knew his group had shrunk by one. He forced his mind to go blank, body locked into position. He would be a good soldier; he would live and serve.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Locked in his pod, he shoved his fist in his mouth to muffle the terrified sobs. He was shaking and he couldn't stop it. It had never been like that before…had never hurt so much…he'd never blacked out before only to come to find himself back in human form, covered in cooling blood. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Several of his squad were dead, others had lived but now bore horrible scars…he had a set of claw marks scored deep into his left side, they were still oozing blood even now. He'd caught a glimpse of his eyes in the shiny surface of his pod as he was shoved inside…they weren't blue anymore, they were going red.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stood, face blank, watching as a group of fully operational MT's tore apart captured Lucian soldiers. They were the enemy, evil…so why did he feel sick? When they were finally dismissed he went back to his duties. They no longer trained all the time but were also used to run errands around the facility.

He went and collected rations before heading deep underground. He lifted his wrist to the code reader and the door opened, allowing him inside the cell. He didn't glance at the guards and they ignored him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He lifted his head as the door opened, shocked to see a kid walk inside with a tray. The boy was silent as he approached and placed the tray down, revealing very basic rations and nothing that could be used as a weapon or tool to escape. He met the kids eyes and nearly recoiled. Human eyes were not meant to be that strange shade of purple.

He took a deep breath, trying to pick up scents beyond his own spilled blood and body fluids, the stench of the guards…there, underneath it all was the boy…not human at all but a werewolf. How young had he been when infected? MT's had red eyes…was the strange shade an indication he was becoming one? Or did he just have odd genetics.

"Th…anks," he croaked out and for a second he saw a flash of shock cross the kids face, so he wasn't as empty as he appeared.

The kid glanced back at the closed cell door, cocking his head, listening, before he looked back at him and took a hesitant step closer. He fought back the instinct to hiss at a wolf being so close, even a mere pup. The boy picked up the mug of animal blood and held it to his lips, surprising him. "Drink," the voice was flat, but he could detect a slight tremor to it.

He hungrily downed the almost cold liquid, feeling it begin to work on his wounds despite the horrible taste. "Not gonna hurt ya kid," he offered when the boy hesitantly shifted closer. He lifted his manacled hands. "Couldn't anyway." The boy nodded and held up the stale bread for him to eat. It was gross but he needed to keep his strength up. "What's your name?"

"Unit 05953234," was the flat answer and he felt a new surge of rage towards the Empire.

"That's not a name kid, that's a number. Surely you have a name? What were you called before coming here?"

,,,,,,,,,

"All units are manufactured at the facilities, there is no before."

What was he doing? This was the enemy! But…he didn't look scary. He was different, to the scientists, guards, anyone he had ever met. He wasn't yelling at him or snarling or anything. instinct screamed to attack but he was good at controlling those instincts, though it was getting harder.

"You are a soldier?" he asked, and the vampire nodded. "You have…a name?"

"Yeah," was the answer and he had a strange expression on his face that 234 couldn't identify. "Name's Agosto. Sorry if I stink," there was an expression he recognised, a smirk, but there was no malice like when the guards made that look.

He was insane speaking with a prisoner, the enemy. They were not meant to speak except to answer a superior or scientist. He would be punished if they found out, but the doors blocked sound. Still, he needed to finish and leave. He fed him the rest of the food and then hesitated. "They like it when you fight back," he whispered before scanning his code to let himself out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agosto lay on the hard stone bench, unable to stop shivering due to a lack of blood. Normal temperatures didn't bother vampires much, but he hadn't been fed since that kid had come by days ago, and he had lost more of the precious liquid through torture. He doubted he would last much longer, he would never get to ask Rhianna to go on a date with him, would never see if Ulric pushed the Captain into strangling him…there was so much he wanted to do but he'd known when he joined the Glaive that the odds were against him living out a full lifespan. Still, he had hoped to at least reach three centuries.

He cracked open an eye when the door opened and there was the kid…or was it the same one? There had been three older ones observing his interrogation, all identical and all older versions of the kid. He'd never seen an MT in human form and now he was terrified to consider just where the Empire found such numbers. He was carrying a tray again which he set down and moved closer, looking him over, face blank.

"Not...a pretty…sight," he coughed.

The boy pressed the mug of blood to his lips and his eyes widened in shock at the taste…werewolf blood. He noticed a thin, healing, line on the kids' wrist and he realised where the blood had come from. Immediately he felt stronger than he had since his capture and he quickly ate the offered food, wondering what the kid had done with the animal blood he should have been fed.

"Why?" he asked as he tore into the bread, but the kid didn't answer verbally, he held his wrist up to the scanner attached to the manacles and Agosto watched as they unlocked, leaning over to see the stark black lines on pale skin. "Kid…" was this a trap? Or what it looked like?

"Don't want to be empty," the boy whispered, and Agosto realised his eyes were a darker purple now. "You're not evil."

"No, I'm not," he promised.

It made sense these kids would be told that, the Empire wouldn't want them to sympathise with their enemy or think they may be able to run to Lucis for freedom. There weren't a lot of werewolves in Lucis and none in Insomnia, though there were refugees from Niflheim. He slowly reached out and stroked a hand over short cropped hair, hearing the subvocal whine from the kid at the gentle contact, seeing his eyes widen in surprise. He smiled and then pushed himself to his feet, grimacing as muscles protested. "Got a plan?" he asked, and the boy nodded, putting a finger to his lips for quiet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agosto lay in the snow, choking on his own blood, struggling to rise. The kid grabbed his hand, pulling at him, eyes wide in terror.

"Get up, please," he begged, and Agosto felt his heart break at the emotion. Three weeks on the run and the kid had begun coming out of his trained shell.

"Run kiddo…not gonna...make it." He reached out to run bloodied fingers down a soft cheek. He'd have to drain the kid to stand a chance of healing and he couldn't do that, he wouldn't. Everyone else had used and abused the boy, he wouldn't be another, no matter the cost to himself. He was no older than the Prince and it hurt to see him so skinny and abused. "P…P…Prompto," he whispered, smiling slightly.

"Prompto," the boy whispered and then nodded.

He had been trying to help the kid pick a name since they got out. It suited him; he was so prompt in everything. "Get to…Lucis…" his vision was going black as he heard a choked off sob from Prompto, feeling small, warm hands patting his face as the world faded away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

RUN! Had to run…the icy cold bit into exposed skin, stealing his breath, as he fought through the snow drifts. He couldn't fall, he'd never get up...he had to get away…get to Lucis. It hurt! He just wanted to sleep. Why had he left him alone?

The sun was setting, and he ached, right down into his bones even as he began fumbling to get boots off. The bodysuit was designed to shift with them, somehow, he didn't know, didn't care. The ice cut into the skin of his feet as he kept moving until the moon rose and he fell to all fours, biting back screams of pain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He dragged his battered body from the water and up the sand, coughing and spluttering as he did. He could feel the blood sluggishly oozing down his face as the sun began to warm him through his black bodysuit. It hurt to think, to move, to breath, but instinct pulled him along until he was further from the water line.

He blacked out and when he woke the sun was high in the sky, his body long dried, and he pushed himself to sit and look around. His head still hurt but the blood was dry. He didn't know where he was or why. He tried to remember but everything was jumbled. The facility…cold…snow…blood...pain...shifting…then nothing. He stumbled to his feet and his eyes went wide in shock, he had seen scenery like that only in training…training to fight on Lucian soil.

He had to move…he had to…he didn't know what. There were no trainers or guards or scientists to tell him what to do, to give him orders. He was terrified but he had to get away from the sea. He turned and began stumbling away from the shore, no idea where he was going. Fresh water, food and shelter, he had to find them, or he'd die. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live, to…to be a person, not an MT. He wouldn't be Unit 05953234 anymore, he would be…be…Prompto. He was Prompto. He didn't know where it came from, but it felt nice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto ducked down, out of sight, growling low in his throat as the coeurl stole his dinner. He wasn't crazy enough to take it on over a few scraps of meat, no matter how his hunger gnawed at him. He moved away, scenting the air for anything else, wishing for the full moon. He could shift without it, but it usually left him feeling sick and weak and that would get him dead.

His bodysuit was long gone, turned to rags, and he hadn't dared get close enough to any of the settlements to steal clothes. Lucis had much nicer weather though, so it didn't bother him. He spent most of his time skirting the edge of shifting, mentally more wolf than child and clothing meant nothing to animals. It kept him safer too, the daemons didn't care about animals and he was close enough that they didn't go for him. He couldn't rely on Havens like a human, too much chance of being found. He wouldn't go back, he'd die first.

He wouldn't be an MT, whatever they'd done to him, to all of them…he'd seen his reflection in the river, his eyes were going back to blue. Maybe once they were fully normal, maybe then he could risk getting close enough to grab some food from a settlement or store. He felt the want for pack, but they'd never truly been pack, had they? There was so much he didn't know, he had only been made eight years before he escaped, they hadn't been taught a lot in the facility. And some of it he was forgetting, the more he held the wolf close to the surface, the harder it got to think like a human, to want human things. Maybe one day he would shift and never change back, live his life only as a wolf. Maybe, that would be nice?

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

David set up his camp as quickly as he could, eyeing the growing darkness warily. He hadn't planned on getting caught out at night, but he'd left later than expected and hadn't made it to the Prairie Outpost before the sun began to set. He'd been forced to stop at Entethina Haven for the night and a glance at the moon made him even more nervous, it wasn't full, not for another two days, but it was close enough to make shifting easier for wolves. He wished Sara was with him, he would love her night vision and better senses all around. Once sure the camp was as secure as he could make it he called her to let her know what was happening before cooking a meal.

He sat in front of the fire, turning the meat, when he heard it and felt his heart race. It was nothing, just his imagination….and then he heard it again, a soft growl in the distance. All was quiet for a while and then he heard a branch break a lot closer to camp. He reached for the rifle he always carried in the car and made sure it was loaded for wolf. If it was a daemon there was no problem since he was safely in the Haven, but the magic didn't stop other creatures entering. Then again, he was close to a hunter outpost and this was Lucis, not Niflheim. The war had hit a bit of a lull as well. There were wolves living peacefully in Lucis, even a pack or two, refugees or the descendants of refugees mostly, some attack survivors. The point was, the odds of this being an unfriendly were very slim, it didn't make the night less creepy though. All was quiet again, so he went back to preparing his meal, eating quickly. He didn't think he'd be getting much sleep and he was still several days form home.

He had almost dozed off beside the fire when he felt a shiver go down his spine. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a shadow in the firelight, scrawling closer….not to him but the left overs, despite them being in a sealed container. That shadow definitely wasn't human and he shifted his hand to grasp the rifle better. He heard a soft whimper in the dark and then in the firelight he spotted a trail of something wet, too dark to be water. He shifted and the shadow froze, dropping even lower. He flicked on his light and there was a warning growl that cut off with a pained whine.

He stared at the animal his light revealed. It was a wolf alright….but no more than a pup. Light golden brown fur was barely visible, matted with debris, dirt and blood. They eyes that stared warily at him were golden, so definitely not an MT which was good. "Where did you come from?" he whispered, the last thing he wanted was for the kid to attack out of pain or confusion and be forced to defend himself. He didn't know if the pup could understand him but from the way it was hunched defensively, he didn't think he or she could. The kid obviously needed the food more than David did, so he would gladly give it, but it was in a sealed container that fangs and claws wouldn't get open. He needed to open it for the pup, but would it let him? ever so slowly he reached for his bag and pulled out a packet of dried jerky.

"Here you go," he murmured, gently tossing some over to the pup who growled before sniffing, shifting to nose at the jerky before downing it in a gulp. "Tastes good?" he asked, relieved the pup had eaten the dried meat. Now, how was he meant to get access to the leftovers without losing a hand or scaring him or her off? The pup whined and shoved the container with his nose. "I can open it," he tried but there was no sign he was understood. He tossed the rest of the jerky over and then dug out the cooking bowl, pouring water in it before carefully pushing it across the stone of the Haven. He watched the wolf sniff suspiciously at it before lapping it up.

David carefully shifted over, snagging the container of food and the wolf snarled as it realised what he'd done but he quickly opened the container and dumped the contents onto his plate, putting it down before moving away. "There you go, all yours," he promised. It was a good thing werewolves could eat anything a human could since the food was a mixed mess of meat, vegetables and bread. Once it was done eating, it eyed him and began backing away, until it stepped back on its hind left leg and cried out in pain, the limb buckling under it. The pup whimpered and whined, trying to get up, dragging itself towards the edge of the Haven and he rose to his knees in alarm. If it left it wouldn't last long out there. "Shh, it's okay…let me help," he called, putting the rifle aside and holding out his hand to the terrified animal. It snarled and snapped at him in warning, sides heaving, and he was worried it was going to throw up the food and water it so desperately needed, he could count its ribs, even through the matted fur. "it's alright, there's a good pup," he soothed, hand outstretched to it. He moved very slowly towards the pup which finally collapsed from exhaustion. "Good…" yep it was a boy he could see now with the way it was lying. "Good boy, I won't hurt you."

He moved ever so slowly in trying to get close to the boy and the sun was just beginning to rise when he finally reached out and touched, course, matted fur only for it to begin to recede, leaving a naked child somewhere between five and ten years old lying on the cold stone, unconscious. He'd had the classes in school, and they all told him that what he was seeing was impossible, the shift should have healed the kids injuries, but it hadn't. David scooped him up and carried him closer to the fire, able to feel every bone, his mind racing for an explanation over the boys condition. An attack survivor kicked out for becoming a wolf? Part of a pack who got separated? It didn't matter, what mattered was helping him, even if Sara would tell him off for doing so.

Three hours later he was pretty sure the kid wasn't going to die on him, but it left him with a dilemma. He couldn't just leave the kid at the outpost, not with how most hunters though, and any vampires among them would surely pick up the boys scent. Could he take him to Insomnia? If the boy had no family….they'd been trying for children for years with no results. That was pretty common for mixed species marriages. He had a cousin in Tenebrae….could he pass the boy off as her son? Sent to them to raise and keep safe far from Niflheim. There was some very vague similarities, though the kids colouring was a lot lighter. Seemed to him, the boy was either a refugee or the kid of some. He wouldn't have an easy life anywhere in Lucis.

He really didn't know what to do but he bundled the boy up and into the backseat of his car before getting back on the road, he didn't want to worry Sara by being too many days overdue.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke up very slowly, he hurt…but not as bad as he should. He vaguely remembered a daemon attacking…shifting….where was he? He was moving, warm…

"You with me?" a voice asked, and he flinched. "Easy kiddo, you're alright."

Prompto forced his eyes open to find he was in a car, buried under blankets. Kiddo…he'd been called that before…had he? He looked up to find a man driving, glancing back at him in the mirror.

"How do you feel?"

How had he gotten in a car? He tried to sit up, but he couldn't, body too weak, and he whined softly. He felt the car stop and then the door at his feet opened to give him a better look at the Lucian, not a soldier, unarmed, he should be able to take him.

"Do you remember last night? I've heard it varies as to what you remember."

Prompto bit his lip, what had happened? Usually he remembered…he was just so tired.

"It's alright, my name is David. You came into my camp last night looking for food. I promise, you didn't do anything wrong."

He had a nice voice…soothing…nothing like those at the facility. He jolted as a hand touched his cheek, eyes wide.

"Can you understand me? Can you talk?" the man…David asked and Prompto swallowed. "Water?" he asked and Prompto dared a tiny nod, getting a smile in return. Soon a bottle was being pressed to his lips even as the man helped him lift his head with his other hand. "Drink slowly, you don't want to make yourself sick. You were badly enough hurt the shift back didn't heal you. I patched you up as best I could, but I'm no doctor."

"Th..anks," he rasped out.

"So you can talk. Got a name?" He asked as he dug around for something and then he was offering a packet of something to him, food?

"Prompto," he whispered. Were all Lucians this nice? He knew he was a wolf, not what he was meant to have been. Surely he'd realised he was too big as a wolf? Unless he'd never seen one before? he fumbled with the packet and David leaned over to open it for him, letting him inhale the scent of dried meat. He hungrily began eating it, knowing better than to eat too quickly.

"Do you have family or a pack? Anywhere I can take you where you'll be safe?"

He looked away, nervous. He didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't tell him about the facility.

"Hey, it's okay," the man offered, reaching out slowly and Prompto froze, blinking as the hand petted through his filthy hair, it felt…nice, and he couldn't help the small noise that came from his throat at the sensation. "There's a bit of a lake nearby, let's stop there and get you cleaned up. As far as I know you're as immune to infection as a vampire, but let's not push it by keeping you caked in grime. Okay?"

"Can't," he muttered.

"Why not?" David asked and in answer he tried to move only to not get very far. "Ah, I didn't mean on your own. You're a bit little to go in alone, I'll do all the work for you, okay? All you have to do is let me know if it hurts." He would wash him? Did humans do that? "Can you tell me how old you are?"

Prompto hesitated, almost giving his production date…but that wasn't how others said it… "Eight," he finally offered.

"Eight years old huh? Same age as the Prince."

Prompto blinked, he hadn't realised that. All he'd been taught was their names and that they were the enemy.

"Okay, I'm going to get back in and drive to the lake so we can clean you up. You'll have to make do with one of my shirts for clothing until we hit an outpost where I can buy you something."

"Why?" He couldn't help asking, why was he helping him? Offering to get supplies for him. it didn't make sense.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wolf or not, you're a kid, Prompto. I can't just leave you to die out here," David answered, wondering who had hurt the boy for him to be so wary. He was definitely leaning towards family being involved in his being all alone. Had they died or kicked him out? "Will you shift tonight?" he asked as he got back in. If he did then precautions would be needed, for both of their safety. A few hours was not enough for him to risk it all on the kid recognising him once changed.

"Don't have to," Prompto answered sleepily after a while. "Only full moon."

David glanced back to find he'd burrowed back under and fallen asleep which was good, sleeping would help him heal quicker. He drove a little slower to where he knew the body of water was, parking and looking around for any sign of danger. This close to the full moon, hopefully the scent of wolf would keep most away. "Okay Prompto, let's get you washed up," he called gently, not wanting to startle him. He got what he'd need form his bag and found the kid struggling to get up. "Easy, I'll carry you," hopefully he weighted the same as a human kid his age. He reached into the car and lifted him as carefully as he could, finding him way too light to be healthy. He took off his own shoes and rolled his pants up to his knees before wading in and lowering Prompto into the water. "I know it's cold, but I'll be quick as I can."

"Used…to colder," he mumbled.

David washed him thoroughly but as quickly and gently as possible. It took four tried to finally get his hair clean, revealing bright blonde that was definitely un-styled in any way, growing out from a shorter cut likely, or hacked at with a knife. By the time he was dried off the kid was basically asleep again and David got him wrapped in the warmest shirt he'd brought, it fit the kid like an oversized dress. There was a gas station coming up, with camper, where he planned to stay the night since the kid said he didn't need to shift. Hopefully there would be something there more appropriate, otherwise he'd have to make do till Hammerhead. David settled him back in the car and then paused…was he really considering taking the kid home? He had to be crazy! Insomnia was no place for a werewolf, even a child one. How would he hide him? Get him past the checkpoints with no papers? Was he really considering risking prison for a child he just met? Sara was going to kill him!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

For the first time in his life, Prompto got to sleep in a bed while warm, his belly full. In the morning he would get to have a warm shower, more food, and human kid clothing…and he wanted to know so badly what the cost of it all was going to be. Surely David would want something in return? What would happen to him when the man went back to the city? How much longer could he even last out there? He'd been doing okay at first, but he'd been chased off by a pack near where he'd first come ashore. Then later hunters had chased him for days. He'd seen the map on the wall of the shop, he was in Leide now. He'd learnt about that at the facility, closest region to the island that held Insomnia, dry and desolate. Sure there were animals to hunt for food, but water could be scares, that lake where he'd been washed wasn't very big and it didn't rain much.

There was a part of him that wanted to beg to stay with David, he could be useful, to not be alone. But he couldn't. He'd be killed in the city! Someone would know what he was. But…maybe that'd be okay? He wouldn't have to fight anymore. He was so tired of always fighting. He was too little to make it on his own yet, he knew that now. He didn't even know how he'd gotten away from the facility, it was all a pained blur till he woke up on shore.

Prompto closed his eyes, listening to the sound of David breathing in the other bed, kind of awed that he trusted him enough to really sleep so close to him. he could kill him so easily… he bit his lip and burrowed deeper under the covers. No! He wouldn't hurt him; he was the first person to ever help instead of hurt him. if only it could last…

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Yes, I have made the distances between places bigger since the distances on the game map are crazy. _

**Chapter 3**

David set up the camp, keeping an eye on the sky and another on Prompto who had become very listless as the day went on. He'd started burning up a while ago and while he knew it was normal it also worried him with how stressed the kids body already was. He could see flecks of gold in his eyes now too and the kid had hungrily wolfed down the meat heavy meal he'd prepared, body needing the fuel for the coming change.

"How're you feeling?" he asked softly and Prompto looked at him, something…animalistic in his eyes now. "Prompto?" The boy blinked, focusing properly on him. To his shock Prompto crawled to his side and burrowed into him. He wrapped his arms around him, running his fingers through shaggy hair. "It's okay, you're okay," he murmured. He felt Prompto rubbing his face against his shirt and felt a flash of nervousness which caused the boy to whine softly. Okay, there was nothing threatening in this, was he…looking for comfort? How scary must it be for a kid to be without family or pack, shifting alone in the wild? "I'm here," he promised, rocking him gently. He felt Prompto's chest expanding and contracting and realised he was breathing very deeply. "Prompto?"

"Smell good," the kid mumbled. "Safe."

David blinked; he was memorising his scent? Okay, that actually made sense. If he knew his scent then when he shifted he'd hopefully keep that with him. "Thanks. Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need anything."

"Hold," he whispered, sounding like he didn't believe he'd get what he needed, and David tightened his grip.

They stayed like that as the sun set, the world darkening, daemons moving in the distance, and then the moon began to rise and Prompto scrambled out of his hold, pacing the Haven despite his lingering injuries, limping still but the coming change giving him the energy to move. He was panting, eyes almost fully gold, and then he began tugging at his clothing. They weren't a perfect fit, too big, but better than wearing one of his shirts as a dress.

"Prompto," he called softly, and golden eyes focused on him. "Let me help?" he asked, and the boy hesitated, whining again, but then he staggered towards him and David quickly but carefully stripped the clothing from the too thin body. He knew the only reason the kid was moving around so well was because of the moons effect on him. "You'll be okay. I'm right here, I'm not leaving you," he promised, keeping up the gentle words as Prompto fell to his hands and knees, high pitched, pained noises coming from his throat as the change began.

David watched as the child's body underwent a violent transformation, feeling sick for the pain he knew it was causing but he made himself keep talking. He had to stay calm, fear meant prey and the last thing the kid needed was him shooting him in self-defence. Finally, it was over, and the pup rose to its feet shakily. He looked a lot better than he had the other night, though being clean accounted for a lot of that. He was limping, but nowhere near as badly, as he moved to the edge of the Haven. "Prompto," he called softly. "It's not safe out there." The wolf turned to look at him, sniffing, and he remained still, hoping he would recognise him. David slowly held a hand out towards him and Prompto stretched out his muzzle towards him. "That's it, you know me, I won't hurt you." He saw Prompto waver and then he took a timid step forward. A cold nose pressed into his palm and he remained still, letting the pup smell him and then he laughed as a rough tongue dragged across the skin. "Thanks, wolf slobber."

Prompto cocked his head to the side and he figured the kid couldn't understand him but was reading his scent, body language and tone. He moved closer and David cautiously moved his hand to run through the coarse coat. Prompto sat utterly still, obviously unsure, but then suddenly dropped across his lap.

"Feel good, huh?" he asked as he scratched behind a pointed ear. He would do this all night if it kept the kid calm and safe on the Haven. He reached into his bag with his free hand and pulled out the container of food he'd prepared at their last stop, opening it and dumping in onto a plate. "Dinner," he offered and Prompto ate it quickly. He then pressed his head up and David chuckled but went back to scratching and petting him. He really was just a big puppy.

He'd never thought he'd ever be so close to a real werewolf, despite the safety classes in school. Those had been geared more towards identifying and escaping MT's though, not normal wolves. The idea that people would hunt this kid…how could they not see that what he was didn't change who he was?

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, David's mind spinning with ideas on how to get Prompto home and to explain to Sara. They had been trying for kids since they married but bringing one home with no warning hadn't been the plan. Would she see passed Prompto's species to the hurt little boy who just wanted someone there? Surely she would, his Sarah was a wonderful person, he loved her with everything he had, and he knew she loved him. They both knew she would outlive him by centuries, but she had told him that she would rather spend a human life with him than without.

As the sun rose Prompto's body convulsed, the change reversing, until he had a lap full of naked, exhausted child. He gently ran his fingers through blonde hair and the kid turned his head to press into his touch, eyes barely open to slits. "It's alright, sleep," he murmured, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him over to the sleeping bag. He got a pair of shorts on him and then settled him down to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat in the front seat, watching the scenery as David drove. He felt a lot better now, he got food whenever he was hungry and plenty of water and something David called juice which tasted nice. He could remember the full moon, being confused by David but recognising his scent, lying across his lap as the man talked to him and petted him, keeping him safe and calm. He…he wanted that, to be safe…to be a person, not an animal or soldier. It was why he hadn't left; he couldn't bring himself to go back out there alone. But he'd have to…this man lived in Insomnia, capital of Lucis…hone of the Lucis Caelum, the most powerful vampires ever to exist. He couldn't live there; he would be killed for being a werewolf.

In two days they would be in Hammerhead, the last stop before the city…where he'd have to leave. He didn't want to but there was no choice. He didn't know where he'd go, but it would be away, somewhere with more water, food, no packs to run him off… he rested his head on the window, trying to memorise everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

David smiled as he watched Prompto curiously exploring, the area safe enough while the sun was still up. He pulled out his phone and made his nightly call to his wife, assuring her he'd be home soon. He wanted so badly to tell her about the boy, but he didn't dare, not over the phone.

Prompto was healing well, gaining more strength every day, and as he did he was beginning to act more like a kid should. He was hesitant to speak and ask questions, but David could see them in his eyes, working to coax him into being more verbal. How long had he been on his own? How long would it have been until the animal mind overwhelmed his humanity permanently? The more he spoke, the more obvious it was that Prompto was the refugee, his accent was definitely from Niflheim. He was young enough that he should lose it through exposure to how they spoke. Was his behaviour due to how he came to be alone in Lucis or was it deeper than that? He glanced over again, seeing him watching some of the wildlife. He had the sickening feeling that Prompto had been better off alone in the wilds than back where he had come from. Abuse? He prayed not but it seemed likely.

He began cooking and the smell, plus the lowering light, soon had Prompto by his side, watching and likely trying to learn from observation. He plated up and began to eat, once again Prompto was watching and mimicking him. He'd noticed him watching him and copying what he did, from eating to how he spoke with people, he was learning. "We need to talk kiddo," he finally said, and he saw Prompto tense, eyes going wary. "He," he called, reaching out slowly to ruffle messy blonde locks. "It's okay," he tried to comfort. "We'll reach Hammerhead tomorrow evening and we need to talk about the options before we get there," he explained, seeing how tense Prompto was, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt, head down. Like he was expecting the worst, that David would just tell him and not ask what he wanted. He got up and sat down behind Prompto, gently pulling him into his arms, feeling how tense he was.

He gently rubbed the tense back, holding him close. It took a while but Prompto slowly began to relax, a hand coming up to clutch his shirt. "It's alright, I'm not going to abandon you or decide for you," he promised and blue eyes rose to meet his. He'd come to discover Prompto's eyes weren't just blue, but they were actually slightly purple, very unique. "I would like to take you home with me, to give you a home and family," he explained, and those eyes went wider than he'd seen so far, the boy going still in shock.

"Me?" he whispered, and David nodded.

"You. Sara and I have been married for five years and all that time we have wanted children, but it's never happened. We've been talking about adopting a child and I would like that child to be you. You can't keep living however you have, if you hadn't come to my camp that night…"

"Would be dead," Prompto finished for him unflinchingly, resting his head on David's shoulder.

"Getting you into the city won't be easy…there will always be the danger of discovery. Living with us you will never want for food or somewhere to sleep. We work and travel a lot so you will be on your own at times. Also, Sara is a vampire," he watched his reaction, seeing Prompto tense automatically but then frown in confusion, like he was trying to chase a memory and David wondered if Prompto had run into a vampire before.

"Won't eat me?" he asked timidly, and David hugged him.

He knew werewolf blood was meant to be like chocolate to vampires, so he understood the fear. "No, she gets blood supplied like everyone else in the city and she only ever bites one person, me. She's over a hundred years old Prompto, she won't hurt you." He would make sure his wife saw him as a child before a wolf. "We would have you home schooled, at least until high school. Hiding your scent would be hard but I know the military has ways, so it is possible." He paused and looked down at wide eyes, seeing the uncertainty there. "If you don't want to risk that then…I could take you to Lestallum. It's a city and there is a far more mixed population. You wouldn't have to hide as much there. We could find you somewhere to live, I would send you money. You could go to school and be relatively normal there."

"No…stay with you," Prompto whispered, pressing closer and David closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Okay, we'll work it out then. I have a cousin in Tenebrae, there is enough physical resemblance that we could say she sent you to me, wanting a safer life for you than one in occupied territory. It'll help explain your accent too if anyone hears it," he offered and Prompto nodded.

He'd need a way to hide Prompto's scent and disperse the likely smell of wolf already in the car. The hardest part was that he had no paperwork for him. if anyone wanted to test his story of them being related, blood tests would not only show he was a wolf but that they weren't related. It was risky but if Prompto wanted to risk it, to live in hiding for life, he would do it. Enough people had failed this boy. Maybe he was crazy, getting so attached so quickly, but he'd always been that way. He trusted his instinct and it said to help Prompto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked around as David parked beside the petrol pump. He looked out at a store, caravan, the weirdest vehicle repair station he'd ever seen and another building. He got out and moved to David's side, feeling his hand come to rest on his shoulder. It felt good, safe.

"Welcome to Hammerhead, Prompto. We can eat at the diner tonight and stay in the caravan," he pointed the places out as he spoke which Prompto liked.

So that big round building was a place to eat. He followed him into the shop where he paid for the fuel and talked with the man behind the counter. They then went to the caravan to pay for the night. They then went into the big room and then David was picking him up and putting him on the tall seat.

"David Argentum, good ta see you. And who's this?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Takka, good to see you too. This is Prompto Argentum. My cousins boy, she asked us to take him in where it's safe."

"Ah, well, welcome to Lucis kid," the man smiled and Prompto nodded, nervously gripping David's shirt. "Seems he's taken to you. The usual?"

"Sure, and some of your hot sandwiches and milk for Prompto."

"Coming right up."

Prompto pressed closer to David, there were a lot of people in the diner, more than they'd seen anywhere else. An arm went around his shoulders and he relaxed a little.

"It's alright, once we've eaten I need to go to the garage and talk to Cid. You can come with me or wait in the caravan."

"Come," he answered immediately, and David nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cid looked up as one of his regulars walked in, eyebrow going up as he saw the child pressed into his side, wide blue eyes taking everything in. "Bought time you got here, got that part ya needed."

"Thanks Cid. Is tonight enough time? I've been gone longer than planned and Sara is not happy."

Cid chuckled at that but nodded, it was doable. "Who's the kid?"

"Cid, this is Prompto. We're adopting him."

"Really?" that was a surprise.

"He's technically my cousin," David shrugged. "His Mother wanted him away from Tenebrae and the Empire."

Well, that made sense. Life in the city wasn't gonna be easy on a kid with foreign looks like that though. A glance at David and he knew the boy knew that, but he was hardly going to abandon the kid. He glanced back at the garage where his own granddaughter was doing her schoolwork. Not like he could talk about taking on family. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll bring the car round."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

David glanced at Prompto as he drove towards the first checkpoint. He hoped the smell of food and car grease was enough to mask his scent, but it was too late to try anything else. He frowned as he got closer, seeing the agitation. "Ready?" he asked and Prompto looked up at him trustingly, nodding. "Here we go."

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So anyone who read the one shot has probably noticed Prompto isn't as wild as he remembered being when first found. That worked when just having him think back to that time, not so much for writing it._

_If you don't know, there's a poll up regarding Chosen Brothers_

_Also, I'm still not sure on pairings for this, if I'll stick with the Noct/Luna from the one shot with no other pairings or not._

**Chapter 4**

The border guard at the final checkpoint barely glanced in the car, flipping quickly through his papers before waving him on, just like the others had. That was not normal, even regular travellers usually had more scrutiny than that. Not that he wanted to look a gift Spiracorn in the mouth or anything. He glanced at Prompto and saw he was huddled into the side of the door. "Prompto?"

"Stink of fear," he whispered. "Panic."

"Me?" he asked but the boy shook his head.

That left the guards, what could possibly have happened? He turned the radio on and tuned it to the city news station he preferred. He nearly drove off the bridge in shock as the report was given. Prince Noctis was in critical condition after a werewolf attack just outside the city. He glanced at Prompto again, hearing the soft whine, and flicked the radio off. He took a hand off the wheel to reach out and ruffle blonde hair, feeling him press into his touch.

"It's okay, I won't judge you on what others do," he promised. "We're almost home." He drove into the city, heading for the small house they owned. Good thing it had been bought with future children in mind so there were enough bedrooms. It also had something they would need once a month, a basement.

It took another half an hour of driving, avoiding the highway where possible, but he finally turned on to their street, grinning when he noticed Prompto's face pressed to the window. So many people packed in together was going to be a massive shock to his senses, but he'd have time to adapt. He pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. "Ready?" he asked and Prompto nodded hesitantly.

David got out and walked around to his door, lifting him out of the car and settling him on his hip, he could come back for the luggage later. Better to get the introductions over with first. He unlocked the door one handed and went inside, closing it behind him. carrying Prompto served several purposes, it would help dull the wolf scent as well as ensuring Sara wouldn't do something rash when she did pick up on it.

"You're home!" he heard Sara's voice and then she walked into the room, smiling at him only to stop and stare. "David?"

"Sara, this is Prompto," he introduced the boy who hid his face against his shoulder.

"David what did you do?" she demanded, stepping closer and then she hissed as she caught the scent. "David!"

He stared into his wife's glowing eyes, unafraid, even as Prompto whimpered in fear, clinging to him, and he felt hot tears soak into his shirt. He shifted a hand to gently rub his back. "It's alright kiddo, we just startled her, she won't hurt you," he soothed, rocking him. "Sara, he's not a threat. He's just a scared little boy."

"He's a werewolf!"

"I know, you didn't spend the full moon sitting with him. He was dying out there, I couldn't leave him. He wouldn't have lasted another night if he hadn't come looking for food in my camp. He'd been badly mauled by something, he's far too skinny and his language skills are lacking for his apparent age. I think…" he glanced down but Prompto wasn't listening, too distraught. "I think he was abused, before or after being infected I don't know. He has no one but us."

"David…the Prince was attacked. If they find him here.."

"I know," he whispered. "How could I leave him to starve to death out there?" he begged, and she sighed, vampiric features fading. He smiled at her and then knelt, gently setting Prompto on his own feet. He carefully untangled him from his shirt and turned the boy to face her. "It's okay Prompto."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sarah stared at the small boy her crazy husband had brought home. Yes, they'd been considering adoption, but a human or even vampiric child, not a wolf! She moved closer and then knelt down so as not to tower over him. David had been right, he was far too skinny, hair a mess. He had such big blue eyes….eyes filled with tears and fear. She could smell the wolf in his blood but all she could see was a terrified child, no older than the Prince who had just been attacked. How could anyone blame this child for the actions of others of his kind. She slowly reached out to him, ready to move if he snapped at her but he remained frozen. She carefully picked him up, cradling him to her chest and then began running her fingers through his hair, feeling him tense but then gradually he relaxed until he was limp in her hold, face pressed to her shirt, over her heart. "Welcome home Prompto," she whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

David smiled in pride as she held their new son, slipping out to grab the bags from the car. He took what little he had for Prompto to what would be his room before dumping his own in the Master. They had a lot of shopping to do once things calmed down. He would need clothing that fit, toys, educational material, things to help keep his inner wolf happy too as well as paint and furniture to make the room his.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto wanted to run when David put him down, but the man stayed with him, even though he was malfunctioning and leaking fluid. He stared up at the vampire lady…Sara. She'd hissed at him! But slowly the fangs disappeared and then she knelt down. She was pretty. He tried not to flinch when she reached out to him, wanting David to be happy with him. then she picked him up and held him close and the smell of vampire was overwhelming, causing him to tense, fighting the urge to run, to shift to the wolf and defend himself. Then he smelt it, David, safety. She smelt like him too. Her fingers ran through his hair and slowly he began to relax until he couldn't move if he wanted too, he was so tired.

"Welcome home, Prompto," she whispered in his ear as his eyelids drooped, and he gave in to the urge to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sara was surprised to find the boy had fallen asleep in her arms, though he'd likely had a very trying day, and the full moon had been only a few days ago. She stood without jostling him and headed upstairs, finding David had put some things in the bedroom and turned the bed down. She lay Prompto down on the sheet before carefully removing most of what he was wearing and then covering him with the blankets. She watched him sleep for a moment before leaning in to kiss his forehead and then left the room to find her husband, they had a lot to talk about!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis could only watch as the doctors frantically worked to save his son's life. How had this happened? Security had been tight, the trip unscheduled. He could believe a lone daemon or a few stray wolves having the bad luck to come across them, but both? No, they had been sent to kill his son and likely by the Empire. If he had arrived even a minute later…but he hadn't, he had been in time to save Noctis. The wound to his back was horrific, but he had not succumbed yet which for a vampire meant he would survive it, though there was no telling yet what permanent damage may have been done.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sara smiled, watching as Prompto cautiously explored the house. He was a quiet child so far, though hopefully that would change as he grew accustomed to them and his new home. They knew nothing on how to raise a werewolf child, while there would likely be some similarities in raising one or any other child, there would also be differences. The first thing she'd done was ensure all silver was beyond his reach, as well as anything else she knew of that he could react badly too, it wasn't like they could take him to the hospital for treatment.

He looked better with his hair properly cut and in clothing that fit properly. It would take longer for him to gain a proper weight since he had a high metabolism but seeing his face when given three big meals a day plus snacks….it had hurt. No child should be that used to going without food. The first time she'd drunk blood in front of him had been interesting, seeing his nose twitch at the scent had been cute and then his eyes had widened, and he'd ducked his head. He'd been worried that she would be upset he knew what she was drinking. She could eat food, and enjoyed doing so, but like all vampires she needed blood as well. It was good that he hadn't reacted badly to her doing so.

He glanced over at her from the window and she smiled. "Would you like to go into the yard?" she offered, and his eyes widened, his lips twitching, so she stood and went to the back door, opening it and holding her hand out to him. He got up and moved to her side, taking her hand to hold on tightly. She led him out into the small yard, watching as he breathed in the scents, nose wrinkling. "I know, the city smells are strong enough for me, I can't imagine how much stronger they are for you." She led him over to the garden beds and he was quickly breathing in the plants. She sat down on the grass and he immediately sat beside her, leaning into her side. She hummed softly, stroking his hair, and he slowly relaxed.

If she ever met his family….no, it was possible they weren't to blame for his condition…though that was unlikely. How had a child made it to Lucis alone? He must have stowed away on trains and ships; he must have been terrified so how bad had his life been in the Empire for him to run anyway? They were experimenting with ways of hiding his scent, not wanting him to be trapped in the house for life. They also had to be very careful when they left the house, they could carry Prompto's scent, but not that of the wolf.

They were working carefully on getting papers for him, it wasn't easy. It cost money and they had to be cautious over getting the work done, not wanting to use a Crownsguard plant or something. They would feel a bit more secure once the papers were in hand, they would confirm the story of Prompto being from Tenebrae and David's cousin's son. Until then, it was safer if he stayed at home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

David grinned and opened the door to the basement, leading Prompto down, opening the door down there and then he stepped back. "This is all yours kiddo."

Prompto cautiously stepped inside and froze, looking around with wide eyes. Rugs were scattered around the room, leaving a definite clear space at one side for easier cleaning. Shelves ran around the walls, plants on them, helping the room smell less like a basement. Larger plants were in pots on the ground as well. Massive pillows were scattered around as well. "Mine?"

"Yours. Since you can't run in the city with the full moon you have this room." He watched as Prompto wandered around the room, touching things, and he smiled. He'd reacted the same when his bedroom had been done, unable to believe it was all for him.

"You stay?" he fidgeted nervously, and David picked him up, Prompto immediately cuddling in.

'Every full moon I can, I'll be here," he promised. He wished he could be there for all of them, but it wasn't possible. At least he'd be home for the first two, to ensure Prompto was fully settled in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis held Noctis' hand, his son lying far too still and silent on the bed. They had done all they could for him and yet he wouldn't wake. He had sent a message to Queen Sylva Via Fleuret, seeking aid and healing. He didn't know what else to do. For the moment, IV's were supporting him, one of them by supplying the blood he would normally consume, but there was only so long such methods would work. "Wake up Noctis, please," he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared at the picture on the television screen. It was from before the attack, the Prince smiling shyly for the camera. He hadn't been seen since, though the Palace had said he still lived. It was weird but….he felt sick. The Prince wasn't like him, raised like they were in the facility. He wasn't used to pain or being attacked. He must have been so scared. Vampires healed fast so why was he still hurt? Unless…the scientists talked like they couldn't hear them or understand and he could remember some talking about new ways to kill vampires, if they got away from the attacking MT's. Some sort of poison that would coat claws and teeth. Maybe…the Prince had been poisoned? There was nothing he could do about it though.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sara watched as Prompto ate and ate, the table manners he'd been learning all but forgotten. She glanced at David who nodded, he'd eaten that much last full moon. It made sense; how much energy did changing forms take? When he was done, David picked him up and carried the dozy child to the couch, burrowing under blankets with him and putting a kids movie on. she could almost feel the heat radiating from Prompto's skin from the armchair she was sitting in. She didn't like seeing him so listless but everything she had read said it was normal for the day of the full moon. He'd been a bit off for the last two days as it approached.

Prompto stuck his head out of the warm cocoon a few hours later and she noticed the flecks of gold in the blue of his eyes. He stared at her and then held his arms out and she got up, walking over slowly to pick him up, David watching closely. She felt him rub his nose along her throat before resting his head on her shoulder. "Cold," he mumbled so she grabbed a blanket, wishing her normal body temperature wasn't several degrees cooler than a humans. He felt so hot to her. She sat down in next to David when he sat up to give her the space and they spent a few hours on the couch together until Prompto scrambled out of her arms, whimpering.

"Prom?" David asked gently.

Prompto shook his head, eyes wide, panting. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"Can't…smell…" he whined again, glancing at her and then away.

"Oh sweetie," she whispered. "It's okay. You didn't do anything." Though it was obvious he'd been tempted. "I'm not mad Prompto, you're doing so good." He hadn't snapped or growled at her once since being brought home. He was so young to have such good control over his instincts. "It's not your fault," she promised, and he glanced up. "I'll go start on lunch, more meat?" she asked, and he nodded hesitantly. "Okay," she smiled without showing teeth and got up, moving to the kitchen.

Three hours later, David took him down to the basement room to wait for moonrise. She kept the tv on, even though the basement was soundproofed it was better to have some noise to be safe. She wanted to go down, to see what he went through every month, but it was too risky. He'd had the control to get away from her as a human, as a wolf? It was better not to risk it. Maybe when he was older and was totally used to her scent.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto carefully traced the Lucian letters, having to shift his grip on the pencil now and then. They said he was doing well, learning fast, but it didn't feel like it to him. He wanted to be like the kids he saw on the streets, but he couldn't be. They were still finding ways to hide his scent, but he'd been out a few times. They made talking seem so easy, doing things David called 'playing'. He wanted to be a kid like them, to go to school one day and fit in.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So, for those of you who voted in the poll for chosen brother's when Harry being 17 was an option, you may wish to vote again as I made some changes and posted the poll again. _

_Since I have a general, vague, outline for this story it may see swifter updates than others._

_I almost time skipped till the boys meet but that's a big jump. _

**Chapter 5**

Prompto grinned and called out the score, getting some pouts and shouts of dismay from the losing team. The sun was setting anyway so the group began to disperse back to their homes, waving at each other and Prompto waved as well, heading to the house that had become home over the last three years. While keeping score was fun he longed to be able to actually join in and play. It was too dangerous though and it would ruin the story that had been spread to explain his home schooling and how he sometimes didn't leave the house.

As far as anyone knew, he'd been sent to Insomnia for safety from the war, but also for his health. He had been a sickly child, one of the odd ones who did not respond to the healing magics of the Fey. Since his mother had family in Insomnia he had been sent to them, to have the chance of a better life.

It had been the best they could come up with, but it meant his social life, now that he had adapted enough to even consider one, sucked. It had taken a long time for him to stop jumping at everything, to accept that he wouldn't be reprimanded like back at the facility, kicked out or even killed. The attack on the Prince at the same time they had arrived in the city hadn't helped his nerves any. They were careful, having him 'sick' at various times of the month, so that the fact he was always ill at the full moon was overlooked.

His studies were fine, he'd caught up to his age group easily enough once he'd gotten the hang of writing and learnt to read the language as well. He'd been taught to speak Lucian at the facility, to ensure he would understand anything he overheard prisoners saying and so he could give directions if necessary…and something about that always tugged at his memory, like it was important, but he just didn't know why. Had a prisoner been involved in his escape? Why? How? Did it even matter?

Except…maybe…he'd had an actual friend? No, that was silly, any prisoner would be an adult, why would they want to be friends with him? With an MT? It was one thing he wanted, and he hated that he wanted something more. He already had so much than he ever could have dreamed of. He had parents who loved him, who had chosen him, he had an education, food, a roof over his head, a safe place to be a wolf…and he still wanted just one more thing. Maybe if he really did get to go to high school, maybe then? But who would want the sickly kid as a friend? He couldn't risk trying to make friends with vampire kids, the scent blockers were good but not infallible, but he was nervous about getting too close to human kids, he was so much stronger, he could accidentally hurt them. His control was good, and his Dad said he'd never hurt him when they played around, but Dad was an adult, stronger than a kid.

Prompto sighed and let himself into the empty house, he hated it when both of his parents were gone at the same time, the house felt so big and empty when it was just him. they didn't like leaving him alone either, but sometimes there was no other choice. For the first year, they had managed to arrange things so one of them was always home, using the excuse of his illness and new arrival but that couldn't last.

He made himself something to eat and then settled in to watch a movie until he was tired enough to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis checked on the pancakes before moving to the fridge and taking out the container within, pouring three mugs before putting them on to warm. He smiled at the sound of grumbling as Gladio worked to get their Prince up and dressed for school. The food was for Gladio and himself, Noctis could never stomach food before lunch, but he would still sit with them while they ate, sipping at blood.

It felt good, having such a normal pattern to their lives. He smirked slightly, pushing his glasses up, thoughts like those were why Noct always said he was old, despite the fact Ignis was only thirteen. He had been with Noctis since he was six and he wanted no other life. Sometimes life in the Citadel was difficult for him but he would put up with anything in order to stay by his Prince's side. Noctis had changed since the attack, and he missed the happy, smiling, child he had been, but he also loved the young man he was becoming, even if he sometimes drove him mad.

They'd only been introduced to Gladio after Noctis had returned from Tenebrae, although they had known of him and his future roll. Noctis had been in shock from the attack on himself and then the attempted attack by Niflheim forces on Tenebrae which had thankfully been repelled with few casualties. He had shied from the larger boy at first, held himself back, and Ignis had been wary of him too. Gladio had been brash and easy to anger and that had made it hard to let him close. At first, Ignis had thought Gladio was like many of the others, looking down on him for his human Mother, but eventually they had talked. Gladio didn't care that he was a mere half-breed, he'd just been as unsure of his place with them as they had been of accepting him. In the end, they had worked it out.

Ignis lived in the suite with Noctis to ensure his needs were met, but Gladio split his time between his family home and the Citadel suite. There was talk of Noctis being moved to a city apartment when he began high school and they were all looking forward to that. By then, both Gladio and himself would be old enough to drive and it would give them all a lot more freedom.

He smiled as Gladio emerged, Noctis trailing after him, eyes open to slits. "Good morning Noct," he greeted, and the younger boy yawned, waving a hand as he slumped at the table.

Gladio laughed as Ignis served their breakfast.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sara smiled as Prompto leapt down the stairs, blue eyes wide in surprise and joy as he rushed over, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She hugged him back, noticing that he'd gone through another growth spurt, he had to be close to five foot four now, almost as tall as her. It was sad, their baby was growing up so fast and they missed so much of it. He was al knees and elbows, gangly, but she could feel the muscle under his skin.

"You're home early!" he gushed, and she laughed, ruffling his hair and making him duck.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday." It hadn't been easy, but she had been determined to make it home in time for his fourteenth. Next year he would be starting high school and yet it still felt like only yesterday that David had brought him home, half-starved and rarely speaking. He'd changed so much from the frightened child and they were both so proud of how far he'd come. "Lots of homework?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Good, how about dinner out?"

"Really?" his eyes went wide and she nodded. "Okay! I need a shower." That made her laugh.

"I need one too, and to unpack, so take your time," she called after him, shaking her head as he leapt back up the stairs. She went upstairs to their room to unpack and get ready to go out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stripped off and jumped in the shower, forcing himself to take the necessary extra time to thoroughly wash with the specially made soap. He didn't know how his parents had gotten their hands on it but it was one of the things that let him go out around other people so he would be forever grateful they had. It was the same that the Glaive and Guard used when out of the city to conceal their scents from the enemy, thankfully it worked as well for a wolf as it did vampires and humans.

He also remembered to take his afternoon meds with a mouthful of water from the tap. The tablets tasted gross, but they worked so he kept taking them. He did wonder how the wolves back in Gralea dealt with being in a city all the time. One of the medications helped with supressing his scent further, while the other helped him with the more animalistic instincts, dulling them so he didn't go crazy with the need to run and hunt, especially close to the full moon. It wasn't enough to affect his ability to react if needed, but it helped him not see every vampire he passed as possible prey which was very good. He didn't have that issue with his Mom, her scent was too much a part of everything. She'd even taken him out passed Hammerhead a few times to hunt with him before they found the right medication. Sometimes, he hated that he had to do so much to keep safe, but he wouldn't trade his family for anything.

There were times he wanted to bite his parents, but not in a bad way. He wanted to mark them as pack. It was crazy though, while other vampires may not pick up the changes in their scents, any other wolves they ran into would. Besides that, he had no idea if that would infect his Dad or not, he didn't even know if he could infect someone. He was a lab made werewolf after all, who knew what the scientists had done to them.

There was one thing he was hoping for, the full moon was in three days, and he was hoping that she would come into the basement for it. He wanted her to see the wolf he was, to know that she loved and accepted him even in that form. He'd been nervous about changing around her, but he wasn't any more. He knew he wouldn't try to attack her. Any other vampire he wouldn't trust himself with, but he knew her scent better than anyone other than his Dad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sara followed Prompto down into the basement, a room she very rarely entered. It was his space, his den, and she had never wanted to risk him feeling safe in there by letting her scent gather. Except Prompto had shyly asked her to come tonight, to be with him while he was the wolf. She'd only ever had David's description and what she'd learnt in school. Last year David had taken a photo of Prompto in wolf form, but they had deleted it immediately after to be safe. So, she had a general idea of what he would look like. As much as she didn't want to think of it that way, tonight would be a good test, to see if they should send off the scholarship paperwork.

They had to be 100% sure there would be no risk in allowing him to actually attend high school, lives depended on it. If Prompto was ever discovered, it would not just be his life on the line but theirs as well. That Prompto had lived in the city six years without incident may afford them some leniency, but she had no doubt they would be banished form the city at least. She trusted their son, but she knew he didn't always trust himself, which made tonight a huge and important step for him.

The room was comfortable, many plants to help it smell more outdoorsy. Comfortable rugs and pillows scattered around, leaving one section bare…she could smell old blood, despite how well it was cleaned every time. She watched Prompto fidget, pacing around a bit. "Prompto?" she called, and he looked over at her with eyes that were more gold than blue, head cocked to one side and she smiled with closed lips. "What do you need me to do?" she asked and then he was pressed against her, nose against her throat, but she just lifted a hand to run through soft hair and he relaxed. "I'm right here," she promised. He nudged her over to a pillow pile, so she sat, smelling David on them, making it obvious her husband usually sat there when he was home for the night.

Prompto continued to move restlessly, sweating slightly as his body burned with the approaching change. Finally, his eyes were fully golden, and he shoved his shorts off, Sarah looking up at his face to save them both any embarrassment, though Prompto had never really shown any sign of body shyness, other than keeping his wrist covered. She assumed that was where he'd been bitten and didn't like seeing the scar. She wondered if casual nudity was a thing among wolves especially at the full moon, but there was no one to ask. How much of his culture did he not know, did he miss out on, by living in Insomnia?

She heard him whimper in pain and she wanted to go to him, but she stayed where she was, forcing herself to watch. "It's alright, I'm right here, you'll be okay," she whispered, and he looked at her even as he fell to all fours on the floor, panting for air. Was this why so many wolves were aggressing, even slightly mad? To go through so much pain every month… she didn't think she could stand it, and Prompto had been going through it since he was so little.

He groaned, body shaking, and she heard bones breaking even as he looked up at her, eyes wide. Even with the different colour she could see the pleading in them, for what?

"I'm here kiddo, you aren't alone," she kept whispering comforting words as his body changed, smelling fresh blood as nails turned to lethal claws, his jaw cracking as his skull changed shape. Light golden-brown fur erupted form his skin, covering him, as a tail formed and then it was done. He slowly got up and stretched before shaking himself, sniffing the air and she studied him. He stood at just over two and a half feet at the shoulder and a good six and a half feet long. He was slender but powerfully built with a large, deeply descending rib cage, a sloping back, and a heavily muscled neck. If she didn't know better, she would say he was an adult, fully grown, but he wasn't even fifteen years old yet.

He took a step towards her and she remained still, not making direct eye contact so as not to challenge him, this was his territory after all. He growled but then it tapered off and he cocked his head to the side, sniffing some more.

"Prompto?" she whispered, slowly holding her hand out to him.

He stretched out his nose, sniffing, before taking another step, watching her. She remained still and calm as ever so slowly he came closer until his wet nose was touching her hand.

"That's it, you know me, I won't hurt you," she promised. She knew Prompto couldn't understand the words, but he could read her body language and tone. This was her son, no matter what form he was in, she wasn't scared of him. He moved closer and she let her hand run up his face and into the thicker fur of his neck before carefully stroking the fur and the scratching. He sat down on his haunches, pressing into her fingers, and she smiled. "You like that, don't you?"

After a while he got up and moved even closer, lying down with his head in her lap, licking her cheek as he did, and she laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto blinked dazedly up at the ceiling, body aching, exhaustion weighing him down. He wasn't alone but he was safe in his den and he knew the scent…. Mom, she was in the room. He tried to roll over and groaned in pain.

"Prompto, sweetie?" she called, and he lethargically turned his head to see her kneeling nearby.

He opened his mouth to answer and coughed, mouth dry. He watched as she got up and he whined softly, but then she was back and pressing a water bottle to his lips. He swallowed thirstily and then let his head flop down again. "Mom," he whispered, and she smiled, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a truck hit me," he mumbled.

"Think you can make it up to your room yet?" She asked and he shook his head. "Okay, do you need anything?" he reached out for her other hand clumsily and she took his hand, holding it. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised. She let go and then gently lifted him, slipping under his upper body so that she was holding him, and he curled into her, the coolness of her body not bothering him.

He looked down and tugged the blanket up to make sure he was covered; he'd had the talks as a kid about clothing and he always tried to remember that others weren't comfortable with being naked like he was. He kept the hand with his barcode under the blanket since he'd had to remove his wrist band to shift.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through that every month," she told him, still stroking his hair.

He wanted to tell her he'd been through a lot worse. He hadn't gotten 'sick' around the moon when he'd been at the facility and even for a while after escaping, but the change itself had been more painful. He'd also been losing the ability to remember anything that happened when he was the wolf. He thought it was a good trade off personally. He looked down at his hidden hand and then slowly pulled it out from the blanket, unable to help shaking as he lay it on top where she could see.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sara looked at the movement, seeing him pull the hand he wore the band on out from under the blanket, laying it where she could see. She looked down, expecting to see a save scar but the skin was smooth…. except for black lines. She reached down and gently took his hand, feeling the tremors in the limb, from the shift or fear? She could smell it, he was terrified, but why? She ran her fingers over the skin, expecting the smoothness of a tattoo but the lines were raised from the skin, the ink pitch black, lines perfectly straight. Above the barcode was writing, N-1P01387, under it, near his hand was a number, 05953234. Someone had branded her son like something from the produce aisle! She fought down her anger, not wanting him to think she was mad at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He could smell she was angry, and he ducked his head, whining softly in distress. The wolf's instincts were still stronger than normal, and he was terrified of being rejected. Then she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him, rocking him, whispering gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and some of the fear faded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sara rocked her son, hating herself for making him scared. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. This isn't your fault Prompto," she kept whispering until the scent of fear faded. "I always thought you were hiding where you were bitten," she admitted after he'd been quiet for a while.

"Wasn't bitten," he admitted, not looking at her.

He'd been born a werewolf then; they had always known that was possible. But then what had happened to his parents? Had they been killed by whoever branded Prompto. His having never been purely human made sense with how in tune he was with his inner animal. "That doesn't change a thing," she promised. "We've always suspected you were born infected," maybe they should have spoken of this before.

But he shook his head and glanced up at her with sad, pleading eyes. "Made not born," he choked out and she frowned in confusion.

What? "Everyone is born sweetie, you're far too good at science to think otherwise," she tied for teasing with the last and he shook his head again.

She forced herself to stop and consider what he was trying to tell her. A barcode that wasn't a tattoo, insisting he'd been made and not born, that he'd been a wolf all his life, his accent as a child, how scared he'd been of people…it was all adding up into something she didn't want it to. It would explain why he was so large too. But…his eyes were gold not red; he wasn't a vicious, uncontrollable beast. "Prompto…are you trying to tell me…. you're an MT?" she whispered, and he whined high in his throat, shaking in her arms. "Oh sweetie, you aren't, you're nothing like them."

"Was before," he choked out, sounding like he had when he'd first come to live with them.

She went back to stroking his hair, mind racing as she tried to work everything out. "I think…your Dad should be here for this and that you're too stressed right now," she offered. "You need food and sleep," she stood up with him in her arms, where did all the extra bulk come from when he was the wolf? He clung to her and she carried him up to his bedroom, settling him under the covers, not forcing him to dress first. "Eggs and bacon?" He nodded lethargically, staring up at her with wide eyes. "I'll bring it up soon," he kissed his forehead and then went to the kitchen.

She got the food cooking and then got out her phone to call David, telling him he was needed at home as soon as possible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

David pulled into the driveway and got out, looking around, nothing looked out of place. He hadn't liked how shocked Sara had sounded in her message and had rushed home as quickly as possible, thankful his boss knew of Prompto's 'shaky' health, he'd only ever had to cut a trip short twice before because of it and that had been in the early days of their having him in their family. What could have happened?

He opened the door to find Sara coming down the stairs, looking relieved to see him. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close before kissing her. "What's happened? Where's Prompto?"

"He's alright, he's upstairs. He…he needs to tell us something, about his past. He started telling me while recovering from the moon, but I can't make him do it twice."

David nodded, heart in his throat. Prompto had never told them about his life before them, they'd made assumptions based on observation, but he had never said anything. He took her hand and they headed upstairs to find Prompto curled up on his bed, playing with his wrist band and David felt his heart break at how defeated he looked, how scared. He walked across the room and sat on the bed beside his son, reaching out to run his hand through wild blonde hair, feeling Prompto press into his touch. "Hey kiddo," he greeted gently, and bright blue eyes focused on him, he still had that odd hint of purple in his eyes that David had never seen anywhere else. "Your Mom said you wanted to talk to us."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"For what?"

"You're home early," he looked away.

"You are more important," David promised.

Prompto pulled away, sitting up against the headboard and then he pulled off his wristband and held his hand out. David's eyes widened in shock as he took in the black lines etched into the skin. And then their son began to talk quietly, haltingly, about where he had really come from. When he was done, he sat with his knees to his chest, head buried in his arms, hiding.

David looked at Sara, seeing his own emotions mirrored in her, the horror and anger directed at the Empire. He turned to Prompto and tugged at him, the kid going limp, whining softly even as David wrapped his arms around him. "You are our son and we love you," he stated firmly. "Nothing will ever change that. You got out, you are nothing like them," he promised, feeling hot tears soaking into his shirt. Sara sat behind Prompto, adding her arms to the embrace as their son cried.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked at the envelope on the table and then at his parents.

"Go on, open it," Hs Dad urged.

Prompto slowly opened it, finding paperwork within. He read it quickly and froze, reading it again, slowly. "I…I got in, full scholarship," he choked out, looking up at them in shock. He'd done it, he was going to high school! He was excited, shocked, and scared. "I can really go to school next year?"

"You are going," His Mom promised and Prompto smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis finished packing the last box, looking around his room. He wasn't sure how he felt about moving out of the Citadel. It was exciting to think he'd be living on his own, but it was also scary. Specs would have an apartment just across the hall so it wasn't like he would be totally alone, but they'd lived in the same suite since they were kids.

"Done?" Ignis asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, done."

"It will be fine Noct," Ignis smiled at him and Noctis nodded again.

Ignis was right, everything would be fine. He'd move into the apartment and get ready to start high school. He wasn't really looking forward to that, to being around so many people and still being alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared at himself in the mirror, he looked weird in the school uniform. He'd never worn a tie in his life! The uniform fit well thankfully but it was so much clothing! He'd have to get used it though, school started next week. He had everything he should need, he just had to survive his nerves. He just, really hoped he could fit in and maybe, finally, have a friend. He had more than he'd dared to dream of, he'd told his parents the truth and they hadn't shunned him or worse. They had listened and accepted what he'd been made to be, they knew he wasn't like them. Would anyone else be able to do that?

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Prompto stared at the collection of buildings, trying to gather up the nerve to enter. Everything he'd worked so hard to do, to finally get there, and now he was too scared to enter. Was he a wolf or a coward? He took a deep breath and fought back a grimace at the mass of clashing scents before walking forward, seeing and smelling the other nervous teens, obviously in their first year as well.

The uniform still felt itchy and restricting but it was something he'd have to live with. He was attending one of the top schools in the city after all, uniforms were compulsory. He saw that some of the students already knew each other, they must have gone to school together before as well. He checked the slip of paper, looking for the right classroom. His parents had told him all they remembered about school, though his Mom had admitted that his Dad's recollections would be more relevant as they were more recent. The school knew he'd been home schooled though to explain why he wouldn't know all the rules, they had helpfully sent out some pamphlets on appropriate behaviour and the basics of what was expected.

He entered the room to find some other students already there, hesitating as he looked around, did he just pick a desk? The teacher looked up and waved him over.

"Name?"

"Prompto Argentum, sir," he answered quietly.

"Ah yes, you'll be in the third row, next to the window. It's assigned seating in here. Any forms for me?" he asked and Prompto handed over the form his Mom had given him that morning, the final one needed to ensure the school didn't try to make him participate in any sport. He smelt the slight annoyance from the teacher as he read it. "I expect you to keep up with your work. You'll need to organise with your other teachers as well, to ensure you receive and turn in all assignments on time."

"Yes sir."

"Take your seat," he waved him off and Prompto quickly moved to the desk.

He sat down, fighting the urge to slump down. So far, his classmates all smelt human, which was good, but quite a few were missing if the class was a full one. Sure enough, a few more students came in and he smelt two vampires among them. Just before the bell, a final figure entered the room and approached the teacher whose attitude and scent did a complete turnaround from how he had dealt with any other student.

"Welcome, Your Highness."

Oh… Prompto glanced up, seeing the dark hair, taking in the scent of vampire, and silently freaked out. He was in the same class as the Prince! He was so dead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, trying to wake up more. Why did high school have to start even earlier? At least the uniform was a little nicer. He left the jacket off and the tie undone as he stumbled out to the main room, seeing Ignis had already poured his morning blood for him. He collapsed in a chair and picked it up to sip, letting it wake him up a bit.

"Will you be alright?" Specs asked in concern and he nodded lethargically. "I've made you an easy lunch and a full flask."

"Thanks," he mustered a smile.

"Gladio will drive you this morning and one of the Guard will pick you up," he explained.

"Not you?" he asked, disappointed.

"I have a morning class and then meetings," Specs explained and Noctis sighed but then nodded.

He finished his blood and then went to brush his teeth, oral hygiene was especially important when you drank blood regularly, it was very rude to have breath that smelt of old blood. He was shoving his shoes on when Gladio arrived and soon they were on the way.

"Excited?"

"Why?" he stared out at the passing people. "It's just another school."

"A chance to make friends," Gladio offered and Noctis snorted.

"People who want to be friends with the Prince."

"Lighten up Princess," Gladio smirked at him, pulling up in front of the school. "Better get a move on, don't want to be late on your first day."

"Thanks," he grabbed his bag and headed in, seeing everyone moving to their classrooms, so he checked the number for his and walked towards it. He grimaced when he realised everyone else was there already, every head turning to see him in the doorway.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the teacher's desk. He heard his heartbeat speed up, though thankfully not in fear, no, the man was excited. Wonderful.

"Welcome, Your Highness," the teacher smiled widely but he doubted a human could miss the real emotion behind it, he was sucking up to the crown.

It seemed the majority of the class was human, and he could hear the whispers, some nervous and some excited, others scoffing at his presence. He knew some of them were scared of him, because he wasn't just any vampire, he was a Lucis Caelum which meant magic on top of the normal skills. He saw a blonde boy watching him with wide eyes and quickly looked away to focus on the teacher.

"If you will take the seat next to Argentum, please. Argentum, wave," he called.

Noctis' heart sank when a hand went up, it was the blonde boy. He took a breath and walked towards him, seeing the empty desk beside him. He put his bag down and dropped into the seat, careful not to move too fast or do anything that could be seen as threatening. Should he say anything?

"Hi," the blonde whispered and Noctis turned to look at him. "I'm Prompto."

Huh, he hadn't expected that, not with his reaction to just seeing him across the room. "Noctis," he offered in return, it would suck to be seated next to someone scared of him for the whole year so if talking to him helped then he'd give it a go. "Sorry."

"For what?" Prompto looked confused.

"You probably wanted to sit with a friend," he glanced at the front, but the teacher had yet to get up.

Prompto shook his head. "Don't have any. I…uh, this is literally my first day ever at a school," he answered and Noctis frowned in confusion but before he could ask anything else the teacher stood to begin.

Noctis was relieved to sense the other teen relaxing as class went on. It was odd…but Prompto didn't have much of a scent, weird. Noctis diligently took notes, fighting the urge to nod off. Vampires being totally nocturnal was a myth, but it did affect them. He also had the added pull of magic and his link to the Crystal that protected Insomnia. All of that made him sleep more and it was hard to fight it sometimes. He hid a yawn and kept working, not realising when he began to slump until there was a nudge to his desk. He jerked and blinked, he'd nodded off? He glanced to the side and met concerned eyes.

'Okay?' Prompto mouthed and he nodded.

'Thanks,' he mouthed back before getting back to work until the bell rang for break. He packed up, catching Prompto looking around, taking his cues from everyone. "Twenty-minute break," he offered. "Then more class, then we get forty-five for lunch."

"Thanks."

"No problem, you said you've never been to school before?"

"Uh, no. Home schooled," he shrugged awkwardly.

"Bet this is really different then. Thanks…for waking me up."

"No problem. Long night?" he hesitantly followed Noctis from the classroom.

He said nothing to dissuade him. Having someone to talk to was nice, if awkward, and if it helped Prompto get comfortable with him then he didn't mind at all. "It's because of the magic, I need more sleep. High school starts earlier than previous years."

"Oh, that must suck."

"I like sleeping but yeah," he glanced around and found a table, in sight of everyone but still a bit private so he headed over, seeing Prompto hesitate. "Want to sit with me?" he offered nervously.

"Is that allowed?" Prompto asked nervously and Noctis mustered a small smile for the boy.

"Sure. Unless…you don't want to, because of what I am?" the lack of strong scent was odd but also nice, and Prompto seemed like a nice though nervous guy. Maybe…he wouldn't care that he was Royal? If he could get past the whole vampire thing.

"My Mom's a vampire," Prompto told him and Noctis started.

He took a deep breath, opening all his senses but…there was nothing.

"Adoptive Mom," Prompto corrected, obviously realising what he was doing. "I don't care if you are or aren't," he shrugged.

"Oh…I thought… when I saw you first…" he moved to the table and sat down and Prompto sat opposite him, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Sorry…I just… everything's so different and new and the teacher was….and then you walked in and I'm going to school with literal Royalty and I think I kind of freaked out a bit," he looked down at the ground.

"The teacher what?" he already didn't think much of the guy, had he given the blonde trouble? Prompto just shrugged and Noctis let it go, Prompto had said he'd never been to school before so maybe it was just that. "So what do you think of school so far?" he asked after a while, taking out the flask but hesitating to open it.

"It's different… Mom drinks from an open mug, got a pretty good idea what's in there," Prompto offered, digging out an energy drink for himself.

Noctis opened it and drank from it, feeling his energy levels increase a bit. The human students at his previous school had always been disgusted by blood drinking, then again Prompto had grown up around it so for him it was probably normal. He had so much he'd like to ask about home schooling, what it was like growing up in a mixed family, about being adopted… and those were all questions he was pretty sure Ignis would give him the look for. He glanced up to find Prompto watching him curiously.

"What did you want to ask?"

He started slightly, embarrassed at being read so easily. "I, um, I don't want to be rude or pushy or anything."

"it's fine," Prompto shrugged again.

"You don't have to answer or anything."

"Okay," Prompto offered a small smile.

He hesitated, what did he really want to know? They didn't have a lot of time left before class went back. "Well, you uh, said you were adopted?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah, when I was eight. Technically the Argentum's are my cousins. I'm…uh, sick. Some weird, complicated name I never bothered to memorise cause I just hate it. I needed the kind of medical help you can only get here, so Dad came and picked me up and brought me here. They adopted me to ensure they could okay medical treatment and stuff. It's why I've been home schooled till now. I've been doing better though, and the school knows I might miss a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Noctis winced. He couldn't imagine being sick like that. It had been bad enough being injured the way he had when he was eight.

"You didn't know."

"So your uh, birth parents?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Live in Tenebrae still as far as I know. We…we were never close. Guess they didn't plan on a sickly kid," Prompto gave the answer he'd been told to.

"You're from Tenebrae?" Noctis' eyes lit up. "It's so beautiful there. But…couldn't the Fey have healed you?"

Prompto shook his head. "One of the few things they can't." And that wasn't a lie, not even they could cure being a wolf.

"That sucks," the Prince…Noctis grimaced and then seemed to realise something. "We're the same age…so you moved here the year I went to Tenebrae. Where you still there when I was?"

"No, Dad and I arrived in the city to the news of, um, the attack on you." And with that another bell rang. "Break over?"

"Yeah, sport next."

Prompto sighed. "Have fun with that."

"Oh! You can't?"

"Not even allowed to play with the kids on my street let alone do anything like a real sport activity. Never even got to interact with them till I was thirteen," he admitted. Everyone thought it was because his immune system had sucked, that he'd catch anything he was exposed to and he hated lying. Good thing he used the scent supresses or Noctis would so be smelling the lie on him. He had the better sense of smell and he couldn't smell it. And he was managing to keep his heart rate at an okay level, enough that it would be seen as first day nerves and the like.

He followed Noctis to the big gym and took another copy of the note to the man waiting for them, getting waved over to the rows of ascending benches. He sat down and pulled out the assigned homework from earlier, might as well get as much of it done as he could.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis glanced around and spotted Prompto sitting alone on the bleachers, schoolbooks out, he knew what it was like to be unable to participate. Even with the help of the Queen and his own healing, it had taken a year for him to get back to where he could jog let alone really participate in sport or training. He could hear the other kids whispering about Prompto and it was stupid. They didn't know anything about him, they were just making things up, teasing him, for no reason. Yeah, Noct didn't know him either, they'd only met that morning, but he seemed like a really nice guy. It was kind of nice not being the only socially awkward one and he hadn't gotten upset over his asking about his family.

As soon as class was over, he headed into the changing rooms to clean up and then looked for Prompto, relieved to find him packing up and not already gone. "Prompto!" he called, and the blonde looked up. He jogged over and climbed up to join him. "Want to have lunch with me? It's, well it's the earliest I can actually stomach food, so I really do mean lunch."

"You're sure?" Prompto seemed surprised he asked, and he wondered if Prompto had heard any of the comments.

"Of course, unless you don't want to."

"No…I…I'd like that," Prompto gave another small, shy smile and Noctis helped him grab the last of his books.

They headed outside to the same table as earlier and Noctis got out the lunch Iggy had packed him while Prompto got out his own, all healthy food which Noctis assumed made sense if he had health issues. His own lunch was food that was easy to digest, some sandwiches and a treat of a piece of cake, plus some grapes. At least they weren't another attempt to sneak vegetables into his food.

"Can I ask…"

"What?" he asked, wondering what he'd ask and hoping it wouldn't be any of the usual questions. He…he wanted Prompto to be different to the others.

"Well, my Mom has no trouble with food, so I was just wondering…"

"Why I do?" Noctis asked, surprised by the question, and Prompto nodded. "I didn't used to, when I was little," he admitted. "After the attack, well I was in a coma and couldn't eat food, but they kept up a steady supply of blood and my body seems to have…"

"Adapted to it more than normal?" Prompto offered and he nodded, glad he got it so quickly. "Makes sense."

"Do you like living in Insomnia? Must have been a big change."

"Yeah, it was. I don't…remember a lot from before, I was really, really sick for a long time. Don't even remember a lot of the trip here. I love the city, it's always so alive, so much to see, even when I was stuck indoors, I could watch it all from my window."

"I hated being bed bound when I woke up, I can't imagine being sick so long. I'm glad you're doing better now."

"Thanks. One of my parents was always home that first year. I had schoolwork to catch up on when I was well enough. Dad taught me how to play video games and Mom taught me crafts I could do in bed, cooking on good days."

"You play video games?" that would give them loads to talk about and Prompto grinned.

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked and Noctis couldn't help grinning.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about the different games they'd played and what their favourites were. The rest of the day went quick enough and they were soon packing up to go home. "See you tomorrow?" he asked as they headed out.

"Hopefully," Prompto shrugged. "If I'm not, I'll be back."

"You can get sick that quick?" Noctis asked in alarm and Prompto nodded.

"Fine one day and stuck in bed the next. I'm not contagious in any way, even with other humans," he quickly assured him and Noctis nodded, very, very few things could be transmitted between species anyway. The school would never accepted him if his health was dangerous to the other students. "Thanks…for helping me today. I thought I knew everything I needed, guess I didn't."

"Hey, we all learnt it as kids, you'll pick it up quick. Thanks, for…well for just treating me like normal," he offered in return, feeling very awkward.

Prompto stopped and stared at him. "You don't like it, do you? Being treated like Royalty. Just like I don't like being treated like glass," he said and Noctis blinked but then nodded, glad he understood. Prompto grinned at him and it was amazing how bright it made him look. "See you tomorrow," he waved and headed off through the crowds while Noctis headed for where the car would be waiting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as Noctis walked into the apartment, glad he had gotten back earlier than expected. He studied him, surprised to see he seemed…happy?

"You're early!" Noctis grinned, yanking his tie off.

"Meeting was shorter than expected. How was your day?"

"I uh…I think I might have made a friend," he answered and Ignis paused in his work, turning to fully face him.

"Oh?"

"His name is Prompto Argentum, originally from Tenebrae, adopted by the Argentum's who are technically his cousins. It was his first day ever attending school, he's been home schooled due to bad health. We had assigned seats next to each other. His adoptive Mom's a vampire and his Dad is human. He…he's sick Iggy, really sick and the kind the Fey can't heal. It's why he was brought here."

"Medical technology," Ignis nodded sadly. His Father's family had come from Tenebrae originally and he had visited as a young child. It was a magical land, but it relied heavily on magic. "I will have to have a security check run on him," he warned and Noctis nodded.

"I know. Just…can it wait a few days? We got on today but…"

"Give you a few days to see if you'll want to keep talking with him?"

"Or he'll want to keep talking with me. He was nervous and I was the first person to talk to him."

"Alright, I can give you the week, as long as you're careful. The school does vet the students, which is why it was the one chosen for you." For a week, the school's background check would do, any longer and a far more detailed look would be needed. His records before coming to the city were likely rather spotty, Tenebrae was barely keeping their freedom from the Empire, and communication was not always easy.

"Thanks Specs."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm home," he called softly, despite knowing the house was empty. His Dad had managed to see him off in the morning, but he'd been planning to leave around lunchtime. He was due in Altissia in a few days after all.

At least it meant he didn't have to tell them that the Prince was in his class, that they sat next to each other, had talked. He knew they'd panic. Was his paperwork good enough to stand up to Royal scrutiny? What would happen if it didn't? How long until they did a background check on him? He knew the school did a basic one as part of the scholarship process, but anything done by the Citadel would be a lot more in-depth. That scared him but… he thought…. he might like to get to know Noctis better. It was crazy and dangerous but if Noctis wanted him around then he would like to give it a go.

_TBC…._

_Trying to write 2 socially awkward teenagers is never easy._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Noctis took his seat next to Prompto's empty one, worried, but he had arrived earlier so maybe the blonde simply wasn't there yet. What if he was sick? Or maybe he really hadn't been as okay with sitting with him as he said and had changed classes…or schools. But then he relaxed as Prompto walked in, head down, bag over one shoulder. "Hey," he greeted once Prompto was closer and he looked up, blinking at Noctis before smiling.

"Hi," he sat down and dug his things out of his bag.

Noctis nearly asked if he was okay but then he remembered Prompto's comment about being treated like glass, so he didn't. "Get the homework done?" he asked instead and Prompto nodded.

"You?"

"Specs would kill me if I didn't," he grimaced and Prompto glanced at him.

"Specs?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, Ignis, my Adviser. You're probably seen him in any broadcasts behind him. Tall, wears glasses."

"Ah, so that's why you call him Specs," Prompto grinned. "Dark blonde hair? Always looks like he's fresh from a fashion magazine?"

Noctis laughed at the description. "Yeah, that's him." They fell quiet as class began.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stood beside the car, eyes scanning the crowds of teenagers, looking for Noctis. He finally spotted the Prince and took note of the boy beside him, Prompto Argentum. The basic background check the school had done had shown nothing worrying in his history, although the fact his parents travelled so much, especially with his shaky health….well. Despite his troubles the boy had excellent grades in several subjects, perhaps he would be a good influence on Noct's own study habits.

The two were talking quietly as they walked, the hint of a smile on Noct's lips. It was good to see. It looked like he would need to have the deeper checks run and he hoped the boy passed, it would be good if Noctis could finally make a friend outside of the Citadel. Prompto had been raised by a vampire so there should be no problems there. A few times when he was younger, Noctis had thought he was making a friend with some of his human classmates only for them to become scared or disgusted when he did something totally normal for their kind. It had always hurt to see how their reactions affected the younger boy.

The two split up, Prompto heading down the street with a wave while Noctis walked over to the car. "A good day?" he asked and Noct nodded as he got in.

"Didn't nod off once," he promised and Ignis smiled.

"That is good to hear. And things with Prompto?"

"Good, I think. I'm just…glad he's only got human level hearing. He's not allowed to participate in sport or gym classes and the things they're saying because of it…" Noctis shook his head.

"Children can be cruel to each other," Ignis offered, he didn't like it but there was nothing that could be done. The boy would likely find even worse comments coming his way should he truly become Noctis' friend, mostly from those who would be jealous.

Noctis snickered at that. "You're only seventeen Specs," he pointed out, even if sometimes it seemed he was seventeen going on forty. He knew that because Ignis was half human he'd matured a bit faster than Gladio and himself but from observing human classmates he knew that he was old for his age even by their standards. He hated that some of that was definitely due to him, because Ignis had been attached to him so young. He wouldn't trade him for anything, but he did wonder if it had been fair to the older boy.

They returned to the apartment where Ignis prepared dinner and helped Noctis when he got stuck on his maths homework. When he returned to his own apartment, Ignis sent in the already filled out paperwork in order to get the full checks done on the Argentum family, hoping nothing turned up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked at his calendar and sighed sadly before picking up the phone to call the school. He liked school for the most part, he liked having Noctis to talk to, though he wished he wasn't able to hear what others said about him. It was weird, he knew he should have to fight his instincts when it came to Noct and yet…not once had he felt any kind of threat from the Prince. He was a Lucis Caelum and Prompto had bene bred as an MT, so why did he feel so….normal around him? It wasn't the meds, they didn't totally supress his animal instincts, so what was it about Noct that made the wolf accept him?

He wished he could call or text him to let him know he was 'sick', but Noctis wasn't allowed to give his number out which was completely understandable. At least Noctis knew this would happen at some point.

Prompto made himself some breakfast and curled up with his books to get some work done on an assignment, he knew he would be given no leeway by his homeroom teacher at least. Most of the others were nicer about it thankfully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as Noctis left the school alone, confused. Where was Prompto? He had planned to give them the news himself, Prompto had passed the necessary checks. His parents had fully recorded histories, their family's citizens going back centuries. Prompto's birth mother had moved to Tenebrae to marry her husband and the records on her from there were very spotty. Prompto had a birth certificate and some medical notes as well as school reports from his years in that country but that was it, until he moved to Insomnia and was officially adopted.

After that, his records were as expected and Ignis had done his own research into the boys' condition, saddened by it. Prompto would likely not live much past his thirties, if he did then he would do so under strict medical supervision. How much pain would that bring to his parents, especially his Mother. If only vampires could change humans like in the myths, she could save the boy who had become her son.

"Ignis."

"Noctis," he smiled and took Noctis' bag from him. "No Prompto?"

"He called in sick," Noctis answered, trying to act cool but Ignis knew him too well. He got in the car after Noctis and then passed his phone back to him. "Specs?"

"He passed the background check, you still can't give out your number, not yet. There is no rule about mine."

Noctis blinked and then smiled. "Thanks." He dug out the piece of paper with Prompto's number and hesitated. "Which would be better, call or text?"

"Text, he may be sleeping," Ignis answered. He drove towards the apartment as Noctis typed away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto picked his phone up as it beeped, a message from an unknown number. He opened it, frowning, and then he smiled slowly. He quickly texted back and then spent the afternoon chatting with Noctis until the Prince said he had to give Ignis his phone back for the evening. He promised to text before school in the morning before saying goodnight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis pulled the car in and smiled as he spotted the mess of bright blonde. "Noctis?"

"Yeah?" the Prince mumbled, glancing up and Ignis nodded towards the school so he looked over, brightening as he spotted the waiting teen.

Ignis got out of the car and raised his hand towards Prompto who saw him, hesitating, but Ignis motioned again so he walked over. He looked a little pale and was moving slower than Ignis had previously observed and he wondered if he should be back at school already. He wouldn't say anything, the boy knew his own health and body.

Noctis got out of the car and smiled at Prompto who smiled back. "You're okay?" the Prince asked, looking him over.

"Getting there," the blonde offered. He looked tired closer up, but he was also obviously happy to see Noctis. He then looked at Ignis, more nervous, so Ignis relaxed and offered a small smile in return. He did not want Noctis' friend to be put off by him. "Hi," the blonde offered and Ignis nodded.

"It is good to see you are recovering," he told the blonde sincerely, seeing his cheeks colour slightly in embarrassment.

"Thanks. Noctis said it was your phone he was using, thanks. It was nice having someone to talk too."

"It was no problem at all," Ignis assured him. "I shall see you both after school." He returned to the car and watched them walk into the school together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sipped at his blood while Prompto crunched into an apple. It was easy to just sit in silence together, neither feeling the need to fill the silence. After three months he had a much better understanding of just how sick Prompto was, no matter how healthy he may look on the outside most days. He'd been keeping how own record of how often he missed school and every month he was averaging twelve days when he was too sick to leave his house. "Doing anything after school?" he asked once he was done with his blood, making sure to run his tongue over his teeth first since it was rude to talk with blood visible on his teeth.

Prompto looked over at him, confused by the question. "Just homework."

"Want to work on it together at my apartment?" he asked, nervous. Being friends at school was one thing, would Prompto want to be friends outside of it. Yeah, they texted when he was off sick using Specs phone, but he had to be desperate for company then.

"Seriously?" Prompto straightened up, eyes wide. "Is that allowed?"

"It is now, clearance came through last night. If you want to?" he tried not to show how nervous he was as Prompto stared at him.

"You really want me around?" Prompto whispered and Noctis' eyes widened before he reached out a hand, hesitating briefly, before he settled his hand on a warm shoulder. Prompto didn't flinch at the coolness of his hand and Noctis smiled.

"We're friends, right?" his heart was in his throat as he asked.

Prompto stared at him and then smiled in return, his hand moving up to rest over Noctis' briefly. "Yeah, we are. I'll come," he agreed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as Noctis held the door open and urged Prompto into the car, glad that things seemed to be going well. Prompto slid across the backseat, setting his bag at his feet, looking around the interior of the car with wide eyes. "Good afternoon Prompto."

"Hi Ignis."

"Seatbelts please," he warned them and they both put them on before Ignis pulled out into traffic.

"I've never been to this part of the city before," Prompto was looking around to try and see everything as Ignis drove into one of the best areas of the city, filled with high end shops and towering luxury apartments. "They're so tall."

"The Citadel is the tallest building in the city but some of these come close to matching it," Ignis offered.

"Are they businesses?"

"Some are, others are residential," Noctis answered. "That's me," he pointed at one of the approaching buildings. "Twentieth floor."

"The views must be incredible!"

That was not the standard reaction to that information and Ignis smiled, taking it as a good sign. Most would be awed by the obvious wealth, Prompto was excited by the view.

"I guess they are. There's a balcony, you could take some photos of the view from there, give you something new," Noctis offered and Prompto's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Sure," Noctis answered as Ignis parked. They got out and headed into the elevator, heading up. He unlocked the door to his apartment, and they entered, Prompto copying them in removing his shoes and taking off his school jacket.

Ignis headed into the kitchen to ensure they had things to eat, Noctis had told him that Prompto stayed away from most junk food though he would eat a little on occasion. Home-made pizza was far healthier than the takeaway version and could be personalised per person which meant Noctis could avoid the dreaded 'vegetables'. He saw them put their bags down and then Prompto was getting a camera out of his before Noctis dragged him gently onto the balcony to show him the views.

A while later he looked up as Noctis joined him, going to the fridge to get drinks. "Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by giving Prompto something new?" he asked quietly, glancing outside to see Prompto happily snapping away.

"He's been housebound most of his life Iggy, pictures were the only way he got to see the world. They still are when he's sick. He's a great photographer."

"So this will give him new views of the city to look at when he's trapped at home," Ignis whispered and Noctis nodded. He finished setting things up. "Pizzas are done, all you need to do is heat them when you get hungry."

"Thanks Ignis," Noctis carried the drinks out to the living room as Prompto came back inside, cheeks pink from the wind.

"You were right about the views!" he grinned and Ignis chuckled.

"I'll leave you two to enjoy your evening. Let me know when you wish to head home and I will drive you."

"Oh...I'll be fine on a bus."

"Nonsense, I insist," Ignis smiled at him and then left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned as Prompto looked around the apartment, he seemed a little overwhelmed but there was no envy or anything else he normally saw in people when it became obvious just how richly a Royal lived. "Hungry?"

"A little?"

"Snacks or pizza?"

Prompto grimaced. "Uh…"

"It's healthy homemade pizza and the sweets are a mix," he assured him.

"Okay," Prompto grinned. "I'm not fussy, whichever you're ready for."

"Snacks it is. Set up a game?"

"Sure," Prompto went over to see what he had before putting one in to load. They settled down, Noctis on the couch and Prompto sprawled on the carpet at his feet.

"Comfortable down there?" he asked and Prompto grinned up at him.

"I think your carpet's softer than my couch."

That made Noctis laugh as they started their game.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis drove through the city, glancing at his passenger now and then, seeing Prompto beginning to drowse. "I hope you had a good time."

"It was great. I've never been to someone else's place for fun," he admitted, shifting in his seat.

"You've been a good influence on Noctis, his grades are up and I know that some of those are due to you helping him with subjects he usually struggles with. It is good to see him finally making a friend outside of the Citadel."

He could smell Prompto blushing, hear his heartrate pick up slightly… and yet he could barely smell any actual personal scent coming from the boy. Odd but not unheard of, some people didn't have strong scents of their own. Perhaps a side effect of the meds he was on and his illness. Then again, his senses were not as keen as a full-blooded vampire, perhaps to Noctis and the others his scent was stronger.

He finally pulled into the driveway of a modest house and turned the engine off. There was no other vehicle visible, the younger boys parents obviously travelling. "Is there anything you need?" he asked and Prompto looked at him in confusion. "You have no vehicle of your own, do you need anything you cannot carry home?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good. We have a good system after all these years."

"Very well. You have my number and I assume Noctis' now as well. If you ever need something, please call."

Prompto stared at him hesitating and Ignis could guess why, but finally he nodded. He smiled and then grabbed his bag. "Night Ignis, thanks for the lift."

"It was no problem, sleep well."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis finished putting things away, unable to stop smiling. They'd had a lot of fun playing games, eating, they'd even done some of their homework together. He'd never had a friend over before and it'd been different, but he was hoping it would happen again. He flopped on the floor where Prompto had been lying and he sighed, he was right, it was comfortable. He stretched out, feeling the old scars tug as he did, closing his eyes to just relax. He frowned, turning his head and then he rolled over, pressing his nose to the carpet, breathing in deeply. There was something, some scent in the carpet….something vaguely familiar….

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Noctis sat up, gasping and shaking as he struggled to wake up fully. He hadn't had a nightmare that bad in years. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. As he'd gotten older the dreams of that night had lessened so why one now? He shuddered and leant on the counter as he remembered the howls, the feeling of sharp claws ripping into his guards…into his own flesh…the triumphant calls of the Marilith as she cut others down. He left the bathroom but didn't head back to bed, wandering out into the living room to flop on the couch, glad there was no school tomorrow…well later that morning actually. He stretched out, hand hanging off the edge, fingers brushing the carpet and then he frowned. He got off the couch and buried his face in the carpet, mouth open to pull in as much scent as he could….the same scent from his nightmare.

No…there was no way! He'd smelt the carpet earlier and his nightmare had just twisted things up in his head, that was all. Prompto wasn't a werewolf, he couldn't be. Werewolves weren't allowed, even as kids. Besides, werewolves didn't get sick and Prompto did. Right? He hesitated but then grabbed his phone and looked at the dates Prompto had missed school, checking when the full moon had been as well. He'd been sick for every full moon, even the ones on weekends he'd missed school days before and after. The rest of the sick days were totally random so maybe he was seeing a pattern that didn't exist. What kind of crazy person would send their werewolf son to Insomnia? Though…the Empire used werewolves…so maybe to keep him safe from them? No! He was jumping at nothing.

Prompto was his friend, the only one he had ever made himself. He was a bit shy, nervous around others, but so were lots of people. He wasn't aggressive or anything else he'd heard wolves were. His lack of real scent was weird, though as his carpet proved, he did have one, kind of like…like when the Glaive or Guard were deployed and used scent killing soaps and such.

Noctis groaned and pressed his hands to his eyes, shaking his head. No! It wasn't possible. Prompto could not be a werewolf. Oh, he knew they weren't all evil monsters, there were a pack or two that lived in Lucis after all, but they were natural enemies and the two did not mix. Prompto could not be that good of an actor. Unless…he'd been sent to Insomnia but why? To spy? Everyone knew the Empire had human spies within the city, just like they had human spies in Gralea, sending a wolf in would be crazy. Unless he was sent to do more than spy…

Noctis forced himself of the couch and out onto the balcony, staring out at the city lit up for the night, able to hear and smell the many people and vampires who were below, going about their business. He hated that he was even considering it but…he'd been taught not to ignore any danger signs. As much as he loathed it, and while he'd passed the background check satisfactorily enough to be allowed in the apartment and to have Noct's number, there were still major holes in Prompto's past. They could be explained by Tenebrae's precarious situation, but they could also be because it was a fake id and no created background was ever fool proof. It was something the Empire could easily provide. Always being sick on the full moon was a bad sign too, but where would a wolf be able to change in the city without being caught while hunting?

He was going in circles and he knew it. Prompto was either human or a werewolf. If he was a wolf then what should he do? Confront him? A werewolf in human form was little danger to any vampire, let alone one of his line. Tell someone and risk being wrong, wrecking their friendship and possibly his life? If he kept quiet and Prompto really was a wolf, an Imperial…how many lives would he be endangering? How could such a great afternoon lead to such a horrible night?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis let himself into the apartment and stared in shock at the sight of Noctis up and doing homework at, he glanced at his watch, 9am. Was the world ending?

"You can stop staring," Noctis grumbled, sounding worn out.

"Noct?" Ignis walked over and checked his forehead, no sign of fever, not that vampires were prone to such ailments, but it was possible. There were some illnesses that they could contract and certain injuries cold also cause fevers as the body tried to heal.

"Nightmare," Noctis muttered and grabbed his mug to sip.

Well, that explained things. "Perhaps you should return to bed then," he offered, there was nothing pressing on for the day. It had been some time since Noctis had a nightmare bad enough to keep him from sleeping and he did wonder what could have set it off, but he wouldn't push.

"Prompto got home okay?"

"I dropped him off in his driveway," Ignis assured him, used to the routine of Noctis needing to ask where everyone was after those nightmares. "Gladio is at home with Iris and your Father is in meetings all day. Everyone is well." He ran gloved fingers through fine black hair and Noctis pressed into the comforting touch.

"Sorry," he mumbled and Ignis smiled. "So, what's Prompto's place like?"

"Nosy," Ignis teased. "A rather standard small family home, two stories, though the colour is interesting as it is an odd blue/green. A fair distance from the school, I assume he catches a bus or train for part of the journey. Well maintained despite his parents frequent absences. What one would term as firmly middle class."

Noctis nodded as he packed away his homework, finish his blood before heading back to bed and Ignis watched him go in concern. Something was obviously bothering him but what? It seemed to be more than just the nightmare. He'd give him a day or two before pushing more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis took a seat at the small eating area, keeping an eye out for the familiar shock of blonde hair. He'd called Prompto to ask him to meet up at the arcade and now he was wondering if he'd done the right thing. They would be surrounded by other people though so it should be safe. He knew he had to get his emotions under control, a human wouldn't pick up on them, but a wolf would. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Everything okay?" he nearly jumped at Prompto's voice, only then realising he could hear his familiar heartbeat. Everyone had a slightly different beat which helped identify them even more to a vampire and apparently he was used to Prompto's enough that he didn't automatically react to his coming close.

"Yeah, had trouble sleeping," he shrugged and Prompto frowned.

"Shouldn't you be home sleeping then?" he asked in concern.

"I had a nap earlier," he promised.

"Alright, but if I beat you at the games, no blaming lack of sleep," Prompto teased with a big grin and Noctis found himself smiling back. He met bright blue eyes, picking out hints of purple in the colour, something he'd never seen before in anyone else. He could see no signs of deceit at all in the blondes open expression, surely if he was a wolf there'd be something? "Whatcha want to play first?"

Noctis stood and they headed off to the game section where they were soon having fun playing and Noctis was able to push his suspicions aside. Prompto was so cheerful, even when he lost, laughing and just having fun. Though he avoided physical contact with anyone as much as he could, it wasn't like he was contagious, so why? Scent transfer? When it came time to eat, Prompto ordered healthy but he also put away a good amount considering how thin he was, though that alone didn't mean much, some people could eat a lot without gaining any weight.

They played for a while more before leaving to walk the streets, Prompto occasionally taking a photo of anything that caught his eye…or gathering intelligence? He kept an eye on what he took photos of, relaxing as he did, they were just photos, often of animals or plants. He was being paranoid, and he detested thinking such things.

"Are you okay?" Prompto asked and Noctis looked up at him in surprise. "If you want to go home and get more sleep it's fine."

Ignis was busy with meetings, Gladio was spending time with his family… "Want to come over?"

"To watch you sleep?" Prompto snickered and Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Watch a movie or something?"

Prompto looked him over and Noctis made sure he looked alert. "Okay, but not too long."

They walked down the street, making their way towards his building where Noctis let them in and they went up to his apartment, kicking their shoes off. "Grab some snacks and I'll set up."

"Okay."

Noctis went and picked out a movie he figured Prompto would like since it had been based off one of the games they both liked. He set it up and got the couch comfortable when he heard a yelp from the kitchen. "Prom?" He called in alarm, he could smell something odd and he rushed in at top speed to find Prompto sucking on his finger. "Are you okay?" he glanced around, saw a knife on the floor but no sign of blood….a silver knife. Prompto turned to the sink, turning the cold tap on to shove his finger under the spray.

"It's nothing, I slipped, sorry," he babbled.

Noctis just stared, reeling, trying to act normally. It was true…Prompto was…he… he moved forward and picked up the knife, the finally bit of proof. Prompto was a werewolf…he was obviously using something to supress his scent…he was nothing like what he had thought a werewolf would be like. Was it the real Prompto or an excellent act? He knew what the smell he'd caught was, burning flesh. "No harm," he managed to say, picking up the knife to put in the dishwasher. "Sure you're okay?" he asked and watched as Prompto pulled his hand out from the water, showing a red mark.

"Caught my finger in the drawer," he lied, and maybe if he hadn't already been suspicious he would have bought it.

He felt a surge of rage at having been fooled so well, the urge to attack, to pin him against the counter and sink fangs into vulnerable flesh and drain him dry, and then Prompto looked up at him, a flicker of fear in his eyes, and the urge passed. "I'll finish up in here, you need some ice?"

"It's fine," Prompto denied and he shooed the blonde into the living room.

He grabbed the food and joined him there, noticing Prompto was sitting on the floor again but not in the exact same spot. He settled on the couch and started he movie, watching Prompto from the corner of his eye as the movie played, he rubbed at his finger occasionally, relaxing as the movie went on. Noctis blinked in surprise when he realised Prompto had actually nodded off, he hadn't been tired before…was it a reaction to the silver? Could such a small amount cause such a strong reaction? "Prom?" he called softly and Prompto shifted but didn't wake. He grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over him, checking the time. With Ignis out he didn't want Prompto catching a bus or train alone late at night.

He blinked as he realised he had no plans to turn Prompto in. He moved ever so slowly closer so that his face was near the join of shoulder and neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, mouth open to help get as much information as he could and…there! Barely detectable though enough to have his fangs itching to extend and the desire to bite grow, the scent of wolf. There was also the hint of human male and female vampire…his adoptive parents, so that part of his background was right. The strongest scents were from the day in the arcade and wandering around. He was definitely using something really strong to hide his own scent. Beyond the scent of his nature, his own scent was nice; fresh snow, trees, and salt water. An odd combination but snow and trees had him thinking he was from Niflheim and not Tenebrae and he still didn't want to turn him in anymore.

He had been taught to trust his instincts, guided by his heritage and the Crystal. He watched Prompto sleep and he didn't see a threat, he just hoped he was right. Noctis reached out with his hand and gently ran it through blonde hair, hearing the soft whine and the press against his hand, even in his sleep, unable to help smiling at the reaction, but it was also dangerous since the sound was distinctly animalistic. He couldn't tell anyone or let them find out, not even Ignis and Gladio, he would do everything he could to help protect his secret…without telling Prompto he knew. He wanted Prom to trust him enough to tell him himself, even if that meant waiting years. He could be patient about this, he could. Hopefully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There had been a shift and he wasn't sure why but…it felt nice. Something had changed in the last few weeks between them, but he liked it. Noctis was always at his side at school, keeping others away, protecting him. His wolf liked it, so much he'd had to catch himself a few times from dropping his eyes or baring his throat…like he would to a pack leader. Huh. Well, he could do a lot worse than Noct for a leader. Noctis was nothing like the scientists or trainers at the facility.

It was made weirder by the fact that he still had to fight down automatic reactions sometimes when Noct moved too fast, or his eyes would glow sometimes when he got excited by a game or hadn't drunk enough that day. The conflicting instinct that said enemy and pack leader sometimes led to him having to call off whatever they were doing, but other than showing concern for him, Noctis never said anything. Sometimes he wondered if….not it was impossible, if Noctis even suspected the truth he'd have been arrested or something by now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sara watched Prompto as he did his homework. She didn't know what to think about what he'd admitted. The medications and various products were good, but this was the Prince! She was shocked the paperwork had held up to Royal inspection. The idea of their son being around the Prince and his retainers terrified her, he was risking so much, but….how could they deny him the obviously strong friendship?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched Noctis and Prompto as they did their homework. Something had changed in the last month and he was unsure what but Noctis had become very territorial and protective when it came to Prompto, though the boy didn't appear to have noticed. It had started…after Prompto's first visit to the apartment. Had something happened after he left? But what?

The more he saw of Prompto the more he approved of their friendship. He was a good influence on Noctis, keeping his grades up despite his frequent absences and always happy to text even when he was sick. The boy never asked for anything, just happy to spend time with Noctis, unlike anyone else Noct had tried to befriend over the years.

Prompto seemed comfortable enough with his presence too, although he did shy away at times, not surprising if the younger boy had not socialised much at all before beginning school but he thought they could introduce him to Gladio soon, after giving the Shield strict warning on how to treat the nervous boy.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Ignis smiled at the boys as he set the table for them, moving about as kept an eye on them. It was amazing to see how well Noctis had bonded with the human boy and even more amazing how accepting Prompto was. He had always worried that his Prince would finally make a friend and that friend would freak out when Noctis' instincts kicked in because every vampire reacted differently, especially when magic was added into the mix. Prompto may have a vampiric Mother but Ignis had looked into her, the Votum family had lived in Insomnia for centuries, their vampiric gifts weren't very strong and Sarah Argentum was the last of the family.

Despite that, Prompto was good at reacting how he should when something happened, submitting to Noctis' authority as easily as Ignis himself did, as if used to it. So perhaps her instincts were stronger than one would first assume, leading her son to learn how to soothe them. There were times when Prompto would become still, wary, watching Noctis closely, but it wasn't in fear of Noctis, he could see that,…it was looking for a sign to how he should react to what was happening. He was learning Noctis' reactions and how best to deal with them, all without Ignis having to step in and teach him.

Prompto had definitely gotten the reaction to Noctis' territorial protectiveness down pat very quickly since the behaviour had begun. He would shift slightly behind Noctis, eyes lowered a little, keeping himself still and calm. Any sign of fear would be very bad for whoever else was nearby, unless they were under Noctis' protection as well, then they'd only receive a strong warning. He'd only ever seen Noctis so protective of his Dad, himself, and Gladio. It had also taken longer for such behaviour to surface in regards to them but they were trained to fight, to be able to defend themselves, Prompto wasn't. Maybe they should give Prompto some training? Though he'd never be able to fight a full-blooded vampire, they were just too fast and strong for a human, so maybe a weapon? It was something to consider for the future.

"Food is ready," he called and they scrambled for the table, making him smile. Watching them you'd think they hadn't eaten all day. Noctis hadn't eaten very much, his appetite for food even lower than normal. Prompto seemed to have the teenage ability to eat his own weight at every meal. He didn't mind at all; it was nice to know his work was appreciated. He went to get the rolls and then paused in the doorway, confused, as Prompto went to take the cutlery only to hesitate, fingers hovering over the knife before he moved his hand away. That was odd.

Come to think of it…Prompto never touched the silverware. He would need to speak with him, assure him that it was alright, because he could tell that sometimes the boy was uncomfortable with the signs of wealth around this part of the city. The Argentum's weren't poor but spare funds were lacking, Prompto's medication was not cheap after all. Did he blame himself for his parents financial situation? Did he think he wasn't allowed to touch the expensive things in the apartment?

To his surprise Noctis nabbed Prompto's plate and cut his food up before passing it back. "I saw that fall Prom, you need to rest your wrist," the Prince chided and Prompto flushed in embarrassment.

"It's not that bad, barely hurts."

"Iggy can wrap it for you if you need it," Noctis countered and Ignis frowned in concern.

"Are you injured Prompto?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"I'm okay," he denied and Noctis snarled softly, Prompto instantly dropping his gaze to the table, shoulders slumping, even as Ignis stepped back away from him.

"Some jerks tripped him on the stairs at school," the Prince answered for him. "I wasn't close enough to stop his fall but I did catch him before he could tumble down more than three stairs."

"I see, the students?"

"Suspended for a month. The stairs are tall enough that being tripped the way he was could have…it could have killed him," Noctis admitted shakily and Prompto got up from his chair, walking over to kneel on the floor by Noct's chair.

"Hey, I'm okay. You saved me," he offered a small smile, reaching out to touch Noctis' hand and Noct turned it, holding Prompto's hand in his. "I'll let Ignis look at my wrist."

"Of course, but for now you should eat before the food gets cold."

"You should eat too," Noctis told him so Ignis got himself a plate and sat down, not wanting to push Noctis under the circumstances.

He wondered how much trouble Prompto was having at school with the way he just seemed to accept what had happened. He managed to coax them into talking as they ate, getting Noctis to relax, and when Prompto took more food, Ignis cut it up for him, watching how he favoured his right wrist. Once they were done eating he piled up the dishes and then went for the medical kit he kept under the sink. "Prompto," he called and the younger boy joined him. He slowly reached out and took a warm hand in his. "Any difficulty moving it?" he asked, feeling over the wrist for anything obvious.

"No, it juts aches," Prompto was quick to answer.

The wrist felt a little warmer than the rest of his arm, a sign of injury. "I do not believe you've broken anything; I assume the school checked?" he asked and Prompto nodded. "Good. I'll wrap this for now, you should ice it as well. If it is still hurting by the end of the week you should get it looked at, just to be safe. He pulled out a bandage and wrapped it tightly enough to support it but not too tightly.

"Thanks," Prompto whispered and Ignis smiled at him.

"It's no trouble."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto rubbed his wrist, it didn't hurt at all now but he knew it would look suspicious if he was healed already. The fall had broken his wrist, the break had just been almost healed by the time the school nurse had looked it over, enough that it hadn't been detected. He kept it wrapped to allay any suspicion, making sure to write slower, though Noct was happy to share his notes for the classes they had together which was nice.

At the end of the week he removed the bandages for the last time, happy the charade was done with. He hated lying to cover how fast he healed but it had to be done. At least the bullies were leaving him alone, for now, obviously shocked over what could have happened if Noct hadn't acted and if Prompto really was human.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis had been watching the boys and…he was becoming concerned. Little pieces of information, small clues, were coming together in his mind and the answer they gave terrified and enraged him. He didn't want to think it but…he was becoming more and more sure that Prompto was not the human he seemed to be. He was torn, should he speak to someone or keep watching?

If he said something and he was wrong it could destroy the budding friendship he had with the younger male and also see his clearance pulled even if Ignis was wrong. It was his duty to report anything suspicious, especially something that could threaten the Crown. He glanced at where Prompto was sprawled on the carpet, game controller in hand. Was he a threat? The blonde glanced over at him and grinned happily and he found himself smiling in return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Noctis, we need to speak," Ignis called and Noctis looked up from his homework, frowning at the serious expression on his Advisers face. He put his pen down and pushed his books aside.

"What's wrong Ignis?" he scanned him with all his senses, finding no sign of injury or physical distress.

"Have you noticed anything…odd?"

"Odd how?" Noctis frowned in confusion. What was this about? Ignis seemed reluctant but also concerned, an odd combination for him.

"About," Ignis licked his lips nervously. "Prompto."

He fought not to react, to show how scared the question made him. If anyone was going to work it out without any obvious clues, it was Ignis. Sometimes he was too smart and observant. "What do you mean?" he asked, doing his best to act clueless. "Prompto's, Prompto," he shrugged. "He's been great dealing with stuff and he never flinches, even when I drink from an unsealed container. I know sometimes I've startled him but he's never afraid of me, he trusts me." And that was amazing, outside of the Citadel he'd never had that.

"Noctis it is my duty to report anything amiss, for your safety, for the Crown's safety."

"Ignis," he growled but Ignis held a hand up.

"I have not done so, yet. I have suspicions but no facts and I am well aware how damaging a report could be should it prove false."

"And what is it you suspect?" he demanded. He could order Ignis' silence, but would he obey when Noct was only the Prince and not King.

Ignis stared at him and then sighed. "He has avoided the silverware on every visit, with mostly ridiculous reasoning. Looking back, his illness always covers the full moon, no matter what other days he is housebound. I can detect no scent and while my senses are not as keen as a full vampire I should still detect something which suggests some sort of scent blocker is being used. There are other clues but those are the major ones. Noctis…you know what that points to."

"Say it," he ordered and Ignis stared into his eyes before lowering his slightly, able to see how on edge he was and he knew that was confirming things as far as Ignis was concerned.

"Prompto is a werewolf," Ignis finally whispered.

Noctis swallowed but then nodded. "I know."

That had green eyes widening slightly. "How?"

"He fell asleep against the couch, I had to practically bury my nose against his throat but I caught the scent to confirm some things I'd noticed. He also whined in a rather non-human way when I petted his hair. It doesn't change anything Ignis, he's still the same guy, he's Prompto, he's our friend. I…I even checked the records, there hasn't been so much as a suspected werewolf attack in the city the whole time he's lived here."

"Noctis…I know you don't want to hear this, but that may be the plan," he warned.

"I called him, the day I worked it out, the day I had that nightmare. I'd caught his scent in the carpet but hadn't realised…till I dreamt of the attack and the scents from it. I watched him so closely Ignis, no one is that good of an actor. No spy is so good they have no tells. When he smiles at me…it's real, he's always so happy to see me, you too now you've been letting him in. He burnt himself on a knife getting snacks, that's the only time I've ever picked up on fear, he lied and said he jammed his finger in the drawer. When those guys tripped him on the stairs, I saw it, he could have caught himself but he didn't because a human couldn't have. When I caught him he was so surprised but then he…he was so relieved? Happy? He's never aggressive, at all, which means his control is crazy since everything I've read said that being a werewolf increases aggression, even in the most laidback people, even if they don't act on it," Noctis made himself stop and breath.

Ignis reached out and put his hand over Noctis'. "You truly believe there is no threat?"

"I think he came to Insomnia to be safe, to get away from where the Empire could find him. Maybe he really is the Argentum's cousins son and he was infected so she sent him away to keep the empire from finding him. Or he was born in Niflheim, human or wolf, and escaped. His scent reminds me of Niflheim so I think he escaped, a refugee, just not one who could legally enter the city," he stopped, blinking in surprise.

"Noct?"

"I just realised, in class, whenever the Empire's brought up, especially when it's the really bad things they've done…he flinches. It's not really noticeable, but I sit right next to him."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis listened to Noctis' explanation of why he believed Prompto was not a threat. The idea that Prompto was simply another refugee, just one who couldn't enter the city in a legal manner, was not one he had really considered. The fact he flinched, even so slightly at mentions of the Empire leant strength to Noctis' theory. A spy would never flinch like that at mentions of their home, they would be proud of their actions while flinching suggested fear, perhaps shame. Prompto had lived in the city since he was eight, he could imagine a man finding an abandoned child out in Lucis and being unwilling to leave him there to die. Was that how he had come to the city? Or was he really an Argentum.

Ignis sighed but then nodded. "Very well, I shall remain silent. However, any sign of danger and I will inform the Marshal."

Noctis nodded. "Thanks Specs, he won't let us down, I know it."

"How did he take it when you told him you know?"

"I haven't, and I'm not going to."

"Pardon?" Ignis was surprised.

"I want Prompto to trust me enough one day to tell me, to know I won't hurt him."

"Noctis, no matter how much he comes to trust you, that day may never come. A paranoid protection of his secret has likely been ingrained by now," he warned gently. It would come out eventually, unless Prompto planned to leave the city before his lack of aging could be picked up on. Unless he claimed his Tenebraean Father was of the Fey, granting him an extended lifespan. His own Mother had been human, despite being from that country. Besides, it would be too easy to disprove such a claim and he carried none of the usual physical traits that anyone with Fey ancestry did.

"Think we can keep Gladio from realising?" 

"Once he has met Prompto, I doubt it. I am surprised his secret has been kept so well so far, then again he has never been around so many people before. Then again, if Gladio does not see him regularly, he may not put the pieces together. I've noticed certain objects have vanished from here, I assume that was to keep Prompto safer?"

"Yeah, I've hidden everything that could hurt him but in places I can easily get to if needed. I wanted to replace the silverware but.."

"I definitely would have noticed and commented. I shall arrange suitable replacements. Rambunctious teenagers and silverware are not a good mix," he smirked and Noctis grumbled over getting the blame. Ignis went to the kitchen and got out a few pieces, bending them easily.

"Oops," Noctis snickered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked down, ready to come up with some excuse….except the cutlery was different. There was no stinging scent coming from it, it was duller in colour too. He glanced up and Noctis shrugged.

"Had a small accident with the silverware so Specs swapped it out for something less malleable. He reckons not even Gladio can get this stuff to bend," he offered before digging in and Prompto carefully touched the fork.

The metal didn't burn, he felt nothing at all, so he picked it up and began to eat. He had the feeling he was better off not knowing what Noct had done or how badly he'd damaged the silver set, not with Iggy glowering at the Prince.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

David watched his son get ready for school, looking happy and excited…because he finally had a friend, maybe two from the way he was talking about the Prince's Adviser lately. He was worried about the friendship but he wouldn't say anything. Prompto knew the risks and he would never willingly endanger them. He wished he could do more to give Prompto a happy life and sometimes he wondered if it would have been better for him to grow up somewhere like Lestallum, where he wouldn't have to hide. It was too late now; all they could do was hope his secret was never discovered.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I'm putting up a poll in my ffnet profile for Healer's Son, please vote._

**Chapter 10**

"So I'm finally getting to meet the kid, huh?" Gladio asked, arms crossed, as he watched Ignis move about the apartment.

Ignis stopped and turned to look at him. "Do be kind Gladio. Prompto may not look it, but he is very ill."

"How ill?" Gladio asked warily and Ignis looked away. "Iggy?"

"It is unlikely he will live much past thirty," he admitted softly and Gladio stared in shock, he hadn't realised Noct meant the kid was that sick. "He will need more and more medical aid as he gets older to even live that long."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He did not like lying to Gladio but he would not risk Prompto's safety. Gladio didn't know him and had no reason to remain silent. He knew sooner or later Gladio would find out, but he hoped he would know Prompto well before that happened, would be able to see the boy wasn't a threat. "Then again, with some of the bullying going on it may not be his illness that kills him," he snarled slightly, he'd used his clearance to gain access to the report, had slipped into the school to see the stairs for himself and Noctis had been correct, if Prompto were human, the fall would have killed him.

"What do you mean?" Gladio asked in concern and ignis sighed.

"He was pushed down the stairs at school, luckily Noctis saw and was able to catch him on the third one down so other than a sprained wrist and some bruises he was fine. However, had he been left to fall…we would not be having this conversation."

"Tell me you're joking!" Gladio demanded and Ignis shook his head. "They were expelled?"

"Suspended."

"Does the King know?"

"He is aware of the incident, however it had nothing to do with their friendship which ties his hands. According to Noctis, the other students can be rather cruel in what they say about Prompto. He misses a lot of class due to being too ill to attend and he is not allowed to participate in any kind of sport or even the physical education classes, I am sure you can guess how the other students take that."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio grimaced, poor kid, sounded like he couldn't catch a break. He was very lucky Noctis had seen him fall too, hopefully any other vampire student at the school would have done the same if necessary. What had those kids been thinking? If they'd killed another student they'd be in serious trouble. That they'd only been suspended was concerning but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even see about getting Noct's friend some defence training if he couldn't even participate in sport. "So what do you really think about the k…Prompto?"

"Despite his health, he is a happy young man, rather isolated and a bit unsure of himself in social situations because of that. His first thought when we pointed out the apartment was that Noctis must have incredible views. In fact he spent the first half hour taking pictures of the city, he is a gifted photographer. Several of Noctis' grades have gone up as well due to his assistance. He is also incredible when it comes to dealing with Noctis' moods, as his Mother is also a vampire he needed no instructions on how to react. He has never been afraid of Noctis and will happily sit and chat while Noct is drinking without any discomfort at all."

He almost sounded too good to be true…except for the death sentence he was living under. No one had ever discouraged Noct from making human friends, in the safety of the city they could live a century, sometimes a bit over, but to befriend one with such a severely shortened lifespan? Noctis was no stranger to death though and if he could really have a friend outside of them, even if only for a few years, it was worth it. It wasn't often he wished they were like some of the myths, but for Noctis to keep his friend, for the poor kids Mother who had to watch her son die so young…yeah, he wished they could 'turn' people.

It was good that he could deal with Noct's vampiric instincts and nature, it meant he wouldn't have to watch himself too much. Then again, Noctis didn't look threatening, he did. He'd need to watch his strength though, if he wasn't allowed to play sport then likely his body was rather weak and he didn't want to hurt the kid on accident.

Gladio watched Ignis set the table and frowned. "New cutlery?"

"Let us say that silverware and rambunctious teenagers are not always a good mix. Not even you should be able to damage these," Ignis smirked and Gladio flashed a bit of fang at him playfully. He got the feeling he didn't want to know what had happened the actual silver stuff. He didn't get why it was used anyway, like a werewolf would be able to hide so well it'd take that to out it.

He straightened up as the front door opened and he heard Noct talking to someone. He could hear the steady beat of two hearts…no, the second was a little faster, nervous to meet him? He didn't want to scare the kid so he uncrossed his arms and slouched a little to lessen the height difference since Ignis had mentioned Prompto was slightly shorter than Noct.

The two younger teens moved into view and Gladio got his first good look at Prompto Argentum. He'd seen his photo in the file Ignis had put together and he'd glimpsed him at a distance at the school but that was it he wasn't much shorter than Noctis, and he might grow some more in the next few years. His hair was a very bright blonde and his blue eyes were just as brilliant in colour. His skin was pale and covered in freckles, limbs lanky. He was thin and he looked tired, though Ignis had said he'd only been back at school for two days since his last batch of sick days. Despite the weakness of his body and the slight nervousness at seeing him, there was also a quiet strength there. Not surprising really, he'd been sick all his life but still fought on.

Gladio stepped forward and held his hand out, wondering if he'd take it, grinning when he did. "Gladiolus Amicitia, call me Gladio. Good to finally meet you," he offered as they shook.

"Prompto Argentum, though I guess you already knew that. It's nice to meet you too."

"Noct tells me you're the best at first person shooters, mind proving it?" he smirked and Prompto blinked at him in obviously surprised but then he grinned slightly before looking to Noct who nodded.

"Go on, show Gladio who the best is," he urged and Gladio laughed, leading the kid into the living room to set up a game.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis slumped back on the couch, that couldn't really have gone any better. Obviously Ignis had warned Gladio to take it easy on Prompto and Prompto had been a bit nervous but Gladio had been smart to offer to play a game with him, it had served as a good ice breaker. He opened his eyes when the couch dipped to find Gladio sitting at the other end. "So?"

"He seems a nice enough guy," Gladio offered. "You were right about his skill at games."

"They don't need two players or a lot of physical energy," Noctis answered sadly and Gladio nodded in understanding. So far, Gladio didn't seem at all suspicious, something he was very glad for. He didn't like lying to Gladio, he was his Shield, but that was also the reason he had to keep the truth from him. He knew Gladio would probably work it out eventually, but the longer it took the better since then he would know Prompto and realise himself that he wasn't a threat. He could take Gladio's anger over keeping this secret.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto staggered to his feet and then dragged himself up the stairs, forcing himself into the kitchen where he grabbed the pre-made nutrient shake from the fridge, drinking it. He then staggered to his bedroom to collapse into bed, falling asleep quickly.

He woke for lunch and smiled when he saw a text from Noctis, sending a reply while he ate before heading back to bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"No Prompto?" Gladio asked and Noctis shook his head.

"Off sick," he shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders slumping a bit and Gladio nodded.

That sucked for the kid, excursions were the best bit of school and Prompto was missing one to the Citadel. It was why Gladio was there, any time the class left the security of the campus he had to accompany Noct. It was the Citadel, the place Noctis had lived most of his life, so a tour through the public areas wasn't all that interesting for them but he would bet Prompto would love it. They'd have to look at arranging something for Prompto later, he'd be snapping away like mad at the architecture.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis had a pretty good idea why Prompto was sick, he was avoiding the Citadel. Not that he blamed him, if he was going to be outed, it'd be here. There was so much even in the public areas that was designed to catch a werewolf that his attending would have been way too dangerous. Honestly, Noctis wished he could join him, he was bored out of his mind and he hated the looks he kept getting from the other students and the guards saluting when they saw him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio smirked as Noctis hit the mat, rolling to absorb the impact and get back to his feet quicker. He didn't give him time to get his bearings, pressing the attack, always pushing Noct to get better. The kids magic had its uses but…there were days he wished Noctis wasn't burdened by it, when he could see how it and the Crystal taxed his body to the limit, making him sleep and need more blood than the rest of them did. Thankfully, he'd never misjudged his own needs so badly that he had gone for a classmate or anything. Still, it made school hard and Gladio had the feeling that if Noctis hadn't made a friend he would have been trying to get out of school in favour of tutors.

He was getting better at fighting every year, even when he tried to slack off his training. Gladio had been working hard to fit it in around time spent with Prompto since the kid was off sick so much. Noctis would train a lot on those days to give him more free time when Prompto was okay. Once he'd started doing that, Noctis had stopped complaining so much about training, knuckling down to it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis smiled, leaning back against the tree as he listened to Prompto chatter away. Thinking back to the first day of school, Prompto had changed a lot. He'd been so nervous that day, for a lot of reasons, but now he was a lot more relaxed and outgoing. Noctis was his only friend though, but Prompto didn't seem to care. Thankfully, there had been no more instances of potentially deadly bullying but he was still bullied. It had been bad enough hearing the whispers himself, but it was worse knowing Prompto could hear them too.

He did wonder how good Prompto's senses were in human form. Being infected young or even born a werewolf meant he would have above human abilities but just how far above? He'd seen the reports over the years but those were mostly on MT's who definitely were not normal wolves.

"Any plans for the summer?" he asked and Prompto rolled onto his stomach in the grass to look up at him.

"Not really? Dad said I could go to Altissia with him if I feel up to it but I don't think I will. Last thing I want is to be stuck in a hotel sick."

"That'd suck," Noctis agreed and Prompto stuck his tongue out at him childishly, making Noctis laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled at Noctis across the table, he looked forward to every family meal with his son. They were less frequent now that Noct was living outside of the Citadel but he believed Noctis needed the space and time away to become independent. And he had done well, his grades had improved considerably in several classes and he had made a friend!

He had been surprised when Ignis' first report mentioned the boy and had read everything on this Prompto Argentum that Ignis supplied, ensuring that the security checks were run quickly but thoroughly. What had been found saddened him, but Noctis knew and hadn't let it affect his friendship. He was proud of his son for accepting things would end in grief between them, that if their friendship lasted he would end up burying his friend, and instead of running Noctis was doing what he could to give Prompto a happy time at school. He had seen Noctis in the Citadel, taking photos to share with the other boy, or digging out books from the library that he thought he would like.

There was some concern over the boy with the gaps in his history but getting information from Tenebrae anymore was almost impossible as the Empire hounded them. He wished they could offer more support but they had Imperial bases in Lucis, keeping their troops occupied. Thankfully, the magic of the Fey was strong enough to keep the Empire out for the most part. There had been talks on and off for years about betrothing Noctis and Lunafreya, the Queen's daughter. Uniting the kingdoms would strengthen both against the Empire but they barely knew each other and he had never wanted to force Noctis into a political match. There was still time, Noctis was not yet sixteen, too young to even consider marriage just yet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis glanced at his phone, hesitating. Ignis wouldn't like what he was considering but… he was going to do it anyway. He grabbed his school bag and made sure he had the surprise assignment their teacher had announced in it. He didn't know what the man's problem with Prompto was but he wasn't going to let him get away with it. He put his shoes on and then left his apartment, theoretically, he knew how to get to the house, he'd just never done it before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto slumped against the counter, drinking his customary shake, longing for his bed. The sound of knocking on the front door startled him and he frowned in confusion. He was considering ignoring it but then whoever it was knocked again and he groaned but made himself move. The closer he got to the door the more confused he became until he pulled it open to find his senses hadn't been misleading him. "Noct?" he leant against the door, unsure.

Noctis smiled at him and then stepped forward, slipping under his arm to support him which was nice. "You look like death warmed up," he commented, helping him to the couch before going back to close the door.

"Why're you here?" Prompto was confused and worried.

"Because a certain teacher is a bastard," Noct answered, sitting beside him and digging through his school bag. He put the assignment on the table and Prompto frowned at it. He felt Noctis' cool hand press against his forehead and he couldn't help leaning into the touch. "Have you eaten?"

"Shake," he mumbled.

"Okay, lay down," Noctis stood and Prompto blinked at him in confusion but then he was being pressed down on the couch, a throw being used to cover him. he sighed as he felt Noctis running his fingers through his hair, it felt really nice. "Go to sleep Prom," Noct whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He watched as Prompto gave in to his body's need for sleep. Was it this bad every full moon? He looked horrible, totally wiped out by the night before. He hated to think of Prompto dealing with this every month. It wasn't fair. It made him regret his decision to wait for Prompto to approach him about his secret, he wanted to be there to help him, just like Prompto helped him by making sure he stayed awake in class and not being disgusted when he drank around him. He knew Ignis was worried about him being alone during the full moon too.

Once sure he was deeply asleep Noctis got up and looked around, he didn't go anywhere he shouldn't, Prompto would be able to smell if he did after all. He may not be up to Specs standards, but he could cook some simple things so he put a good lunch together for when he woke, with plenty of protein.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto groaned, trying to stretch out but he felt something hard at his feet. He blinked blurrily up at the ceiling in confusion, pushing himself up enough to find that yes, he was on the couch. Why? Then he saw the familiar bag beside the coffee table…Noct? He sat up further, looking around in panic.

"Hey," Noctis emerged from the kitchen. "Feeling any better?"

"Noct?"

That got a grin. "You were pretty exhausted when I got here. Hungry? I'm no Ignis but I'm not totally helpless in the kitchen."

"Ummm…what?" he was so confused. He watched Noctis approach, reaching out to feel his forehead.

"I brought over the assignment we were given yesterday which is due Monday. You were exhausted though so you've been sleeping on the couch while I put some food together and read," Noctis shrugged. "So, hungry?"

"I…yeah…a bit," he went to get up but Noctis pushed him back down.

"I'll get it, you stay." He came back with two plates which he put down before going back to grab two glasses of soda.

Prompto was surprised to find that the food was pretty good. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's not like you're contagious or anything. It's silly that I've never visited before."

"Are you allowed?" he asked, brain finally working better.

"Yeah, the clearance for you to come to the apartment also cleared my coming here."

"Oh," he hadn't realised that. Had he locked the door to the basement? Noct wouldn't go snooping, he just had to stay cool.

"Hey, you okay?" Noctis asked in concern and he nodded automatically. "If you want me to go…"

"No! I…please…" he looked away; cheeks stained red in embarrassment at sounding so needy but it was always nicer to have someone with him the day after.

"Okay, I'll stay as long as you want," Noctis promised and Prompto nodded.

When they were done with lunch Noctis showed him the assignment and they went to work on it, even though his brain still felt mostly like mush.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 11**

It was almost night by the time they finished the assignment, Prompto barely awake as Noct packed his things back into his bag. His phone rang and Prom jerked but Noctis answered. "Hey Specs."

"Highness, where are you?"

"Prompto's," he offered as Prompto blinked sleepily.

"I see…."

"Our teacher already has it out for him Ignis, I wasn't going to let him say Prom didn't do the work."

"Very well, when would you like me to pick you up?"

"Any time, we've got it doen and Prompto's half asleep. Could you bring the leftovers in my fridge or something? I don't think he has the energy to cook even cup noodles."

"Of course, I shall be there in an hour."

"Thanks." He hung up and put his phone away before leaning back on the couch. He reached out and tugged Prompto down into his side, his head falling onto Noct's shoulder.

"Noct?" Prompto stiffened slightly, fighting the urge to sleep.

"Shh, just sleep Prom, I've got you," he whispered, keeping an arm around him and he slowly relaxed, becoming dead weight against him. He shifted an arm to gently rub his back as he waited. He knew he was in for a lecture, for not telling anyone where he was and for coming alone the day after the full moon. When he came, he'd see there was no danger, he doubted Prompto could squash a spider at the moment. When it was close to an hour he carefully got up, guiding Prompto down on the couch before moving to the front window, watching for the car. When Ignis pulled in he opened the door, pressing a finger to his lips.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was angry that Noctis had gone to Prompto's without informing anyone. It wasn't just that though. He had come to accept that Prompto meant no harm and was genuinely their friend, but emotions ran high around the full moon, it was dangerous! He parked in Prompto's driveway and saw Noctis open the door. He picked up the bag of food and approached, Noctis motioning for silence and he saw why as soon as he entered, Prompto lying sprawled on the couch, deep asleep.

Prompto looked utterly exhausted, skin pale, bags under his eyes. He shivered in his sleep and Noctis quickly tugged the thrown down over his body, running his hand through messy blond hair, Prompto whining softly, pressing into his touch before settling again.

Ignis turned and went into the kitchen to begin preparing the meal. They would eat with Prompto and ensure he made it to bed safely. Perhaps…neither of them had anything on in the morning, Noctis even had all of his homework done…the scent in the house wasn't overly noticeable and so long as they showered thoroughly and he washed their clothes then no one would notice it, even after a night sleeping in the house. It would be easier if Prompto knew they knew but the last thing he needed while recovering was the stress of them admitting they knew. He took his time preparing the meat heavy, filling, meal and then motioned at Noctis to set the table for three, getting a happy smile. Once it was all ready Ignis went over to the couch and crouched down.

"Prompto? I need you to wake up," he called softly, unsure if he should touch him or not. Prompto shifted slightly but that was it. "Prompto?" he called again and then slowly reached out to touch his shoulder, ready to throw himself back if Prompto reacted. He had been around him enough that he hoped the blond knew his scent well enough to accept his presence. "It's time for dinner," he offered and he glanced up as Noctis walked over, waving a plate close by, Prompto's nose twitching as the smell of meat reached him.

Blue eyes fluttered open tiredly and Prompto jerked back from him before blinking and focusing, relaxing as he recognised him. "Iggy?" he mumbled and Ignis smiled.

"Good evening," he reached out to run his fingers through Prompto's hair, feeling him press into the touch, relieved to find his body temperature seemed in his normal range. "Dinner is ready." Prompto frowned in confusion, obviously too tired to put things together. "Noctis mentioned how tired you are today so I brought food over. We shall eat with you and stay the night in case you need something," he explained.

He saw as realisation hit him and Prompto struggled to sit up so Ignis reached out, helping him. "I'm okay, you don't have to."

"We want to," Noctis cut him off. He'd put the plate back on the table and now leant in to grip Prompto's shoulder. "We're your friends Prom, you don't have to go through this alone. We want to help you."

"Noctis is correct. Our schedules are free tomorrow and I have informed Gladio where we will be. Neither of us feels comfortable with you being alone in your current condition. What if you fell?" Ignis asked and Prompto looked away. Ignis could hear the accelerated beat of his heart, smell the slightest hint of fear. "Do you need any of your medications?" he asked gently and Prompto nodded. "Where is it?"

"Blue bottle in the main bathroom," he answered when it was obvious he wouldn't be allowed up the stairs to go get it.

"On it," Noctis offered a grin, reaching out to ruffle messy blond hair before darting upstairs, Prompto staring after him, worried.

"Alright, let's get you over to the table before the food gets cold. Can you walk or should I carry you?" he asked, smiling gently when Prompto went red in embarrassment.

"I can walk," he insisted.

"Very well," Ignis slipped his shoulder under Prompto's arm and pulled him slowly to his feet, steadying him and taking most of his weight. They walked slowly over to the table where Prompto sat as Noctis appeared with the bottle.

Prompto took out two pills and downed them with some juice. He then stared at the meal Ignis had provided before looking up at him. "Thanks Iggy," he whispered.

"No trouble at all. You need to keep your strength up," he smiled in return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis gave Prom his pills, watching him take them, wondering what they were really for since there was no label on the bottle. He hated seeing him so exhausted and he was pretty sure he was even in some pain. It made sense, turning from a human into a wolf had to be rather traumatic on the body. He'd never seen it but he'd heard enough to know it was violent.

They sat at the table and tucked into the delicious stew, Noctis watching Prompto closely, catching his spoon when it slipped from tired fingers. Having already finished his own he simply dragged his chair closer and helped Prom finish, making him go red. "Hey, it's okay. I want to help you, whatever you need," he promised seriously.

"Noct…" blue eyes were conflicted and Noctis knew he had to be worried about giving himself away.

Noctis rested his hand over Prompto's. "You're my best friend Prom, I can't just leave you like this. I never realised it was this bad," he admitted softly and Prompto looked away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto felt terrible, not just physically anymore but emotionally too. They were both being so kind and he didn't deserve it, they didn't understand why he was so weak and tired. They thought he was just sick and there was a small part of him that wanted to tell them the truth, to tell his pack leader. He hadn't even marked Noct as pack! How could it affect him so strongly without that bond?

He just…he wanted…he took a shaky breath, eyes itching, and then Noctis was tugging him closer, pulling him down so that his head was against Noct's shoulder, Noctis' arms wrapped around him. he wanted to stiffen, to pull away, it was too dangerous! He couldn't help breathing in deeply, taking in Noct's scent, a small part of him still cringing slightly from the smell of vampire, screaming danger, attack…but he had gotten used to his Mom to the point he could shift around her, he would eventually get fully used to Noctis too. But this close….what is Noct smelt him?

"Shh, it's okay," Noctis murmured, a hand rubbing his back. "We're here, whenever you need us. You're not alone," he promised and Prompto found himself lifting his arms, burying his hands in the back of Noct's shirt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was relieved to feel Prompto's hands in his shirt, ignoring Ignis' stare. He could smell the wolf now, stronger than ever and his fangs itched like mad but he forced himself to ignore the feeling, closing his eyes to just enjoy holding his friend. Prom's body was warm, too warm, though it could be excused as fever from his 'illness', and it felt nice against his own cool temperature. His hand moved to run through wild blond hair and he felt Prompto go boneless, slumped in his arms, rubbing his cheek against Noctis' shoulder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched, worried. He wasn't concerned that Prompto would attack, in his current condition he'd be little threat even if he did. anything that happened would be instinct, not a true attack, he did not believe Prompto would ever harm Noctis. He had seen the way the younger boy looked at Noctis, the devotion…and it did make him wonder, he knew wolves lived in packs. With his parents gone so much, his birth parents out of his life, having been so isolated…did he see Noct as part of his pack? If he did it could only be good, a way to help his instincts accept being so close to a vampire.

Still, hugging him was not the smartest idea, Prompto avoided prolonged contact to keep from letting them smell what little wolf scent he carried, to keep it from transferring to them. Then again, even Ignis could faintly detect it even from where he was sitting. They would have to shower thoroughly and then he would need to wash their clothing several times, before they ran into anyone else, including Gladio.

Ignis stood from the table and went into the lounge area, pulling the cushions from the couch and chairs. He laid them out and then went to the hall cupboard, finding linens. He got them out and used them with the pillows to make a large sleeping area. He then went upstairs and went into Prompto's room, finding it far neater than the average teenagers bedroom, the walls covered in posters and photos, bookshelves overflowing with books and magazines. He went to the bed and took his pillows, adding them to the cushions on the floor downstairs. He could feel Noctis watching him, Prompto now slumped limply against him, asleep?

He walked back over to the table to find that Prompto had fallen asleep in Noctis' hug. Carefully, he disentangled him from Noctis before lifting him, finding him heavier than he looked but not too heavy for him to carry over the cushion nest. He lay Prompto down and he curled into the pillows. He then went to clean up after the meal, Noctis helping him.

"We will need to be careful on returning to the apartment, even I can smell the wolf scent clinging to him," he murmured and Noctis nodded. When they were down Noctis stripped down to t-shirt and boxers before going to lay down with Prompto, able to fall asleep easily. Ignis couldn't help puttering around, neatening things, before eventually joining them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was really warm and the scent of vampire was strong…had he crawled in with his parents again? No…he hadn't done that in years…they weren't home. He tensed, realising there was an arm around his waist, a cool arm, and he felt his breathing hitch in alarm.

"Shh Prompto, it's alright, it's just us," a familiar voice whispered, a cool hand touching his cheek, cool but not cool enough…for a full vampire.

He forced his eyes open and found himself staring into green eyes, his glasses missing, his hair falling messily about his face. "Iggy?" he mumbled and the Adviser smiled softly.

"Good morning. Noctis is behind you, I don't think he's let go all night. You scared him when you basically passed out on him."

He had? He frowned, dredging up foggy memories of the day before…Noct at his door…homework….stew, Ignis had cooked…then nothing. He swallowed nervously, had he taken his meds? Could they…no, if they had smelt him then he wouldn't be waking up like this. They'd have called the Guard or killed him or something.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay," he lifted his head to look around, finding they were sleeping on the floor downstairs, except it was too soft for the floor…ah, the couch was missing all its cushions.

"Well you look more alert and your colour is better. Feel like a shower?" Ignis asked and he nodded. "Let's see if we can free you from Noctis' grasp then and you can shower while I put some breakfast together," Ignis sat up and began helping him get free of his clingy friend.

He stumbled upstairs to grab clean clothing before getting into the shower and scrubbing himself with the soap before rinsing off and then washing again to be safe. He took his meds only to find a bottle missing…a vague memory of Noct giving them to him and he shuddered, if the bottles had been labelled… he took a deep breath and then got dressed for the day, heading back downstairs, stopping and staring, unable to help smiling as he watched Noct sleep, having sprawled out now that they were up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis heard his quite footsteps and glanced out of the kitchen, seeing Prompto standing on the bottom step, staring at where Noctis was still sleeping. He saw the smile that spread across his face and wondered what he could see, the back of the couch blocked his own view. Prompto walked over and knelt down, out of sight as well, yet he felt no concern at all. Prom soon joined him, getting some juice from the fridge.

"What about blood?" he asked quietly.

"I am fine," Ignis assured him. "I will give Noctis some of my blood to tie him over, since I am half human he can feed off me," he explained just as quietly, watching blue eyes go wide.

"You mean…he'll bite you?"

Ignis nodded, would that scare him? Disgust him? "Prompto, Noctis would never bite you, not unless you had talked about it and agreed to allow him to. None of us would do that. You know that don't you?" he asked gently, worried that he'd scared the teen.

To his relief Prompto nodded. "Have you…ever bitten someone?" he asked, sounding curious.

Ignis turned the stove off and began setting their food onto plates. "Once, accidently," he admitted and Prompto frowned.

"Accidentally?"

"A training accident with Gladio when I was thirteen."

"Ouch?"

"He definitely didn't appreciate it but he laughed it off," Ignis explained and Prompto smiled slightly as they sat to eat. It was amazing the difference in Prompto compared to the night before. He was awake and alert, the bags beneath his eyes shrunk considerably, though he was still a little tired looking, maybe a little pale.

They were just finishing cleaning up when Noctis stumbled in, leaning heavily against Ignis. He nuzzled at Ignis' throat, obviously hungry and Ignis stroked his hair. He looked up to find Prompto watching them, something…almost sad about the look. "Should we use the bathroom?" he asked Prompto who blinked and then shook his head.

"Wherever you're comfortable," he answered.

Ignis felt Noctis' press closer, sharp fangs scraping his skin. "Noct…." He closed his eyes, shivering slightly. Vampires usually only bit each other for one reason but because he was half human he could be fed on, to a point, but he still reacted to the bite more like a vampire than human. The venom had no effect on him, it was the bite and pull of his blood he reacted to, though he was struggling to keep it under control because it was Noct and because Prompto was watching. He couldn't hold back a groan as Noctis sank his fangs into the vein, hands moving to clutch his shoulders, his head falling back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched with wide eyes, he'd never seen Iggy like that before. Good thing he was leaning against the counter or Prom thought the two would end up on the floor. He'd asked his Dad once, what it was like. He'd explained the effect of vampire venom on the human body, how it made his body totally relaxed, made it feel like he was floating, safe. He knew it was to keep the person from struggling and he wondered how it would affect him sometimes. Obviously it didn't cause the same reaction in half vampires and likely full vampires too. This wasn't lethargy and safety, his fought to keep his expression calm as the scents reached his sensitive nose.

Noctis pulled back, licking the wound to close it and then licking his own lips to clean the blood off. "Okay?" he whispered and Ignis nodded distractedly.

Prompto turned away, pouring a glass of juice before handing it to Noct who got Ignis to drink it. He felt like he'd seen something very private, like he was intruding, but then Noct took his hand, tugging him over, hugging him, before he stumbled off to sit down, still sleepy.

Five hours he watched them drive away, feeling better than normal so close to the full moon. It had been amazing to have them there and he wanted to beg them to come back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as they got the apartment they made for the showers, scrubbing themselves clan of Prompto's scent, Ignis glad he kept spare clothing there for emergencies. Once done he threw their clothing into the machine with more detergent and sanitiser than for even the dirtiest of washes. Noctis opened the windows too to disperse any scent that may have come in with them. Ignis would clean the car later. When Gladio showed up that evening he gave no indication of smelling anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio chuckled as Prompto managed to trip over his own feet, scrambling up before he could offer him a hand. It was odd being alone with the kid but he'd offered to help him out with his shopping when the teen had said he needed to get home to do it. they were almost back to his house, somewhere Gladio had never been before and of course Prompto chose to trip then, though at least there was nowhere around to see his clumsy moment. He winced as he saw bright red blood on the knee of his jeans and then the wind shifted slightly and his fangs extended in reaction to the scent, even as Prompto turned away. He knew that scent but it made no sense…werewolf.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So, I've decided this will be deviating drastically from the one shot when it comes to Prompto finding out they know about him, it'll also happen earlier. Dragging the suspense out till there 20 was fine in a one shot, not so much in the chaptered version._

_Still haven't chosen pairings though it keeps trying to write itself as the guys together._

**Chapter 12**

_The wind shifted slightly and his fangs extended in reaction to the scent, even as Prompto turned away. He knew that scent but it made no sense…werewolf._

Gladio checked, they were alone, though the houses around them were occupied. He felt…numb. Noct's first friend…the bubbly blond…was a werewolf? The enemy? How? There'd been no attacks recorded in the city so he hadn't been recently infected but it was impossible to hide the monthly change. He'd been left alone with Noctis for months….he'd been in a car with both Prince and Adviser…how had they not noticed? He'd seen Prompto fall asleep, head against Noct's leg or Noctis falling asleep leaning against him. He was just a sickly human, right?

Sickly…..was that how he hid it?

He looked at Prompto to find him gathering dropped shopping from the one bag Gladio had let him carry even as he pressed down on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He saw a hand trembling slightly and until that moment he would have taken it as a sign of his weakness but no…it was fear. Of him? He was trained to kill werewolves, to defend his Prince.

Why had Prompto not acted? He'd had plenty of opportunities to do it, Noct had even been to his house alone before, the perfect place to do it and then get away before anyone knew.

He should act, subdue the boy before he could shift, call the Guard…he took a deep breath, the scent was already fading, the wound likely healed since it had basically been a scrape…but now he could pick up the acrid scent of fear. He needed to speak with Ignis.

"You break something?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

Prompto looked up at him and yeah, he was scared but hiding it very well. "No, you only let me carry the light stuff," he offered a little shakily, standing up with the last of the spilt groceries, stuffing them back in the bag.

"Come on or your ice cream'll melt."

Prompto grinned. "But that's the best! When it's all melty around the edges and you can scoop it out with a finger."

Gladio chuckled. "So much for healthy eating," he couldn't help teasing even as his mind reeled.

"Hey, it's light ice cream and it takes me two months to eat a carton."

They started walking again, Gladio fighting down the urge to do something. Prompto obviously thought he hadn't realised and it was best to play along until he could talk to Ignis. He had to know right? But then why hadn't he done anything? If he had driven them to the shops rather than giving in to Prompto's desire to walk because he was feeling good, would he have found out the truth?

He followed Prompto into a small two storey house and then into the kitchen, seeing Ignis' subtle but growing influence from the times he had brought Prompto home or Noctis had visited. He subtly scented the air, there was a scent there…but he could smell a lot of plants, cleaning products and scented candles, to hide Prompto's natural scent? It had taken exposure to his blood for Gladio to smell anything, how did he do that?

He helped put the groceries away and then told him he needed to get home, waving goodbye before heading out. He waited until he was five blocks away before calling using handsfree, unsure how good Prompto's senses would be in human form. "Ignis? We need to talk, now."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis glanced down at his phone with a frown but put his book away and got out two glasses of blood to warm, Gladio had sounded on edge and the blood would help him keep his temper under control. It wasn't long before Gladio knocked and he let the other in, seeing the confusion and anger in his face. Ignis got the glasses and pressed one into his hand, making him pause and drink it. "What happened?"

"Did you know?"

"About what?" Ignis asked, not sure what he was talking.

"Prompto," he snarled, fists clenching. "He tripped, scraped his knee up good. I know that scent Ignis!"

Ignis closed his eyes. "Where is he?" Please let Gladio not have done anything rash.

"Home," was the curt answer.

"I am well aware of Prompto's status, as is Noctis," he admitted calmly. "Noctis made the connection first, understandable considering what happened so long ago. I came to my own conclusion and confronted Noctis."

"Then why haven't you acted?"

"I have," that got a frown of confusion even as he fought the urge to flash fangs at the older vampire. "I have spent time with Prompto, observing him closely, I have also spent time in his home, including the day after the full moon," he chose not to mention that Noctis had gone hours earlier, alone. "Despite his…condition, everything I have seen says that he is exactly what he appears to be, a wonderful young man who is fiercely loyal to Noctis. He has been raised by a vampire and a human Gladio, while I do not know if he actually is related to them or not, it is obvious he loves them. The other likely scenario is that he is a refugee, found by one of them outside of the city as a young child. If I thought for even a second that he was dangerous or a threat, I would have acted, despite Noctis' order to do nothing."

"Noctis did what?"

"He made the connection the first time Prompto came to the apartment. Despite whatever methods are used to conceal his scent a small amount transferred to where he had been sitting and Noctis picked up on it. Instead of telling anyone, he met with Prompto, in public, the next day. He knew the risks but also that being in public was the safest option. They spent time playing at an arcade and then returned to watch a movie. By the time Prompto went home, Noctis was sure of his assessment, that Prompto is not a threat to him," Ignis reported calmly.

He collected their glasses and took them to rinse and collect his thoughts before going back to sit, relieved to see Gladio had calmed some and was now thinking things through.

"That was when Noctis' behaviour began to shift and he became very protective of Prompto, even helping to cover for him when it came to things such as the silverware. Prompto has never been afraid of Noctis, he responds almost unconsciously when Noctis' instincts are strong. In fact…I believe that Prompto's wolf has come to see Noctis as pack, perhaps even the pack leader."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio's eyes went wide. Was that even possible? Wolves formed packs with their own kind, sometimes humans were included, though rarely, but a vampire? Was it possible? He forced himself to think it through, going over every interaction he had observed between the two younger boys, how Prompto reacted to everything.

He remembered the way Noctis would subtly ensure Prompto was in a protected position and the way Noctis had pushed the boy behind him that time Gladio had been play wrestling with Ignis, something he could rarely convince the too serious young man to do, and they'd rolled near the couch. Noct's fangs had been very obvious, eyes glowing…and Prompto had let himself be pushed back, gaze down, body relaxed, submissive…what werewolf would show such behaviour to a vampire? To a Lucis Caelum? Was Iggy right? Had Prompto somehow come to see Noctis as his pack leader?

How had he even gotten into the city though? "When did he come to Insomnia?"

Ignis nodded in understanding. "When Noctis heard he had moved from Tenebrae when he was eight, he asked if they had been there at the same time. Prompto admitted that he and Mr Argentum arrived in the days after the attack on Noctis."

"How? Security was so tight…"

"It was, but not right after. Everything was thrown into chaos…perhaps enough that a guard would not think to check thoroughly on someone who regularly comes and goes from the city," Ignis shrugged slightly. "There has not been even a hint of wolf activity within the city since Prompto's arrival. Noctis believes he is a refugee due to his scent also the way he reacts when the Empire is mentioned. He flinches Gladio, no spy or assassin would flinch when hearing the horrors perpetrated by their government, they would be proud of it. I've seen him after the full moon…I've seen healthier looking corpses. He could not even manage a bowl of stew without Noctis feeding him and then passed out on him. Even when he woke with Noctis holding him, he did not lash out."

He didn't know what to do. If he reported Prompto, he would lose all trust from Noctis and likely Ignis too. Noctis would never accept him as his Shield with such a betrayal between them. But his first duty was to ensure Noctis' safety. He could feel Ignis staring at him, waiting with his almost limitless patience. And then he frowned. "Wait a sec, why is everything theory? Didn't he tell you the truth?"

"Prompto is not aware of our knowledge."

"What?"

"Noctis wants Prompto to trust him enough to tell him willingly. I have warned him that no matter how much he trusts us, that may never happen. Paranoid secrecy has likely been deeply ingrained by now."

Gladio groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Great, he couldn't even question the kid…wolf…Prompto without pissing Noctis off.

"Please Gladio, spend time with him, watch him with Noctis and you will see what we have. Werewolves are not automatically the enemy; I know instinct tells you otherwise but we are more than our instincts. Prompto has not once snarled or given any other sign of being ruled by his instincts, it is almost like he doesn't have them when it comes to us, although looking back I can see one or two times where he has left suddenly after one of us has done something very vampiric. He fights his instincts down enough to leave and go home. He has never shown any aggression, even to those who bully him."

"Alright, I'll give it a month."

"Thank you," Ignis smiled softly, so sure that he would agree with them and he hoped Iggy was right.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto threw his ruined jeans into the bin and collapsed on his bed, trembling in shock and fear. Of all the stupid things to do! He lay there, unable to make himself get up, waiting for the sound of the Guard breaking in to take him away. He buried his face in his pillow, feeling tears in his eyes.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that but he finally heard a knock and he stiffened, glancing at his window. No...they'd have the place surrounded. He forced leaden limbs to move, stumbling down the stairs to open the door, staring at...Ignis?

"Prompto? Prompto!"

He blinked, hearing the alarm in Ignis' voice and then he realised cool hands were clasping his shoulders, shaking him ever so gently and he shook his head.

"Prompto? Can you hear me?" he demanded, one hand moving to gently stroke his cheek and he trembled.

"Ig…" he gasped as he was suddenly off his feet and then he realised Ignis was carrying him. He grabbed Ignis' shirt with a hand, too shocked to do anything else. Then Ignis was sitting down wrapping the couch throw around them, rubbing his arms gently.

"Breath Prompto, I need you to focus on me," he urged and it was so easy to just do as he said. "Good, that's good. You're alright, I'm right here," Ignis just held him, tucking Prompto's head under his chin and Prompto curled into him even as part of his brain screamed to move, that Iggy would smell him.

He breathed deeply, Ignis' scent was different to Noct and Gladio, because he was half human, it barely stirred his instincts. Well no, it tugged at one, the one that said to bite and claim, to ensure everyone knew Ignis was his pack. He felt Ignis' hand on his back, rubbing gently and slowly his body relaxed totally.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis soothed Prompto as best he could, feeling the trembling slowly stop, the younger boy becoming limp but he could tell he was awake. He'd been terrified when Prompto had opened the door, skin blanched white, eyes glassy. He should have told Gladio to wait and called Prompto. When he finally had and the teen didn't answer, even after multiple attempts, he had rushed to the house, scared he had run or worse.

He hated having to keep quiet, that he couldn't reassure Prompto that they knew and didn't care. He could hear him breathing in deeply…taking in his scent. He felt him shift slightly, rubbing his cheek against his shirt. He would need to scrub thoroughly later but right now helping Prompto was the most important thing.

Obviously, he assumed Gladio had smelt the wolf in his blood and Ignis didn't want to know who Prompto thought was at the door. How to reassure him without giving away what he knew?

"It's alright," he whispered again, moving his hand from his back to his hair. He checked his temperature, relieved to find he was warming up, even with Ignis' lower body temperature.

"Iggy?"

A coherent word was also a good sign. "I'm here, I've got you," he promised and then he felt two hands gripping his shirt. "I was very worried when you did not answer your phone, I called three times," he explained and Prompto lifted his head to stare at him. Ignis smiled gently at him and Prompto swallowed nervously. "I was worried you had become ill and fallen," he offered. He pressed the back of his hand to Prompto's forehead. "No fever, how do you feel?"

"Tired," he mumbled.

"Gladio mentioned you fell while you were out, do you need me to look at it?" that got a headshake. "Alright, have you had dinner?" another shake. "I will prepare you something simple and then straight to bed, I will stay to ensure you are well." So close he could smell the confusion and even a little fear coming from Prompto.

"But…"

"You are a friend Prompto, helping you when you are unwell is not a problem," he promised. He slowly moved out from under him, urging him to lie down, making sure he was fully covered and had a pillow under his head. "Just rest." He gently stroked blond hair, hearing the soft whine he knelt down. "I'm not leaving Prompto, you need to eat." He'd done some research since finding out Prompto's secret, he knew wolves needed a lot more food than humans and while Prompto would eat good sized meals when with them, it wasn't as much as he should eat. He only hoped he ate more when at home since he wasn't dangerously thin. Ignis always made sure there were plenty of snacks in the apartment and had passed on what he was learning to Noctis so that he would know what to watch for as well.

Ignis went into the kitchen and went to work on a filling, nutritious meal and then took it the lounge room rather than make Prompto get up. He found Prompto was awake and watching him. he put the plate down on the table and then tugged Prompto back into a sitting position, sitting beside him to hold the plate. He coaxed Prompto into eating, not liking how quiet he was. Prompto was still scared, he had never seen him so scared, even when they had been there the day after the full mon. He understood why though, the accidental silver burn he had gained at the apartment was able to be explained away, but bleeding and smelling of wolf?

Once he was done eating, Ignis picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room, settling him down on the bed and pulling the covers up to ensure he was warm enough. He went to leave the room only to pause at the quiet call.

"Iggy?"

Only enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the trembling call of his name and he turned back to find Prompto staring at him. He walked back over the bed and sat on the edge, once again stroking his hair and he felt Prompto press into his touch. "Sleep Prompto, I'll stay," he promised and then Prompto shifted in the bed. Ignis smiled and stood, stripping down to his underwear before lying beside Prompto who curled up against him, head over his slowly beating heart. He rubbed his back with a hand before texting Noctis and Gladio to let them know where he was in case he was needed. All he said was that Prompto was ill and he was staying to care for him, before putting it aside.

He held Prompto close, feeling him shaking in his arms. "You're safe Prompto, I'm here," he whispered, keeping up the soothing words until the younger boy finally fell asleep. How much fear must he live with every day? Not just for himself either, if he was discovered his parents would also face punishment for sheltering him.

The scent of wolf was stronger now, the scent clinging to the sheets, and he felt the smallest itch in his fangs but he could ignore it. Vampires did not form packs or anything similar but they were very possessive of those they considered as being theirs, as could be seen from how Noctis was with all three of them. It had snuck up on him but he knew, if anything threatened Prompto, he would defend him. He had felt it when Gladio had confronted him, shocked to find he felt the urge to attack on Prompto's behalf. Prompto was theirs, they would keep him safe, look after him.

He knew he and Noctis would feel better if they could move Prompto into one of their apartments but it was too dangerous. They wouldn't be able to hide his scent enough; someone would eventually notice. As it was, he was going to have to scrub himself multiple times tomorrow.

He finally fell asleep and woke not long after sunrise, grabbing his phone as it began to ring, thankfully vibrating since he had put it on silent. He checked the number and then answered. "Gladio," he breathed, knowing he would be able to hear him.

"What do you mean he's sick? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Shh, he's asleep still and I am unsure how good his hearing is." He glanced down at the mess of blond hair on his chest, all he could see of Prompto since he had burrowed under the blankets. "Hold on," ever so carefully he extracted himself from the blond who whimpered in his sleep. he headed downstairs to begin prepping breakfast, still only in his underthings as he needed to shower off the scent before dressing. "After you left I tried calling Prompto three times with no success so I decided to check on him in person. He opened the door but…he didn't respond to me; he was in shock and so scared…." He took a deep breath. "I could not leave him alone Gladio. He was barely responsive, I had to help him eat and when I put him to bed he literally whimpered when I went to leave. I couldn't leave him after that."

"You're still there?"

"Of course, Prompto will need a good breakfast after yesterday."

"You think this is because he's scared of me?" Gladio asked.

"I think it would be good if you were kind enough to bring me some blood as I did not think to bring any. So long as you will act normally around him. If he sees that then hopefully he will think you did not notice anything due to being outside," he suggested, hoping Gladio would agree. He had promised after all.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio hung up and sighed. The idea that fear of him had sent the kid into such a state…but the thought of Ignis alone in a house with a werewolf terrified him. Ignis was half human, he was an excellent fighter but against a wolf? He grabbed a thermos and filled it with blood before leaving the kitchen, running into his Dad in the hall.

"Gladio, heading out?" Clarus glanced at the thermos.

"Yeah, Ignis spent the night with Noct's friend because he wasn't doing too well but since it wasn't planned he doesn't have any supplies with him. I doubt Prompto would say no to donating but…" he shrugged and his Dad nodded, drinking from someone so ill would be too dangerous.

"I hope he feels better soon." He knew just how ill the boy was due to Regis, they were all concerned how Noctis and now the other boys would deal as the human continued to deteriorate over the coming years but none of them would interfere, not after seeing how Noctis had become happier, brighter.

Gladio nodded and left, driving back to Prompto's home where ignis opened the door for him and he raised an eyebrow at his rather…casual appearance but handed over the thermos.

"Thank you."

"Casual day?" he asked but then Ignis held his arm up to him and the scent reached him, oh. I will need to shower before dressing. Watch the food and I will wake Prompto."

"I'll do it," Gladio told him and Ignis hesitated but then nodded.

He headed upstairs, following the sound of a heartbeat to find the kids room. He glanced around, surprised by how neat it was, not surprised by all the pictures on the walls. He could barely see Prompto where he was huddled under the blankets. He took a deep breath and blinked as he picked up the faint scent of wolf again but he forced himself to ignore it, kneeling beside the bed so he didn't loom over him. He had promised Ignis he would observe for a month before he did anything, unless Prompto did something that forced his hand.

"Prompto?" he called. "Hey kid, time to wake up," he called, not touching him. He could smell the lingering fear in the room, remembered smelling it on the kid outside and he but back a sigh. "Prompto," he called a little louder, seeing him stir. "You don't want to miss Iggy' cooking do you?" he asked and slowly Prompto's face became visible, blue eyes sleepy until he saw Gladio. He heard his heartrate jump, the fear scent increasing even as blue eyes darted around. "Hey, easy, it's just me. Ignis needed some blood delivered. Even if you agreed and wanted to, you're too sick to donate. He's making breakfast. You up to the trip downstairs or do we spoil you with breakfast in bed?" he asked. He…he didn't like seeing Prompto so scared, especially of him. He'd worked so hard to ensure he wasn't when he'd thought he was human.

"Gladio?" he whispered and Gladio grinned at him.

"Come on, need a hand?" he asked again and Prompto slowly sat up, going to get up, stumbling, and Gladio got up, steadying him. "Take it easy, there's no rush." He glanced at the nervous blond and then simply lifted him, making him squeak. "Relax, I've got you." He carried him downstairs. He was heavier than Gladio would have thought but still fairly light. It made sense, wolves had denser bone and muscle, that was what made them stronger even in human form.

Ignis glanced up, frowning in concern as Gladio set Prompto down at the table, moving to check on the blond who just looked lost now. He gently checked him for fever, smiling softly at him. "Feeling any better this morning?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He felt lost and confused. Why hadn't he been arrested or killed? Why were they being so nice? Was it possible…Gladio hadn't smelt his blood? They'd been outside, maybe the scent hadn't been noticeable over everything else? Ignis set three plates at the table and he breathed in the scent of bacon, eggs, sausage and he looked up at Ignis who shrugged.

"I know it's your favourite and you rarely indulge. However you could do with the comfort food and putting on a pound or two," Ignis told him and he managed a small smile.

They didn't know!

When they finished he got up and insisted on helping clean up. He still felt a little off balance but he was okay. He would be okay; he hadn't messed everything up. They just thought his illness had been playing up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis snarled, eyes glowing and Gladio forced his eyes down, Ignis had told the Prince everything and it was rather obvious Noct was mad. "I'm going to see him," he stood up and grabbed a backpack, shoving some games into it.

"I'll drive you," Ignis stood to get his keys.

"Noct…"

"Gladio don't," he forced out. "Not now." Despite his anger Gladio was relieved when Noctis brushed his hand against his face as he stalked passed. The fact he was willing to touch him meant he wasn't being cut out of his life. Noctis just needed to see Prompto and have some time to cool off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked up at the knock, breathing in deeply, instantly recognising the scent at his door. He got up and went to open to find a concerned Noctis, Ignis waving as he drove off. "Hey," he stepped back to let him in. He was feeling a lot better now, he had everything under control.

"Hey," Noctis grinned at him. "Brought that new game over."

Prompto grinned and nodded so they went to set it up. They definitely didn't know because they would never let Noct near him for a second if they did.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as Prompto laughed, bumping shoulders with Noctis. It had ben three weeks since he had learnt the truth and he had not seen even a second of anything that would make him consider the wolf a threat. It'd taken him several days to bounce back from his fear that they knew and…yeah, he felt horrible that he had caused that. He found Ignis watching him and he nodded. He would keep Prompto's secret.

_TBC…_

_Poor freaked out Prompto. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 13**

They left the school, both grinning. Freedom! They had survived their first year of high school and now summer vacation beckoned. They headed towards the car, seeing Ignis and Gladio waiting but then Prompto hesitated.

"Prom?" he followed his friends eyeline to see a small car.

"Dad?" Prompto called and then Noctis noticed the human standing beside the car. His hair was a darker blond than Prompto's, maybe more brown than blind, but he had blue eyes a similar enough shade. The man grinned and Prompto hurried over, quickly being engulfed in a hug and Noctis found himself smiling even as he fidgeted nervously. He'd never actually met Prompto's parents before.

Ignis and Gladio joined him and then Prompto was grinning at them, motioning them over.

"Guys, this is my Dad, David Argentum. Dad, this is Noctis, Ignis and Gladio, my friends?" they all picked up the slightly hopeful note, like he wasn't sure entirely and Gladio grinned, reaching out to ruffle his hair, making him squawk in outrage.

"Your Highness," the man awkwardly bowed and Noctis offered his hand instead, after all, in clearing Prom his parents had also been cleared. Blue eyes widened but he accepted the hand and shook.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Argentum," he offered with a smile. He knew he made the human nervous and he understood why. They must have been terrified to find out he was in Prompto's class and then that they had become friends. Their closeness was a massive threat to the family's safety, but he hoped one day to be the reason they were safe. He couldn't do anything now, but once he was King, he would make sure Prompto knew he was safe. He'd move all three to the Citadel if necessary. "We were going to have dinner at my apartment to celebrate but we can put that off till tomorrow."

Prompto looked torn and he smiled at him. "Spend time with your Dad, Prom." He understood not getting enough time with his parents. Sometimes it felt like he saw his Dad even less often then Prompto did his.

"Agreed, we can celebrate later," Ignis nodded at them and Prompto nodded.

"Okay."

His Dad nodded in thanks and then drew Prompto to their car, it was easy to see the protective nature of the arm around the other teens shoulders. Yeah, he was definitely wary of their place in Prompto's life.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto ducked upstairs to change out of his uniform before going back downstairs. "How long are you home for?" he asked, moving to help his Dad with prepping dinner for themselves.

"Two weeks," he answered and Prompto grinned.

"That's great, Mom?"

"Will be home two days before I leave," he groaned and Prompto shook his head. At least they sometimes ended up at the same place or they'd see each other less than they saw him! "Sure you don't want to come to Altissia?"

"You'll be there for the full moon Dad, too risky." Accordo may be as close to neutral as was possible, but it was still technically under imperial control. There was too much chance of someone detecting his code and grabbing him.

"Alright, I'll send you lots of photos."

Prompto nodded and they put the meat aside to soak up the marinade, collapsing on the couch side by side. They put a movie on and just enjoyed doing nothing for the night.

"Sorry to mess up your plans," he offered as they headed to bed and Prompto shook his head.

"If anyone knows what it's like, it's Noct. We've cancelled stuff a few times because his Dad has managed to wrangle some free time to see him. Being King's a very busy job," he shrugged. His Dad nodded and Prompto could smell the slight uneasiness. "I'm very careful Dad, promise. None of them suspect a thing." He didn't need to know about the near miss with Gladio.

"We worry about you," he admitted, pulling Prompto into a hug. "Get some sleep kiddo."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sprawled on the couch, controller in hand, Prompto's head showing over the top of the couch level with his stomach. They hadn't gotten to see a lot of each other in the last few weeks, Prom's parents had been home at different times and with no school his training schedule had intensified, not just physical and magical training but learning what he needed to as Prince. He'd be sixteen in a few months, the age all heirs were expected to begin stepping up their involvement in the government. He was not looking forward to it at all.

He glanced down at Prompto again, wishing Prom could be part of that aspect of his life but it wasn't possible, not until he was King anyway. He couldn't risk going to his Dad, what if he just saw a werewolf too close to Noctis? He could lose his best friend; he couldn't endanger him like that. He reached out with his free hand to ruffle blond hair and Prompto tipped his head back to see him, curious, but he just grinned and Prom rolled his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio knocked on the door and then waited, knowing it might take a while. Sure enough, it was almost five minutes before the door opened and he bit back his shock at seeing the kids condition.

Prompto stared vaguely at him, blinking tiredly. "Gladio?" he mumbled and Gladio moved in, lifting him into his arms.

He turned and nudged the door shut, carrying Prompto to the couch where he set him down and wrapped him in the throw there. He felt his forehead, finding him a bit warmer than normal but not alarmingly so. "You don't look so hot blondie," he muttered and Prompto groaned, burrowing into the warmth of the couch. "Have you eaten?" it was almost lunch time so hopefully he had, then again, he didn't know how late Prompto slept once he shifted back to human. Gladio understood now why Ignis and Noct had insisted he come today, to see for himself just what the full moon did to him.

"Shake," he mumbled.

"Okay, I'll get you something more solid." He patted his hair, hearing the soft whine as he pressed into his touch but pretending he didn't. He went into the kitchen, chuckling when he found a pre-made stew with a note from Iggy. He heated it in a bowl and then carried it into the loungeroom, finding Prom dozing. He got him mostly awake and sitting up, though he was leaning heavily against him. He wrapped his arm around Prompto's shoulders to keep him steady, holding the bowl with his other hand as Prompto very slowly ate the stew, struggling with the spoon. In the end he gave up on the spoon and just tipped the bowl to his lips.

How did werewolves function and survive if the full moon did this to them? He settled on the couch, Prompto's head in his lap, watching the tv on low volume while the kid slept, waking him occasionally to eat or drink. After dinner he got Prompto settled into his bed before heading to Noct's so he could scrub down, spending the night in Iggy's apartment to ensure the scent was fully gone before heading home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched the four boys as they slowly walked through the park close to the Argentum home. Their human friend stood out with his bright blond hair and colourful clothing, blue jeans and a red shirt. He was keeping out of sight and sensory range of the kids, wanting to get a look at the boy.

It was a bit odd that Noctis hadn't sought clearance for the Citadel for Argentum, hadn't wanted to introduce him to any of them. Had the boy not asked? If that was true then…it was probably a good sign that the friendship was genuine and would last. He was making no attempt to integrate himself into the Royal life, he never asked for favours or gifts, he did nothing that would point to him using Noctis. According to Ignis and Gladio the boy was shocked when they would show up to check on him when he was ill.

If he wasn't ill, Cor would be nudging them towards sounding him out about the Crownsguard. There were humans and even a handful of Fey or half Fey in the Guard so he would be alright there. Though his mixed nationality would have given him a few issues, despite his Mother having originally come from Insomnia. Still, he could have been trained and added to Noctis' Retinue. He'd heard the kid was amazing at first person shooting games, maybe they could train him to use a gun? A light weight one but still, any kind of weapon would give him a fighting chance if caught up in an assassination attempt. Sooner or later, it would happen if he stayed close to Noctis and at the moment he wasn't just vulnerable, he was a liability.

He nodded when Gladio spotted him and then slipped away. While there seemed no reason for concern, there were holes in the boys background that he worried about, it was his job after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Another year of school, fun," Prompto muttered and Ignis chuckled.

"Come now, it won't be that bad. You'll have some different teachers too," he told him, he had worked his own magic on the school, ensuring they would remain in the same class and also getting them away from a certain teacher. It was not right when a teacher singled out a student as Prompto had been last year, it would not happen again.

"I just hope we're in the same class," Prompto admitted softly and he smiled but didn't tell him, let it be a pleasant surprise on the day. He set the plates on the table and looked around.

"Relax Prompto, everything is fine. Noctis will love it," he placed the food out.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Every year he is forced to attend lavish parties for his birthday when all he ever wants is something small. This year he will have both." Without the clearance needed to visit the Citadel, Prompto hadn't been invited the Prince's birthday but he'd asked Ignis about throwing a small party for Noct after and Ignis had instantly agreed. Something with just the four of them sounded perfect.

Sure enough, the look on Noct's face when Gladio brought him to the house was one of happy surprise. The party was a success and Noctis loved the small gifts they had gotten for him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Dad."

Regis looked up and smiled at his son as he joined him at the table. Noctis accepted a glass of blood but waved away the food. "Good morning son. Looking forward to school tomorrow?"

"I guess? Not school itself."

"But the break from growing responsibilities here and time with your friends?" Regis offered and Noct nodded. "Speaking of, am I ever going to be introduced to Prompto?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Maybe?" Noctis shrugged, trying not to panic. What reason could he give that wouldn't make someone look bad or wreck things. "He's been even more isolated than me Dad. He's okay with us now but…first time he saw me he freaked out a little. Shocked me when he then said hi, I figured I'd have to ask for a new seating arrangement, I thought he was scared of me. He just…he's not used to being around anyone but his parents so he tends to panic at first, worried about doing or saying something weird or wrong. He's getting better but he's nowhere near ready for the Citadel. Gladio suggested a private tour because he was sick for the excursion last year but…" he shrugged, hoping that was enough for his Dad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis felt sorry for the boy, isolated by his illness and then bullies at school. He was glad Noctis had chosen to stay by him, despite all of the obstacles, proud of his often reserved son for reaching out to the other teen. Hopefully, this year there would not be so much trouble and they would find a new target or grow up and move on to more worthwhile pursuits. "I spoke with Cor yesterday. He would like to see Prompto trained in how to handle a gun. Something small and lightweight, easily concealed. So far, you have been very fortunate. I know you noticed the increased guard when you started at the school. Sooner or later, someone will make a move and when that happens," he paused and Noctis grimaced.

"Prompto's the weak link," his son finished. "I'll tell the guys and we'll come up with some way to talk him into it. Where would he practice though?"

That was an issue if the boy was too overwhelmed to come to the Citadel. Though, Noctis' building did have that empty lower basement… "Leave that to me. Think you can handle the beginning training or should one of the guard?"

"I think he'll be more relaxed if we do it, I can shoot," Noctis shrugged and he nodded. "He knows most of the theory part from games."

"Then I'll have it arranged."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood in the elevator beside Noctis, a bit confused. He had a surprise, in the garage? Noctis had been acting weird all day, good thing it was the weekend so no school. Then Noctis flipped a panel in the wall and inserted something, a new light coming on…taking them under the garage of the apartment building? "Noct?" he felt his heartrate pick up and then a cool hand took his, squeezing gently.

"It's okay Prom, it's a good surprise, at least, I think you'll like it. Took two months for it to get done, I thought it'd take longer though." The elevator stopped and he tugged Prompto out into a massive room that had to run the entire length and width of the building.

"What?" he stared around with wide eyes. A training centre? Why show him? He'd love to give it a go but he couldn't.

"Cor and Dad talked and they're worried," Noctis admitted softly, leading him across the room.

"About…me?" he asked shakily, was this it? Was he about to lose the only friends he'd ever had?

"Hey, it's okay," Noctis promised, sitting on a bench and Prompto slumped down beside him. "No one is going to suddenly say we can't be friends; I wouldn't listen anyway. It was about you but…about your safety. I'm heir to the Throne, Prompto. That comes with certain dangers…like assassination attempts. There haven't been many but they do happen. That's how Gladio got that scar on his face. They're worried about you when the next one happens."

He'd never really thought about it. Other than the near death experience when Noct was eight, little was ever said to the public about any assassination attempts. "How many?" he couldn't help asking.

"Other than when we were eight? Two serious ones, including the one Gladio was hurt in. A handful of attempts that were pretty pathetic and not really dangerous, those tend to be people who aren't happy with Dad's policies, one or two refugees mad about losing their homes, things like that."

"Oh," he whispered in shock. If a serious one happened and he was there…would he be able to stop himself from reacting? Or would he end up destroying his own life to save Noct's?

"The normal method would be to ask you to join the Crownsguard and eventually become one of my Retainers. Not an option though," Noctis winced and Prompto nodded, it was a nice dream. Noctis got up and grabbed a case, returning with it, holding it out to him.

Prompto glanced up at him before taking it, setting it on the bench to open, eyes going wide. "Noct?"

"Want to see how game skills compare to real life?" he asked with a nervous grin that Prompto didn't see, his own eyes locked on the guns inside the case.

"I….guns?"

"Specially modified to be as light as possible for you," Noctis told him. "You need a way to defend yourself, even if it's only buying time till someone can help. Dad had this set up so you can learn away from the Citadel, then he went overboard and turned it into a training area for all four of us, saves on travel time I guess."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There was also his Dad' last suggestion…that what the Council didn't know, they couldn't complain about. He wasn't sure, he didn't think anyone had ever tried sharing magic with a werewolf before. He'd love to do it; he was just worried it would hurt Prompto or something. Iggy was trying to look into it without rousing suspicion but it wasn't easy. "So?" he asked, pointing at the area set up for target practice and Prompto looked between it and him before slowly nodding.

"Okay."

_TBC…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 14**

Ignis went through his own workout while keeping an eye on Prompto, amazed by how quickly he was taking to training. Noctis had run him through gun safety and maintenance several time over the first two weeks but Prom had memorised it all rather quickly, he was a natural. Was it possible…he had previous experience? But where could he have learnt? No, it was just natural skill and years of video games.

He finished up and stretched, wincing slightly at the pull. He'd pushed a bit too much today. He saw Prompto take off his ear protection and turn to him so he smiled. "Done?"

"Yeah, you okay?" he put the gun away and walked over, looking worried and Ignis smiled.

"Just did a little too much," he shrugged.

"Is there a big difference?" he asked hesitantly. "Sorry…."

"I would hope we are good enough friends now that you know you can ask me anything, Prompto. If I can answer, I will," he briefly clasped Prompto's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Is…it much different, being half human compared to a full vampire?"

"There are some major differences. As you've seen, my blood can give nourishment to full vampires," he chuckled at the slight blush on Prompto's face. "Yes, I do react like a full blooded vampire to such bites. While my vision is passable without my glasses it is nowhere near as good as Noctis and Gladio's, all of my senses are weaker, although for the most part stronger than a humans. Thankfully, I am as immune to illness as they are. I need less blood and more actual food as well. I am easily able to carry your weight but I would not be able to lift Gladio for any length of time while Gladio could carry his own weight for several hours."

"Yeah but he's huge, even if he was human he'd be crazy strong," Prompto pointed out and he chuckled.

"True." They got in the elevator and headed up. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Not tonight, I need to do some stuff at home before school tomorrow."

"Of course," Ignis headed for the car and Prompto hesitated.

"I can take the bus…or not," he changed his tune at Ignis' look, getting in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto finished the page and shoved the book in his bag, done. He grinned as he watched Noctis outmanoeuvring his opponent easily. Was it really fair to pit him against his classmates when he'd been receiving combat training practically from the cradle? Probably not. Was it amusing to watch? Definitely.

Sometimes he wondered how he'd do against Noct or any of the guys, not like he'd trained since running, not the kind needed for a real fight anyway. He'd always done what he could to keep as in practice as possible, usually in the basement so there was no chance of even his parents seeing. But without a training partner or instructor… he hid less since admitting the truth to them about where exactly he'd come from but he didn't want to worry them. He trained because he didn't know what the future held.

The ill excuse had worked well when he was younger but they had really given his life in the city a use by date by picking that particular disease. He had fifteen, maybe twenty years if he pushed it and then he would have to vanish. Because by that point, unless there was a medical breakthrough, even all of the vaunted medical advances would begin failing and he would have to be permanently hospitalised. There was no way to fake that. That was if he was never found out before then.

The thought of just disappearing and leaving the guys behind made him feel sick, he never wanted to leave them. At least he could see his parents, they left Insomnia all the time, they could visit him wherever he ended up or he could meet them somewhere. Noct hadn't left since the attack and as long as the war continued it was unlikely he'd ever leave the city again, where he went Gladio went. Ignis might but then what, if he saw Prompto he'd realise it had all been a lie and then he'd be hunted down.

He wanted so badly to believe they'd be able to accept him if they knew what he was but he knew it'd never happen; they would hate him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Marshal," Ignis looked a little startled to see him, good, he still had the ability to be sneaky.

He wasn't exactly getting any younger after all, he had to keep in practice. Some of the Council had begun whispering that his replacement needed to be chosen soon, to be safe. He was only forty five not sixty five! Yes, as a human that made him middle aged, but he dared them to face him in combat, he had lost none of his skill, speed, or strength yet. Stuffy old troublemakers. "Ignis," he greeted with a slight smirk. "How goes young Argentum's training?"

"I suggest adding video games to the Guards training schedule," he answered. "Either they are a great help or Prompto is very naturally talented. He has had no trouble with the altered weapons, though he does not train when he is ill."

"I know the King suggested the Prince add him to his Armiger, what do you think?" he asked and he got to see something few did, the young man actually looking shocked.

"Prompto's loyalty to Noctis is beyond question, if not for his health we would all be nudging him towards the Guard with the goal of him becoming one of Noctis' Retainers one day," he admitted, pushing his glasses up. "To my knowledge, Noctis has made no mention of the magic, likely because he believes Prompto would say no. he asked about it once, curious when he saw us summoning our weapons the first time. He will say no for Noctis' sake because we told him how aware of us Noctis is. He would never burden Noctis with his illness and…and eventual death. And he is correct in that, it would distract Noctis to be able to feel when Prompto is that ill, it is bad enough seeing it."

Had Regis considered that before suggesting it to Noctis? He knew there had been comments about his place with Regis because of his shorter life span. The first time he'd fallen ill…Regis had rather 'freaked out' as they said. And he was very healthy, rarely ever catching anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio laughed as Prompto yelped, feeling his fists slam into his back as he carried him over his shoulder.

"Gladio!" the teen wriggled, trying to get free.

Ignis just shook his head while Noctis laughed. They all knew Prompto wasn't really trying at all to get free so it was a little unfair of him to manhandle him. He'd love to see what the kid could really do one day, to teach him how to use that strength and speed to fight, he had the right build to be a very quick opponent with being a werewolf giving him the necessary strength since he was rather scrawny. Though, he had been putting on a little extra weight finally thanks to Ignis forever plying him with food.

He dropped Prompto on the couch, gently and the blond rolled over, sticking his tongue out at him. The full moon was in three days and they knew he'd call in sick tomorrow so they were making the most of things. They would make sure to visit him, just not on the day of the full moon…how Prompto hadn't realised they never visited on that particular day he didn't know. The pre-moon days weren't as bad as the post-moon but they still liked being there to help when they could.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched everything with wide eyes. He'd never been to a Founder's Day festival before. Noctis had managed to get out of having to participate and the three of them were doing a good job of keeping the crowd from pressing in too close. He'd never seen so many people in the one place before! If they weren't with him he'd have bolted for home by now, overwhelmed. At least they had a good spot to watch from, Gladio using his larger frame to force a way through the crowds to reached the roped off area, Glaive posted around for safety.

He'd never seen the Kingsglaive up close before, not that much could be seen with their hoods up and faces mostly hidden. He could also tell they were all human, the majority of the Glaive was while the Guard had vampires as the majority. It apparently wasn't a rule or anything, but a lot of the Glaive were from Galahd and the islands were inhabited mostly by humans.

He glanced down when he felt fingers brush his hand, then Noct gently squeezed his hand in support and he smiled. It was just a parade, it was fine. No one would ever pick up his scent or anything in such a crowd. And with the guys surrounding him the odds of brushing up against something dangerous, like a Glaive's weapon, were very very low.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis glanced towards where he knew his son was with his friends, finally getting his first in person look at Prompto. Mostly all he could see was a flash of bright blond hair when Ignis would shift. He hoped the boy would make it through the event without feeling to anxious or becoming ill. He'd ensured they would have seats just to be safe and the Glaive could warp him out if necessary, Noctis wasn't up to taking a passenger yet.

He'd felt something of an idiot when Cor had spoken of his discussion with Ignis. His friend was so infrequently ill that he had honestly not considered that when making the suggestion to Noctis. He'd been thinking of their safety, of Prompto being able to store his guns and summon curatives. If he was alone with Noctis and the Prince was injured, it could come down to giving his blood to heal him which would then likely endanger Prompto's own health.

Regis looked away from the boys and stood, unlike Noctis he had duties today.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis wrapped himself around Prompto, hearing him whimper in his sleep, lifting a hand to run through blond hair, relieved when he slowly relaxed. The full moon seemed to have been more brutal than normal for some reason, thankfully he knew where the emergency key was hidden and had used it when Prompto hadn't answered the door. He'd found him passed out in the hallway and had been terrified for an instance that he was dead. Thankfully he'd then realised he was hearing Prom's heart beating and had called Ignis and Gladio for help before carrying Prompto to bed, glad he was upstairs since he didn't think he could have managed him on the stairs.

They'd gotten a shake and some broth into him but that was it and all three were worried but what else could they do? Did they dare risk speaking with his Dad if Prompto didn't improve or got worse?

"You've got to be okay, please," he whispered, pressing his nose to Prompto's throat, breathing in the scent of Prompto and wolf, ignoring the tingle in his fangs. Prompto was his, he would never bite without permission. He felt Prompto shift slightly, trying to roll so he sat up and gently rolled him onto his back, seeing his eyelashes fluttering. "Prom? Come on, wake up, I've got you," he patted his check gently.

There was a low moan, Prompto trying to get away from his hand, but ever so slowly his eyes opened. He blinked dazedly at him and Noctis went from patting his cheek to just resting his hand against warm skin. "Nnnn," Prompto mumbled.

"Come on Prom, talk to me," he urged.

"Noooct?" it was slurred but definitely his name and he relaxed a bit at that.

"It's me, you scared me," he admitted. "Come on, let's get you sitting up, Iggy should have some more broth for you soon." He got an arm under Prompto and pulled him up, sitting back against the headboard to support him. "I need you to stay awake, please," he whispered, rubbing his arm and Prompto groaned.

"Wha…"

"It's Saturday, almost dinner time. I came by this morning and found you passed out in the hall," he explained. "You wouldn't wake up," he choked and then he felt a weak hand fumble at his and he took it in his. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Prompto whispered and Noctis was relieved to hear a full word. He looked down, seeing he looked more aware now.

He bent his head, pressing their foreheads together. "It's not your fault. We need a better way for you to call for help if needed." The door opened and he felt himself tense, ready to fight and defend, but it was just Ignis who saw them sitting up and relaxed.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, putting aside the mug of broth to check Prompto's temperature and heartrate. "About time you woke up," he smiled softly. "You've had us all very worried," he picked up the mug. "Let's see how much you can get down; you need to keep your strength up. How do you feel?"

"Ache….tired," he answered, swallowing when the mug was pressed to his lips.

"We brought everything needed to stay here," Ignis told him.

At least he wouldn't need to drink from Ignis in the morning, not that he minded doing that, it always made him feel closer to him when he got to feed from him. As soon as he'd called to tell them about Prompto they had packed and rushed over. Annoyingly, he had duties he couldn't get out of tomorrow, but Ignis would remain while Gladio went with him. they'd have to leave early enough to clean up at the apartment but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Don't…have to," Prompto mumbled, already drifting off again.

"We want to," Noctis promised.

"Just rest, let us worry about everything," Ignis agreed.

It took until Tuesday for him to recover enough that they felt safe enough leaving him alone. Ignis began attempting to research again, all of them worried about what could have caused such a bad reaction.

Prompto could have told them, one of the kids at school had some wolfsbane in his bag and some of it had gotten into the air, leaving him weak for the full moon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto laughed, clapping as Noctis sent Gladio tumbling back. He loved the under building training room, it meant he got to watch them train when not practicing his shooting. They all needed the break of letting off some steam. Tensions in the city were rising and they were all worried. Anti-immigrant and refugee sentiments were increasing to crazy levels which didn't make sense to him when the Glaive had one two decisive victories recently.

He knew more about the situation than he probably should but Noctis never even hesitated talking about things in front of him and while the others had been more reserved, after a year and a half of knowing him they would talk as well. There was no way he was cleared to know and he had tried to bring that up but Noctis had just shrugged it off and said they trusted him which had made him feel really good. He would never tell anyone anything they shared with him.

He grinned at Ignis when the older male sat beside him, their arms brushing briefly. He didn't understand how they could be so close to him, even sharing sleeping space around the full moon, and not pick up on his scent but he was glad they didn't. He loved the contact, wolves were pack animals and needed to be around others, to touch. He'd been missing that a lot since his parents were away so often but now he had it with them.

With school on winter break he was spending as much time as possible at the apartment and one of the guys was normally free, though it wasn't often all four of them had time together. One of them usually had to accompany Noctis to the Citadel, either to advise him or to attend in official Shield position.

"Are you enjoying the break?" Ignis asked and Prompto grinned again.

"Yeah, it's nice just having time to relax. Are you looking forward to university?"

"I am," Ignis smiled.

"You'll do great."

"As will you," Ignis told him and Prompto blinked.

"Me?"

"Of course, if you wish to attend university there is no reason you can't. You don't even have to attend class in person, it is much more flexible. And there are scholarships if that is your concern."

Prompto blinked, he honestly hadn't considered that, he wasn't used to planning that far ahead. He was pretty sure his grades so far were good enough and he wasn't worried about a scholarship, that was how he'd gotten in to the same school as Noct after all.

"It's something to think about for the future," Ignis smiled and he nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned when he spotted Prompto sitting at 'their' table, waiting for him, they didn't have every class together but that was okay, they had most and breaks. The bullying had cut back as well so he wasn't too worried about him in the classes they didn't share.

His biggest worry were the protests, none had turned violent…yet. Security through the city had increased, the Glaive supplementing the Guard when not deployed. They couldn't find who or what had set it off either which was frustrating. His Dad was doing his best to address the problem but…

He stepped onto the grass and the world exploded.

_TBC…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Decided not to make you all suffer with a cliff-hanger_

**Chapter 15**

Prompto grinned as he spotted Noctis, lifting his hand to wave but then he frowned as an odd scent reached him. He knew that scent from…his eyes went wide int error. "NOCT!" he screamed right as the blast shook the building, going over the bench backwards, rolling in the grass.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stepped onto the grass and the world exploded. He felt something hot and heavy slam into him and then everything went black.

He hurt was the first thing he registered. He struggled to open his eyes, blinking and then coughing in the smoke. He reacted instinctively, slowing his breathing to almost nothing, pupils expanding beyond a humans in order to see through the smoke.

He could hear screams and moans of pain…he needed to get up, to help, do something. He slowly pushed himself up, leaning against some debris, getting his first good look. Half of the main building was gone; the rest was still standing but for how long? If he'd been even two steps further back… good thing he'd been…. Prompto! he was on the grass, he'd be okay. Even if debris had hit him, he was a wolf, he'd heal.

He heard a low growl and pushed himself further upright, worried. There was only one wolf on campus…had Prompto been hurt badly enough to force a shift? He peered through the smoke, he was surrounded by slabs of broken building, cut off, isolated, great. But that growl sounded close. "Prom?" he whispered. He didn't have any idea what Prompto was like in wolf form, if he would remember or understand him. He hoped that he would know his scent well enough to not attack at least…but the other students? There! He spotted something moving on four legs, climbing down the debris to get to him. "Prom?" he called and then he froze, eyes wide as he stared into bloodthirsty crimson.

Impossible! He knew what that colour meant…an MT! How could an MT be in the city? Was this an Imperial attack within the wall? He tried to get up, but his leg wasn't working, and he gasped in smoky air, trembling in fear as memories clambered in his mind. No…not again. He forced his breathing to slow again, holding his hand out, summoning a weapon, a silver loaded gun. He couldn't stand which meant using a sword wasn't possible. And there was the worry…this couldn't be Prompto, could it?

The wolf prowled closer, lips pulled back in a snarl, saliva dripping from its teeth and he grimaced at the scent of rotting meat. Crimson eyes glowed in the odd light caused by flames and smoke and Noctis pressed further back against the rubble.

"Please don't be Prom," he whispered, bringing the gun up. As it crouched, he fired a warning shot but then it pounced and he threw his arm up, protecting his throat, screaming as sharp fangs ripped into his arm, its weight pinning him down.

The weight vanished and he screamed again as the teeth were ripped from his arm, slumping back, panting. He blinked and looked around, eyes going wide as he spotted familiar blond hair…Prompto! He rolled with the wolf across the ground and then he was on top of it, gripping its head between his hands only to wrench it to the side and Noctis heard the snap of its neck breaking, the wolf going limp in death.

"Prom?" he called, seeing that he was trembling. Slowly, Prompto straightened up and turned to face him and he was met with golden eyes rather than the blue he was so used to. "Prom," he held his hand out and Prompto took a half step back…fear in his eyes. "Prom please," he whispered but then he saw where Prompto was looking and let go of the gun, sending it back to the Armiger, leaving himself unarmed.

Prompto stared at him but then slowly took a step forward, going down onto hands and knees, crawling to him, expression wary. His nostrils flared, obviously taking in Noctis' scent and he held still, knowing the wolf was very close to the surface. "Noct…"

It was a relief to hear him speak and he managed a pained smile. "Hey," he offered and then frowned. "You're bleeding." A headwound too. He lifted his unwounded arm slowly, making sure Prom saw it coming, stroking a soot stained cheek, feeling how hot his skin was and Prompto whined, pressing into his touch. "It's okay," his arm dropped weakly.

Prompto hesitantly reached for his wounded arm, glancing up at him and Noctis smiled without showing his teeth. Ever so carefully, Prompto began working the ruined uniform jacket off of the arm and then pulled the material of his shirt out of the wound, causing it to begin bleeding again. Prompto lifted the arm higher, lapping at the wound and Noctis relaxed, trusting him. Prompto growled softly and then began sucking?

"Prompto?"

"Anticoagulant, poison," was the shaky answer and then he went back to it.

Noctis nodded, and relaxed, closing his eyes. He needed to feed but he also knew how dangerous an anticoagulant was to him, and that was without any other poison. At least now the secret was out…as long as he could get Prompto safely away without anyone realising. He forced his eyes open and looked at Prompto, not really wanting to see the mess his arm was but he couldn't help it. "Prom…I can't lose much more," he mumbled, he felt cold and tired.

Prompto pulled back, lips and chin red with blood which he quickly wiped away. He ripped up Noctis' ruined jacket and began tightly wrapping the wound to stop the bleeding. He leant in, nose against Noctis' throat and he held still as Prompto sniffed him. He shivered as Prompto rubbed his face against him before pulling back and offering his wrist.

Noctis blinked in surprise. "You sure?" he asked softly and Prompto offered a shaky smile but then he froze, sniffing. He spun around, crouched in front of him, growling. "Prompto?"

But his friend didn't need to answer as Noctis realised he was hearing too much growling for it to be only Prompto, it was deeper too, more animalistic….oh. That wasn't good. Three more wolves were making their way down the mounds of debris, eyes glowing red.

"Prom run, get out of here!" he urged and Prompto's head shot round, golden eyes wide as he stared at him in shock. There was no way Prompto could take them all and he didn't want to watch him die. He tried to summon the gun again, but he couldn't get a grip on the magic.

Prompto turned back to the wolves, baring his teeth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio shoved his way passed the emergency responders, Ignis on his heels. They knew Noctis was alive, but he felt very weak and that terrified them. Had he been in the building when the explosion happened? Had Prompto? They had to get to them before anyone else did. If the boy was hurt, he might shift and even if he didn't, he'd heal to fast to pass for human.

With how weak Noctis felt, he'd need blood and fast, Ignis may have to donate, unless Prompto could? Noctis would likely need further medical aid than just blood but they both had curative with them to help heal any wounds and stabilise him.

Crownsguard were arriving behind them but they kept going, following their sense of Noctis, relieved that it seemed to be leading behind the school to where they ate lunch. The last thing they needed was for Noctis to be buried under all the rubble. The scent of blood and the acrid stench of fear was heavy in the air but…

"Wolves," Gladio hissed, it couldn't be Prompto, the scent was way too strong, even if he was bleeding out.

"The Empire?" Ignis' eyes were wide behind his glasses. They froze at the sound a howl…. from where Noctis was. They scrambled up higher, trying to find the way to the back. "There!" ignis pointed and Gladio looked to see a ring of debris with three massive wolves within, MT's? And then they saw what the wolves were approaching …stalking. Propped up against some of the rubble was a familiar figure, blood splattered around him. Crouched in front of him was Prompto and even from where they were, they could see him snarling, the shine of wolf gold eyes. He was close to shifting and defending Noctis. Ignis started when he saw a fourth wolf, dead nearby. No sign of weapons damage… had Prompto killed it?

They began scrambling, trying to get down to them, Prompto needed help but they couldn't warp, and the building was too tall to risk jumping, they'd do no good injured after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto crouched, snarling threateningly at the approaching MT's, feeling sick. This was what his fate was meant to have been. He wondered if he'd known them, if they'd been in his squad but pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on remaining in control and protecting Noctis. He could smell the weakness coming from Noct and knew he needed help and fast. But three wolves? He'd…. he'd have to shift, there was no other choice, he didn't have the element of surprise to help him now. Even then, against MT's when he'd had no real combat experience or training since leaving the facility…

He couldn't help wondering about Noct's reaction, there'd been no shock of fear in his scent when he'd seen his golden eyes. How could that be? Surely, he'd hate him for keeping such a big secret, doubt him…. something? But Noctis hadn't flinched, had reached out to him, let him close and even if he'd somehow missed the eye colour… no human could have taken so much vampire blood without being violently ill, would have detected the substances in the wound. Pity he'd dismissed the gun though, it'd come in handy… not like his own were loaded with silver or on campus even.

He firmed his stance, seeing them crouch lower, getting ready to pounce and he took a deep breath before howling, hoping they would worry he had backup coming. He then glanced at Noctis, knowing they may both be about to die if the Glaive or Guard didn't show up in the next minute or two, and if they did show up…well at least Noct would live. He met wide blue eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"Prom…." Noctis whispered, obviously struggling to remain conscious.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before turning back to the other wolves, kicking his shoes off and then he launched himself at the one on the right, letting go of his iron control over his inner wolf, praying he wouldn't turn on Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis slid down, trying not to fall as a howl sounded, looking up to see it was Prompto who had howled, but why? He saw Prompto shifting his stance and then the blond looked back at Noctis before shocking him by launching himself at one of their attackers, body seeming to almost explode, leaving a large wolf to slam into the MT. Really, he wasn't much smaller than the MT, where on Eos did that extra bulk come from? The two wolves rolled across the broken concrete, snarling and snapping at each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at the two fighting wolves, feeling his vision beginning to go dark. He had to stay awake! Where was help? He blinked, shaking his head, trying again to summon a weapon.

"Noctis!" a familiar voice called, and he lifted his head, looking around. Iggy?

He was so tired…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio saw one of the wolves' lunge towards Noct and didn't hesitate, calling his sword and hurtling it with all his strength at the MT. It yelped and whined before going still, the sword pinning it to the ground. The other lunged at the pile of rolling fur, trying to aid the one Prompto had tackled. A lance flew by, missing the wolf but landing between it and the fight, causing it to back off and turn to face them. He dropped down into the area encircled by rubble, with Noct injured he had been trapped, had Prompto been hurt too? Had they been separated and the wolves attacking when he reached their Prince?

He grabbed his sword, ripping it free, taking the wolfs head off to be safe before facing the living wolf, leaving Ignis to check on Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis dropped to his knees, trusting Gladio to keep them safe. "Noct? Wake up," he called, seeing the makeshift bandaging around his arm, his uniform jacket? He began gently checking the rest of his body, finding his leg was broken, not healing at all due to the blood loss. He summoned a hi-potion and broke it over Noctis, hoping to seal any wounds to stop the bleeding and at least start healing his leg.

He heard a loud howl of pain and turned, summoning a dagger, but watched as one of the two fighting wolves collapsed to the ground, unmoving. The other got to its feet, shaking itself off and then moved, powerful jaws locking around the back of the neck of the one fighting Gladio, giving him the opening to cut into its throat. The MT collapsed and the wolf let go, backing off, hackles raised, growling softly as Gladio cut the MT's head off.

It was a relief to see golden eyes on the remaining wolf, it had to be Prompto, right? It was large, powerful, and wounded. Light golden-brown fur showed signs of blood. Gladio shifted and Prompto snarled, lips drawn back.

"Gladio back up," he called as calmly as possible.

"Ignis?"

"We don't know how aware Prompto is in wolf form, he might not recognise you."

"So, what do we do?"

"Switch places, I likely smell less threatening," Ignis answered. "I've given Noct a hi-potion, but it will be best if you carry him."

"Hope you know what you're doing," he muttered, backing up and letting go of his sword.

Ignis stood and moved forward, hands out and open. "Prompto? It's okay, we're safe now," he murmured gently. "Can you understand me?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He hurt; the others were strong, powerful but he'd triumphed. Protected his pack. He turned and snarled, seeing the way to his pack blocked, smelling the enemy…. not the enemy? The big ne backed off towards his pack, another taking his place. Noise…talking…. he…. he shook his head, whining.

He stared at the figure…man…vampire…Iggy! He was Iggy…and he was Prompto…he could remember! He understood. He felt so strange…he could remember being the wolf, but this was so different. He stared at Iggy…no weapons.

"It's Ignis, Prom, you know me," Ignis murmured, slowly kneeling down, not quite making eye contact. How did he know it was him? "You're hurt, please, let me help."

Why? Why would he offer to help? He couldn't smell a lie…could he…they…. accept him? He stared at the hand that was slowly extended towards him, inhaling the familiar scent.

"Ignis," a voice called warningly…Gladio!

"He hasn't snapped or lunged yet," Ignis answered, never looking away.

He took a deep breath and struggled to calm down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis held his hand out, was that…recognition? "Please Prompto, we don't have much time," he called and then a cold nose was pressing against his hand, the wolfs body relaxing. "Good, that's good. You're safe."

He held still as the wolf approached, trying to read his body language but he'd stopped snarling at least, and then he was pressing against his own body and he nearly stumbled from the strength of the move. Cautiously, he buried a hand in the thick pelt even as Prompto looked at Noctis and whined in distress.

"Prompto, I need to get you out of here before anyone else arrives."

The wolf looked at him and then back to Noctis before there was a loud cracking noise…bones reshaping. He stared in awe as the body shrank, fur receding, until Prompto was on his hands and knees, naked. He slowly lifted his head, looking utterly exhausted, blood splattered in his skin. "Ig…" he swayed, eyes not fully focused and Ignis moved in, getting an arm over his shoulders before standing, pulling Prompto with him.

"It's alright, I've got you," he promised. How was he going to get him through the city, naked? Then he reached into the Armiger, pulling out some of Noctis' washing. "I need you to help me, I have to get you dressed," he urged, able to hear and smell others approaching. He supported Prompto while the teen lethargically got the pants up his legs, doing them up for him and then shoving the shirt on. Prompto managed to point to his shoes which he must have kicked off.

"What do I say?" Gladio asked.

"Prompto was hidden in the rubble, unconscious, you dug him out while I saw to Noctis and then I took him home to rest and recover."

Gladio nodded, it was the best they could do. Ignis scooped the barely conscious blond up and began making his way from the site of destruction, trying to keep out of sight.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio carefully picked Noctis up and began making his way to safety, soon running into Cor and some of the Guard.

"Gladio," the Marshal barked.

"Broken leg and his arm's been injured too; he's lost a lot of blood. Ignis administered a hi-potion."

"Where is he?"

"Seeing to Prompto. He was caught under the debris and unconscious but coming around. Ignis said his injuries are mild so he's taking him home, not like he doesn't have half a hospital there anyway."

"The wolves?"

"MT's, we dealt with them," he answered, keeping moving. They soon had Noctis in the back of an ambulance and Gladio went with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis gently lowered Prompto onto the bed, seeing him struggling to open his eyes. He sat on the edge and gently ran his fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him. "It's alright, you're safe, I'm here."

"Ig…gy…" he slurred, eyelids fluttering. "N…Noc…"

"Gladio is with him, they'll take him to the hospital," he explained. "Are you still hurt anywhere?" he asked but there was no response, Prompto deeply asleep, maybe even unconscious.

He went into the bathroom and got the soap out of the shower, sniffing it, scent killing soap. He got a bowl of water and wash cloth before going back to the bedroom, stripping him off to give him a sponge bath. The scent of wolf was as strong as the day after the full moon and he needed to dull it as much as possible because it was likely someone would come to see them. He got him re-dressed and under the covers before dumping the water. He found some scented candles about the house and lit them to help.

He then went to the kitchen and prepared one of Prompto's shakes as well as a glass of water. After that he put some meat and vegetables together to begin on a stew for once he was awake enough to eat it. He took the fluids upstairs and then sat down to wait for him to wake.

His phone rang and he answered. "How is he?"

"_They found traces of poison in his system, but it looks like he bled most of it out. The wounds on his arm are from one of the MT's. The potion stopped the bleeding and they've cleaned the wounds, they'll scar a bit but not as badly as his back. Docs have him hooked up to blood as well but he's showing signs of coming around,"_ Gladio explained quietly. _"I told the Marshal you took Prompto home, he'll likely call soon." _

"Understood. Prompto is sleeping now but he shows no dangerous signs of concussion. I'd prefer to remain until he's up and about but if I'm needed…" he knew it was likely someone was close enough to hear him even over the phone.

"_Stay, nothing you can do here but worry and pace. Keep blondie company and assure him Noctis will be okay."_

"Very well, I will let you know when he wakes up." He hung up and settled in to wait, he couldn't even call the Argentum's since Prompto's phone would be with his bag somewhere on campus. By now the attack would be on the news, would they have heard? He only hoped whatever was left of Prompto's uniform would not be found or would be taken as ripped off by rubble. There was nothing more they could do.

_TBC…._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 16**

Regis walked into the hospital, people quickly moving out of his way, staring in awe, the Guard saluting. He didn't like having Noctis so exposed and away from the Citadel but he'd needed to be seen quickly and so had been brought to the hospital that was closest to the school rather than the Citadel. He saw Gladio standing in the hall ahead, clothing dusty, but he straightened up when he saw the King and his own Father approaching. "Noctis?"

"He lost a lot of blood. His leg was broken and his arm…it looks like he threw it up to protect his throat when one of the MT's attacked him. Ignis used a hi-potion on him in the field. Doctors said there were traces of poison but that he'd bled most of it out before we got to him," he reported.

"Are you hurt?" Clarus asked and Gladio shook his head.

"Noctis and Prompto were the only ones hurt."

"How is young Argentum?"

"He was knocked out, we almost missed him but Noct kept mumbling his name so we looked closer, he was lodged under some of the debris, it actually did a good job keeping him safe. Ignis took him home since he has plenty of medical supplies. When I called Ignis he said he's not showing any of the dangerous signs of concussion. Do you want me to call Ignis in?"

"No," Regis answered. "Knowing Ignis is with his friend will help keep Noctis settled."

Gladio nodded and stepped aside, letting them in.

Regis moved quickly to Noctis' side, seeing they had him hooked up to an IV of blood and fluids, one arm propped up on a pillow, wrapped in clean bandages, one of his legs also propped up. He reached out to gently stroke black hair back from Noctis' paler than normal face and Noct stirred, pressing into his touch. "Noct?" he called softly and slowly blue eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus. "It's alright son, you're safe in the hospital," he soothed.

"D…ad?"

"Go back to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake."

"Pro…."

"He's safe, Ignis is with him. He took a bang to the head but that's all," he told him, watching as Noctis fell back to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat on the bed, back to the headboard, Prompto's head in his lap so that he could run his un-gloved fingers through blond hair as he read a report on the attack on his phone. He wasn't expecting Prompto to wake for hours yet after having seen him post full moon so he was surprised to hear a soft whine, feel him shifting restlessly. "It's alright Prompto," he murmured, putting his phone aside as sleepy blue eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus on him. "Shh, go back to sleep."

"Ig…" he slurred and Ignis gently got an arm around his chest, pulling him up to sit across his lap, pulling a blanket up around them, sharing what little body warmth he had. He felt Prompto move, curling closer, head over his slowly beating heart. Then he stiffened, eyes going wide, struggling to get up. Ignis tightened his grip, hushing him. "It's alright Prom, you're safe. Noctis is going to be fine too, he's in the hospital with Gladio guarding him. You saved his life."

Prompto was shaking in his arms, high-pitched whines coming from him, his eyes wide. He weakly struggled against him and Ignis pressed a kiss to his forehead, feeling him freeze at the move.

Ignis removed his lips, pressing his forehead to Prompto's, hand moving back to stroke his hair. "It's alright," he promised softly. "We already knew Prompto, Noctis has known since the night after your first visit to his apartment. I found out a few months later and Gladio worked it out when you fell while walking with him. There was no accident with the silverware, I replaced it for your safety, Noctis made sure everything else in the apartment that could harm you was put away as well," he explained.

"K….knew?" Prompto asked, trembling slightly still.

"Yes Prompto, we already knew. Noctis wanted to wait, to let you tell us when you were ready though I warned him you might never say anything, not because of a lack of trust but because it is something you have to keep secret to stay safe." He kept up gently petting his hair. Slowly, a hand came up to clutch at his shirt, Prompto pressing hesitantly closer, and Ignis just held him, rocking him gently.

"Am…Am I going to be…" he whined in distress and Ignis hugged him tighter.

"No one else knows Prompto. You shifted back before anyone else reached us, and I brought you home unseen. We've told them that you took a hit to the head and were unconscious when Noctis was attacked, half buried by rubble so the MT's didn't notice you. Gladio dug you out while I tended to Noctis and then I brought you home as you were coming around and lucid. If they find any blood from you at the scene they should assume it's from the headwound, and there's no reason to run an infection test."

"Why?" he stared up at Ignis and he saw the faintest flicker of gold in his eyes even as Prompto pushed himself more upright, leaning in, head on his shoulder, and Ignis shifted his grip to support him, feeling warm breath on his throat, Prompto's nose rubbing the skin, before slightly too sharp teeth rested on his skin and he knew what Prompto was doing.

Ignis just rubbed his back, heart rate steady, unafraid. "We all care about you Prompto and we will keep you safe," he promised. He felt Prompto remove his teeth and then felt him rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, whimpering softly. "Noct is pack, isn't he?" he asked, feeling Prompto nod. "We saw you defending him while trying to get down to you. You were incredible," he praised.

"You don't…hate me?"

"Oh Prompto, no. We don't hate you. You are our friend and we love you. You aren't evil or dangerous and when Noctis is King he is going to make it legal for you to be here."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto clung to Ignis. They knew….they'd almost always known… and they still looked after him, still let him into the apartment, left him alone with Noct. How could they trust him so much when he had lied to them the whole time he had known them. Would it be different if they knew he'd always been a wolf that…that he'd been just like the attackers once?

It felt so nice, to be held, feeling Ignis gently rubbing his back, soothing. He was tired, so tired, but he didn't want to sleep, not yet. "Pack?" he asked quietly.

"I would be honoured," Ignis whispered back, gently lifting Prompto's head to look into bleu/gold eyes, smiling at him. Prompto wrapped himself around Iggy, holding on tight and Ignis just held on back.

"I…I wasn't infected," he whispered and felt Ignis nod.

"I suspected as much, or at least a very young infection age. Are you really an Argentum?"

He'd worked that much out? "No…"

"Our current theory is a refugee from Niflheim, found by your adoptive parents and brought to the city as their 'nephew'," Ignis told him and Prompto stiffened slightly. "Where you were born doesn't matter Prompto, it's who you are that is important."

"Even…even…." Could he say it? he glanced down at his wrist, covered by the long sleeve of Noct's uniform shirt. Shakily, he undid the cuff and rolled it back, revealing the stark black lines.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched Prompto undo the cuff and roll back the sleeve, revealing stark black lines marring pale skin. He couldn't help hissing softly in anger, but his grip was gentle as he grasped Prompto's arm, running his fingers over the lines, finding they were raised. "Who marked you like this?" he demanded, able to feel his fangs were fully extended and he took a deep breath, forcing them back.

Prompto was shaking in his arms and Ignis gently rubbed the branded skin. "Shh, it's alright, I'm not mad at you," he promised. "I would however like to introduce whoever did that to you to my Spelldaggers," he admitted and Prompto snorted shakily.

"Planning to take on the whole army and government?" he asked, voice tense, flinching back as if expecting a blow and Ignis frowned.

"The government?" he asked in confusion. "We hear so little of the citizens, are you saying the Empire brands its own people now? Or just the werewolves?" He felt Prompto shaking and pulled up another blanket, worried about him. He was exhausted from shifting and fighting, he needed sleep but he obviously wasn't going to until he told Ignis whatever it was.

"I…I…" Prompto pressed into his hold before pulling away from him, sitting with his knees to his chest, arms locked around them. "I'm an MT," he choked out and Ignis blinked.

He was what? That wasn't possible. "Prompto…"

"I wasn't born, I was made in a lab. Trained all the time to fight….to kill…they'd strap us down and inject something and it hurt…it hurt so much. I don't…I don't remember how I got out, just remember waking up on the shore."

"Prompto…" Ignis didn't know what to say. "I saw you, your eyes are wolf gold, not red."

"Takes years for eyes to change, mine…mine were dark purple. Shifting didn't hurt but I was remembering less and less about what happened when I was the wolf, woke up covered in blood, hurt… they used to make us stand outside in the snow and then bring out older MT's. anyone who flinched or moved they…..they killed and ate them," he hid his face in his arms and Ignis felt sick.

He could smell Prompto's fear and self-hatred. If he had grown up like that…no wonder his self-esteem was so bad. His opinion of the Argentum's skyrocketed too, to take in a child soldier and help him grow up to be as good and kind as Prompto was, they were amazing. He slowly reached out and lay a hand on his arm, feeling Prompto flinch. Did he really think? It just made his actions at the school even more laudable, he had known exactly what he was facing, he may have even known those wolves as a child, and yet he had stood his ground, protected someone he had been taught was the enemy for almost a decade, unless he'd spent several years alone in Lucis.

"Come here Prom," he whispered, tugging at him until he slumped towards him and Ignis pulled him back into his arms, curling around him, rocking him. "You are so amazing," he praised. He didn't believe for a second that Prompto was a plant or anything like that. No, his fear of the Empire, of them hating him for his past, it was too real. "How old were you, when you escaped?"

"Eight."

He'd somehow made it across the continents at eight. "Were you alone for long before the Argentum's found you?"

Prompto shrugged slightly. "Don't know…Dad found me. I…I wouldn't have made it much longer," he admitted quietly. "There's not much food or water in Leide. I'd shifted for a fight, defending myself, I must have smelt Dad's food cooking. He had a gun but…he didn't shoot, he just filled a bowl with water and gave me the food. Sat with me all night till I changed back, looked after me. He was the first person to not flinch, to look after me, to…to give me a choice."

"A choice?" he gently rubbed Prompto's back.

"To try and come home with him, or he would've taken me to Lestallum where I might be accepted, he'd get me a place to live and pay for it."

"You chose to come here," Ignis whispered and Prompto nodded. "That was very brave." That got a small shrug. "Come on, time to sleep some more, I'll make you something to eat later." He shifted around on the bed to lie down, wrapping himself around Prompto who went utterly limp, whining softly. "You're safe Prom," he promised. "You are Prompto Argentum, not who the Empire wanted you to be."

"Unit 05953234," he offered and Ignis hugged him tighter.

"You are a person, no matter how you were born," he swore. He felt Prompto gradually relax, sleep winning and he remained in the bed with him, calming the nightmares before they could take hold.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke to the amazing smell of Iggy's cooking and sat up, confused for a second, before it all rushed back. He got up and stretched before looking around, seeing Ignis' jacket hanging on his closet door, his shoes on the floor nearby. He'd stayed….even knowing the full truth he had stayed with him. He grabbed clean clothes and got in the shower, scrubbing extra to remove the scent from shifting and then being in bed for most of the day, though he almost didn't want to, because entwined with his own was Ignis' subtle scent and Noct's stronger one since he'd been wearing his clothing. He'd said he wanted to be pack, though that was before he knew Prompto was an MT, would he change his mind now? But…he'd stayed. He got dressed and downed his meds, heading downstairs to find the TV on, showing the school and he stared in horror at the images.

"Breath Prompto," a voice whispered in his ear, an arm around his waist and he slumped into the hold, taking in a shaky breath.

"How…" he swallowed. "How bad is it?"

"Fifteen confirmed dead so far," Ignis answered, steering him to the table where a large meal, heavy on the meat, awaited. "Over two hundred injured to varying degrees."

The large meals, the guys always having snacks on hand…he groaned. "How did I not realise you knew when you keep stuffing me with food?" he felt like an idiot after the explanation of how Noctis had rearranged his apartment, the cutlery changed, now realising they had bene feeding the very high metabolism of a werewolf as well.

"We did our best to hide that we knew and I think you just didn't want to see it?" Ignis offered. "Your bag has been found on campus, I called in and reported to the school authorities that you are alive, though injured, and being cared for by the Crown, which strictly speaking is correct. Your parents called, I assured them you are alive and only took a hit from some debris. You'll need to call them both, I think the fact MT's were involved has reached the news beyond the city now. Do they know?"

Prompto nodded and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Yeah, I told them a few months before I started at the school. First time I ever shifted with Mom, never wanted to risk it before. Dad's always with me for the moon when he's home though."

"You were concerned you would attack her?" Ignis asked and he nodded, staring at his plate, forcing himself to use the cutlery when his poor stomach was demanding he grab it and stuff it in his mouth. "Prompto, eat how you feel comfortable with and need," Ignis said and Prompto glanced up. How did he do that? Was it some secret vampire power? Ignis smiled gently at him and Prompto gave in.

"I hope you don't mind my company for a few days, but we are in lockdown. Noctis and Gladio will be returning to the Citadel as soon as he is discharged from the hospital. It is a precaution, until we find out how this happened. I spoke with Lord Amicitia and rather than risk travelling, he agreed I should remain here to watch over your recovery and ensure your safety. While you have been seen with Noctis, as far as we are aware no one has tracked down where you live so we should be secure here. If necessary, we'll move to Noctis' apartment."

That made sense, even if he had clearance for the Citadel, it would be risky letting them in if the place was on lockdown, better to move them somewhere secure in the city, and there was always the basement training room for them to retreat to there.

"Prompto, do you want to tell Noctis and Gladio what you told me?" Ignis asked as he was finishing the meal and he froze, unable to help feeling the flash of fear at them knowing just what they had allowed close. Ignis reached out and put his hand over his, squeezing gently. "It won't change how they feel about you Prompto, well, they may be even more in awe of your strength of character than they are already."

"What?"

"Prompto, you live in a city full of people your instincts must scream are either the enemy of prey. You have submitted to Noctis' protectiveness without hesitation. I assume that a few of the times you suddenly remembered you had something to do were because you were becoming overwhelmed, but you left rather than react. You have let all of us close, even at your most vulnerable. Even Gladio has admitted he's not sure he could go through all of that every day without snapping. That you spent eight years going through horrors I likely cannot fully imagine or understand and yet have become such a wonderful young man…" ignis shrugged slightly and Prompto felt his cheeks burn, they really had thought a lot about what it was like for him to live there. "If you do not wish to speak of it again, I could inform them," the offer was so tempting but in the end he shook his head, no, he should be the one to tell them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sank into his bed, still feeling exhausted and longing for his apartment. He hated lockdowns. He vaguely remembered his Dad coming to see him in the hospital which had been a big risk and he knew he wouldn't see him again until the lockdown ended. It wasn't a good idea to have them anywhere near each other, where one strike could end the Royal line. It was why his rooms were in a different wing to his Dad's.

It was a relief to know Ignis was with Prompto, guarding and caring for him. Gladio had managed to use a brief period of privacy to explain the cover story. The last thing he remembered was Prompto saying sorry and then throwing himself at an MT. Gladio had confirmed Prompto had shifted, even worked with him to take one of the MT's down. Ignis had even managed to touch him in wolf form before he shifted back.

Seeing the reports of the damage to the school made him feel sick. Had he been the target? Was his attending school the reason his classmates were now dead? How had MT's even gotten into the city?

He wished Ignis and Prompto were with them, but no one was allowed in or out now and it was too dangerous for Prompto to come. He just…he wanted to tell his best friend it was okay. He remembered the look of fear, he'd really thought Noctis was going to shoot him with silver, he hadn't even realised he had the gun in his hand still. Despite the danger to himself, Prompto had killed the MT, had sucked the poison and stuff out of his wounds, had been willing to give him his blood if more MT's hadn't shown up. He had no doubts that Prompto was loyal to him, not because he was the Prince, but because they were friends, Pack like he had discussed with the guys. He had no problem with being Prompto's pack and he wanted to tell him that himself, soon.

_TBC…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 17**

They both stiffened as someone knocked on the door. Ignis looked at Prompto who shook his head, he wasn't expecting visitors, his parents wouldn't need to knock. Ignis stood, summoning a dagger and headed for the door. He glanced back at the couch to see Prompto had pulled out one of his training guns, aiming steadily at the door, safety off. Ignis hid the dagger and cracked the door open, surprised to see who had come.

"It's alright Prompto," he called, releasing his dagger and stepping back, letting the Marshal in, glad he'd had the candles burning. He heard the soft click of the safety being put back on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor was surprised but pleased by the sight of Argentum with a gun in hand, seeing him flick the safety back on before setting the weapon aside. The kid looked okay, a little pale maybe but otherwise healthy. It had been a week since the attack, so it appeared Ignis' diagnosis had been correct, blue eyes watched him, curious and a bit nervous, but clear and focused. The boy had been every lucky. "Mr Argentum," he greeted.

"Um…Marshal." He shoved the gun case further away and Cor chuckled.

"I'm glad you two are taking your security so seriously," he assured the teen.

"What can we do for you Marshal?" Ignis asked as he joined the younger boy on the couch and Cor took a seat across from them.

"Lockdown is ending tomorrow, though security will remain heightened," he told them and Ignis nodded. "I wanted to get a verbal report from Mr Argentum as to what happened. Most of those on campus saw nothing due to being in other buildings or inside when the explosion happened. You were outside?"

Argentum nodded. "We have a table a bit away from the others outside. I was waiting for Noct and I saw him leave the building. He...he was just about to step onto the grass when it just blew. I felt something hit me…then Iggy was there. There were no strangers around, and nothing looked out of place," he shrugged, fidgeting slightly.

"When do you think he'll be able to pass the firearms exam?" Cor asked Ignis who looked briefly surprised before nodding.

"When can he be tested?"

"What?" Argentum looked between them.

"You pass the exam and you'll be given permission to carry a weapon, even on school grounds. That has always been the goal of your training," Cor said, and Argentum nodded slowly.

He stayed a few more minutes, ensuring the house was secure, before leaving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto couldn't help pacing nervously, arms wrapped around himself, even as Ignis finished preparing the meal in the kitchen. They knew…they'd practically always known and now he was at Noct's apartment, waiting for him to come home. They hadn't seen each other since the attack though they'd spoken briefly on the phone.

The door opened and he turned to face it, freezing in place, heart in his throat and then Noct was there, alive, healthy, and looking him over in return. He stayed still, not sure what to do and then Noct moved, rushing to his side and Prompto fell into the hug, clinging to him. "Noct…"

"I'm here," the Prince murmured, holding on just as tightly.

Prompto turned his head, pressing his nose into the juncture of Noctis' neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent, whining softly in distress. A hand lifted to run through his hair, Noctis just standing there and holding him, showing no fear or discomfort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as for the first time in their presence, Prompto reacted like a werewolf, scenting Noctis, whining softly. How much of his natural behaviours, his instincts, did the kid bury every day? He moved away and into the kitchen to help Ignis, giving them privacy. He could see it too, Prom saw Noctis as his pack which meant he was completely safe with the wolf. As those MT's proved, anyone trying to harm Noctis would have to get through Prompto.

Ignis looked up at him, smiling in relief, and Gladio moved closer to wrap an arm around his shoulders briefly. They may not be as tactile as wolves, but it was good to be able to reassure themselves the others were okay after what had happened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was content to just stand there, holding onto Prompto. He'd been so scared for his best friend, that someone would realise… but nothing had happened, his secret was safe. Gladio had told him about the fight in the car on the way home, neither willing to say anything while inside the Citadel. Hearing how Prompto had taken out another wolf alone and then helped Gladio with the last, that he'd let Ignis close before shifting back…he hated that Prompto had been forced into revealing his secret like that but at least it was all out in the open now.

They eventually ended up on the couch, Prompto's head in his lap and arms around his waist, Noctis petting his hair. If Prom were a cat he'd be purring.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered and Prompto looked up at him, eyes flecked with gold, before nuzzling Noctis' stomach, making him laugh.

Prompto removed an arm from around him, gently taking hold of Noctis', turning it to reveal the scars from where he'd been bitten, running his fingers over them. "You're okay?"

"All healed, promise."

"Come on you two, time to eat," Gladio called and they reluctantly disentangled themselves, heading for the table. Prompto hesitated near Gladio who reached out and yanked him into a hug. "Thanks for doing my job for me," Gladio told him and Prompto slowly relaxed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay curled with Prompto, dried tear tracks obvious on pale, freckled skin. It was a good thing he had a massive bed, letting all four of them fit. Finding out the truth of Prom's past…the horrors he'd been subjected to, it made him feel sick and more determined that the Empire had to be stopped. If Prompto hadn't gotten out when he did…he could have been one of those MT's, he wouldn't have had his best friend. He didn't care what Prompto had been made to be, he was Prompto Argentum, they were pack.

The idea that Prompto's wolf saw him as pack leader was a little daunting but he wouldn't say no. Anything he could do to make things easier for Prom, he would. He'd just have to watch what he said now he was aware of the authority Prompto had allowed him to gain over him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio was the first awake, beating even Iggy, so he just lay in bed, watching the other three sleep. Honestly, he was surprised he'd slept as well as he had considering the nights revelations. No wonder Prompto's wolf form was so large, how quickly he'd taken to the gun training… and yet, he was still Prompto, the shy and kind of geeky kid.

That he'd escaped and survived on his own all the way to Lucis was a miracle, one they were all grateful for.

,,,,,,,,,,,

David barely kept from running into the house and a second later Prompto leapt down the stairs, obviously having heard his car and key in the lock. He looked him over, seeing no sign of injury and then he was holding him tight, trying not to cry in relief. How close had they come to losing their son? An explosion could kill a werewolf just as easily as it had humans and vampires. What if the MT's involved had detected him and targeted him?

"I'm okay Dad," Prompto whispered, clinging on just as tightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obviously, the school had been shut down, there was far too much damage to re-open any time in the near future. For now, classes were being given online so Prompto was spending most of his time at the apartment, studying with Noct or making sure he was ready for his test.

,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as Prompto put the gun away and stretched. The kid turned and caught him watching, head tilting to the side, obviously curious, and Gladio smirked. "Come on," he waved him closer and Prompto walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Let's see what you've got."

Blue eyes went wide. "What? No…" he backed away and Gladio held his hands up.

"Easy Prom. You took out that first wolf without shifting, right?" he asked and was given a wary nod. "I'm not suggesting an all-out fight, just want to get an idea of how well you can defend yourself. We'll be careful, okay?"

Prompto hesitated before slowly nodding. "Okay."

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lowered the gun, watching as his scores were gone over, nervous. The Marshal had come to watch! Cor Leonis himself! The first human to ever hold his position. No pressure. He glanced over at Gladio who grinned at him, flashing a thumbs up. Ignis and Noctis were upstairs, waiting in the apartment.

He was shocked when the Marshal handed over a laminated card and a weapons case. "Good work kid." And then he and the examiner were gone.

"High praise from Cor," Gladio clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Come on, Ignis is cooking your favourite to celebrate."

"Did you tell him I passed?"

"Nope, we never had any doubt you would," Gladio smirked as Prompto went to clean up and then they got in the elevator.

Once they'd eaten, he opened the case to find a brand new handgun with his initials engraved on it, as well as a holster for it that could be worn at the small of his back to conceal it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto grinned as he opened his front door to find Noctis waiting. "Thought I wasn't going to see you till Saturday?"

"I can go?" he offered and Prompto pulled him inside, getting a laugh from the Prince. He dropped his bag beside the couch and then collapsed on it, Prompto joining him, absently watching the movie Prompto'd had on. "Hey Prom?" he asked a while later, hand absently petting soft blond hair.

"Mmmm?"

"I've been doing research and…I want to add you to the Armiger," he told him and Prompto sat up, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Noct…"

"It was different when you didn't know that I know, but everything I found says it'd be safe."

"How much would you feel Noct? Shifting is…it's nothing I'd ever want you to experience even second hand."

Noctis shrugged, there was no real way to know. "I'd be aware of it? Like Dad's aware when Cor gets sick or hurt, but it doesn't hurt him. It's your choice Prom, but you'd be safer with access to my magic."

"What would happen when I leave Insomnia?"

Noctis frowned. "What?"

"Noct…this 'disease' is meant to kill; I can maybe stretch it to early or mid-thirties but that adds the problem of I won't look that old. Sooner or later either I'll appear to healthy or too young and have to leave."

He couldn't leave, what would he do without his best friend? He'd thought ahead to when he was King but…that could be a century away. What would they do in the meantime? "We'll think of something…or Ignis will." Surely he could find something? If anyone could, it would be Ignis.

Prompto looked sceptical but settled down to finish the movie.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There was a ceremony at the school for those who had died in the bombing, and it had been decided that the King himself would attend, which meant Noctis wouldn't. They were still keeping the two Royals apart in public to keep the Throne secure. Since Noctis wasn't going, Prompto didn't either, not wanting to be in a crowd that big, especially since there'd be photographers and a live broadcast. He was a clone after all, the last thing he needed was a picture ending up in Imperial hands and either them coming to retrieve him, kill him, or leaking his file to the Crown in order to deal with him.

It was never really a concern when out with Noctis since photos of the Prince were so rare that he often wasn't recognised on the street. His volunteer work was kept away from the cameras, as was the casual job he'd recently quite due to the rising security concerns. Most of Noctis' public appearances were ones with very little press coverage, or clear rules of not photographing him. Noct had to be the most low-key Royal ever.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prom?"

"Yeah?" he looked up from his textbook to see Noctis watching him. "What's up?"

"The full moon's this weekend…"

"Yeah?" he shifted in his chair, not sure where he was going with that line. Noct had known about him before he'd started visiting him the day after, so it'd be okay, right? Maybe he was just curious about something?

"Could I see?"

Prompto's eyes went wide. That was not at all what he'd expected! There'd been two full moons since the bombing, one he'd spent with his Dad, the other alone. While he hadn't retained the clarity of self he'd briefly gained after killing the MT's, he had been more aware. So the odds he'd attack even a stranger were the lowest they'd ever been. He knew Noct, he was pack. Had Noct been conscious enough to see him shift that day? Though changing like that and under the effects of the moon were very different processes. "It's not a pretty sight," he offered and Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Considering the changes involved, of course it isn't. I just...I wanna be there for you," he muttered before shrugging. "So do Ignis and Gladio."

Oh. Well, he hadn't seen that coming at all.

_TBC…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Started playing Comrades again since losing everything. Forgot how repetitive it is to get the meteor shards to get more missions, which I am then too low a level for. Either they need more low level ones or for your character to level up quicker. Unless the online multiplayer mode is faster, and they assume everyone has PlayStation Plus membership?_

**Chapter 18**

Prompto paused and looked up towards Noct's apartment, this was crazy. He should turn around and go home, lock himself in the basement. Knowing and seeing were too very different things. Iggy and Gladio had seem him but it hadn't been a full moon shift. He should turn around, go home, but… he chewed on his bottom lip.

He'd decided to come to the apartment because he was worried about having them in his den when they weren't marked as Pack. He'd never marked his parents, but it was their house, their scents all through it. if he didn't clean so often the guys scents would probably be obvious too by now.

He took a deep breath and headed in, hitching his bag higher, nodding to the Crownsguard security who smiled slightly and called the elevator for him. He forced himself not to fidget on the way up, relieved to reach Noct's floor. He'd barely knocked before the door was being pulled open and Gladio grinned at him….relieved?

Prompto followed him in, seeing Noct sprawled on the couch, trying to act relaxed but he looked up as soon as Prompto was there, actually relaxing once he confirmed he was there. Prompto shifted nervously and Noctis got up, moving to him at vampire speed, reaching for his arm and Prompto bit back a growl at the sudden movement.

"Easy Noct," Gladio called and Noctis froze, eyes searching Prompto's.

"Prom?"

"Sorry," he looked away, taking a half step back.

"I'm sorry," Noctis told him and he looked up. "Didn't mean to startle you," he offered a small smile and Prompto smiled back. Noct held his hand out. "Please stay."

Prompto nodded and took his hand, letting Noctis tug him over to the couch. He sat beside Noctis, slowly leaning into him and Noct shifted, pulling him closer, fingers moving to run through his hair and Prompto sighed, relaxing fully, breathing in the scent that said Pack.

Ignis was soon placing snacks on the table, reaching out to gently ruffle his hair. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, pressing into their touch.

"Alright, let us know if you do," Ignis smiled and took a seat, Gladio putting a movie on. By the end of it, Noctis was sprawled on the couch, Prompto laying half on him and half beside, Noctis absently petting him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis looked over at the couch and smiled at the sight of the two younger males. He had been wondering if Prompto would really come for the weekend and was glad he had. He always stayed away even the day before the full moon and according to his research wolves could be quite volatile due to the increasing hormones in preparation for the next night. He'd seen Prompto bite back the growl so they would need to remain calm for his sake.

He prepared a very meat heavy meal for dinner and then hesitated. "Prompto?" he called, and the blond looked over at him.

"Yeah?" he stretched and sat up.

"Would you prefer your meat rawer or even raw? The information I've read isn't clear."

Prompto blinked at him, stunned. Had he thought Ignis wouldn't do his research in order to better help him? Prompto glanced at Gladio who kept his eyes on the screen, body relaxed. He then glanced at Noctis who just smiled gently.

"Whatever you need Prom," the Prince whispered.

"Not raw but…a bit bloody still?"

"Very well, dinner will be ready soon," he told them, getting back to work.

Soon enough he was serving the meal at the table and they all sat to eat, Prompto obviously struggling to remain civilised.

"Prom," Noctis touched his hand and Prompto jerked, a low rumbled in his throat before he looked down. "Shhh, it's okay. Whatever you need, remember?" He nudged aside the cutlery.

Prompto glanced at them all and Ignis nodded, knowing it was his own usual insistence on proper table manners that was holding Prompto back. He then went back to speaking with Gladio as if it were any other day, not wanting Prompto to feel like he was on display.

When the meal was done Prompto slipped away down the hall to clean up and Gladio helped him clear the table, Noctis staring down the hall.

"Don't crowd him Noct," Gladio warned and Noctis nodded, going back to the couch, putting in another movie.

Prompto emerged after a while, freshly showered and in very soft clothing. He looked at Noctis who lifted an arm, and he curled into Noctis' side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis wrapped his arm around Prompto and then frowned. "You feel hot," he murmured.

"Normal," Prom mumbled, pressing his nose to Noct's throat and he turned his head a little to make it easier.

A rough tongue ran over his skin and he laughed. "That tickles!" he looked down at Prompto to find him grinning, but something in his eyes…hesitance. Noct leant in, resting his forehead to Prompto's. "What is it?" he asked gently, and Prom whined softly. Noct looked closer, able to see flecks of gold in normally blue eyes. He turned, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer, feeling Prom go limp, rubbing his face against him. He lifted a hand to run through still damp blond hair and if Prom were a cat he'd be purring.

The movie ended and Noctis wasn't sure what had happened, more focused on Prompto. how did he endure the many full moons when he was alone? Wolves lived in packs and Prom didn't have that…except them. He glanced up at Ignis who nodded in understanding and Gladio shifted but nodded. They would do everything they could to give Prompto the pack he needed.

"Time for bed Prom," Noctis whispered and Prompto slowly pulled away, getting to his feet and stretching. Noctis got off the couch and Prom ducked his head, watching him from beneath the hair that hung down over his hair after having been allowed to dry without styling. There was something very much animal in that gaze. Noct smiled, not showing his teeth and held his hand out to him. Prompto took it and let him tug him down the hall, the others following.

"Would you prefer to sleep alone or with company?" Ignis asked as they reached the guestroom.

Noct could hear the unasked question, would it be safe for all of them if he shared? He never reacted badly the day after the full moon, but the day of it? Prompto hesitated, looking between them all. "Whatever you need," he promised again, and he felt Prompto's hand tighten in his. "Prom?"

"Stay?"

"Okay, sleepover in my room," he grinned and Prompto relaxed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio woke to the sensation of shaking and opened his eyes to find Prompto curled between him and Noct, asleep but shivering. He reached a hand out and hissed in alarm at the sheer heat radiating from his skin. He shifted and reached down for the quilt, pulling it up to tuck around him, their low body temperatures wouldn't be helping him if he felt cold. He knew a werewolf's body temperature would become very high before the full moon, and it felt even hotter to him because he was naturally colder but…

The bed shifted slightly and then Iggy was ducking into the ensuite, re-emerging with a glass of water. "Get him up, we need to keep him hydrated."

"Prompto? Time to wake up," Gladio called, sitting up and tugging him with him, chuckling when the kid whined and swatted at him. "You're burning up, you need to drink." He shook his shoulder, surprised when that got a growl.

He wasn't threatened, Prompto hadn't attacked them even during a fight, he didn't think the kid would in a far calmer setting. It was just wolfy posturing. Ignis wasn't the only one who'd done their research, there were ranks in a pack and while Noct was leader, the rest of them likely still needed placement in Prompto's mind. He'd noticed Prompto pushing and testing them a bit since the school attack, even though the blond didn't really seem aware he was doing it. He wasn't going to let Prompto walk over him, but he also didn't want him to shove himself to the bottom of the pack either.

"Come on, wake up," he shook him again and finally blue eyes opened to annoyed slits. "There you go," he grinned.

Ignis returned and handed over the water glass, Prompto grumpily sitting up to drink it. Ignis gently pressed a hand to his forehead, eyes widening in alarm at just how hot he was. "Is this normal?" he asked in concern. "I know your body temperature rises but this is very high."

Prompto nodded, pulling a blanket up. "Normal."

"I'll start on breakfast," Ignis gently ruffled sleep messed hair and Prompto leant into his touch. "You two can wake Noct." He left and Gladio smirked at Prompto who watched him curiously.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis shrieked as Gladio tickled him, eyes glowing, and fangs extended as he fell off the bed and came up in a crouch only to blink at them in confusion even as Prompto growled at Gladio. Noctis scrambled to his feet as Prompto shifted position on the bed, coming up into a crouch. "Easy Prom, it's okay," he called out, waking up fast thanks to Gladio's tickling but also realising things could go very wrong. "Come on, just calm down," he got back on the bed, reaching out slowly for his friend.

Prompto was still growling and Gladio obviously realised he'd messed up, not reacting to the growl except to relax, present himself as not a threat.

Noctis touched a tense shoulder, gently urging him back towards him, out of the crouch. "He was just playing," he nuzzled at Prompto's throat, pulling him back into his arms, the blond still growling lowly. "Come on, just relax," he murmured, letting his voice drop into the hypnotic tone. "Everyone's safe, there's no danger, just relax," he felt the tension drain out of Prompto's body, the growl tapering off into a soft whine. Noct gently urged him to turn his head, seeing the slight glassy look in blue/gold eyes, the gold fading now as he relaxed. "It's okay," he let the tone fade and Prompto blinked dazedly at him. He ran his fingers through messy blond hair to keep him calm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He blinked, feeling strange…Noct was holding him, supporting him, his limbs felt heavy. He whined, trying to move, but then slumped as cool fingers began running through his hair.

"With me?" Noctis asked and he turned his head, pressing into his throat, inhaling the comforting scent that screamed pack now, even unmarked. Noct kept up the gently petting and he let his eyes close, soaking up the contact. "Prom?"

"Mmmm." He licked Noct before rubbing his face against him.

"Come on, time to get up," Noctis told him, loosening his hold but Prompto didn't move. "You don't want to miss Iggy's cooking." He wriggled them across the bed and then off the edge and Prompto barely got his legs under himself before he could hit the ground, Noctis' arms still around him. "There we go."

He huffed slightly in irritation; he'd been comfortable! Noct laughed and gently pushed him towards the bathroom, so he stumbled in and cleaned up. He staggered down the hall, following his nose to slump down at the table.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio felt guilty as he watched Prompto flop down to wait for breakfast. He'd just been messing around; he hadn't meant to set the kid off. Noct had never had to use his powers on him before and he hoped that wouldn't cause trouble once Prompto realised what had happened.

He knew werewolves were more aggressive and protective of pack on the days surrounding the full moon, but he hadn't realised he'd take his actions as an attack on Noctis. Maybe it was a good thing he had that meeting and then training today.

He watched Noct get Prompto settled on the couch with a movie once breakfast was done. He'd never seen Prom eat so much in one sitting, but it made sense, his body needed fuel for what was coming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've got a thing with Dad and then training, but Specs will stay with you," Noctis knelt by the couch and Prompto nodded. "You'll be okay?"

"Fine," Prompto rolled his eyes. "I'm used to this, go be a Prince."

Noctis chuckled but nodded and straightened up, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He then went to the bedroom to dress and make sure he didn't smell like Prom, hearing Gladio in the shower scrubbing down too. "Well see you later, have fun," Noctis offered before leaving with Gladio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Looking after Prompto for the day wasn't too difficult. Ignis spent most of the time reading while the younger male lay on the couch watching movies or napping. He made sure to keep him hydrated with how high his body temperature had risen as well as ensuring there were calorie heavy snacks within reach.

He was moody though, he'd snapped at Ignis once but seconds later he'd been apologising as fast as he could get the words out. Ignis knew that mood swings were to be expected thanks to all the changes the blonds body was prepping for, but it had still been something of a shock. The more time passed the more awake Prompto became, eventually getting up to pace. It was distracting but he wasn't going to say anything when he could see the growing flecks of gold in the blue of his eyes.

"Iggy?"

"Yes?" he put his book down to look at Prompto.

"Did…did Noct…this morning…" he licked dry lips, obviously uncomfortable and a little confused but Ignis knew what he was asking.

"He calmed you down, yes," Ignis got up and walked over to join him on the couch and rested a gentle hand over Prompto's fidgeting one. "You were growling at Gladio and crouching, he was just trying to defuse the situation. He did nothing else and he has never done it to you before, I promise." He felt Prompto turn his hand, linking their fingers, and he smiled at him. He shifted in offering and Prompto curled into him, one hand gripping his shirt. "It was Gladio's fault, not yours," he whispered, not wanting Prompto to blame himself, Gladio should have known better.

"He's not mad at me?"

"No, he's upset with himself."

"Oh." Prompto shifted, pressing his face against Ignis' throat and he could feel and hear him breathing deeply. He felt teeth press against his skin and realised they were sharper than normal.

"Prompto?" he whispered, making himself stay calm, his heart as slow as ever. This close, Prompto would be able to easily hear it or smell fear in his scent and that was not something he wanted to have happen with him so close to shifting. He wasn't scared of Prompto.

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly, reaching out to run his fingers through blond hair, relieve when teeth moved away from his skin.

"Making sure your scents on me." He rubbed his face against Ignis' shoulder, more cat like than canine.

"Okay," he agreed. "How about we move to the couch?" he offered and when Prompto didn't say no he manoeuvred over to it, sitting with him, and putting a new movie in. When Noctis and Gladio returned they piled onto the couch as soon as they had changed and Prompto burrowed between the three of them, Gladio relieved when Prompto accepted his presence without any issue.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched as more and more gold overtook the blue of Prompto's eyes the later it got. He was fidgety, moody, and seeking more contact than normal. He gently ran his fingers through blond hair with Prompto pressing into him, breathing deeply. "Okay?" he asked softly, feeling Prom nod against him. He kept up the gentle petting, Ignis running a hand up and down the legs that lay across his lap, trying to soothe tense muscles. Prompto was trembling slightly now and they all assumed it would be soon.

Sure enough, Prompto soon pushed himself out of their laps, moving into the clear space closer to the windows, to collapse on the large pillow he had carted over squashed up into his bag. He was panting slightly, eyes fully gold, and then he groaned in pain, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Prom?" Noctis stood, taking a step towards him but Prompto lifted a hand.

"No…" he moaned, obviously in pain. He was sweating heavily now, limbs trembling. He scrambled to pull his shirt off and then paused at his pants.

"It's okay, we're here, you'll be okay," he whispered, hating seeing him in pain and unable to help. A potion couldn't cure this. "We've all guys here, take them off if you want," he offered, Gladio and Ignis had seen it all after the school attack too, and Prompto slowly pulled his pant off and pushed the clothes towards Noctis, who took them and set them on the arm of the couch.

Prompto whimpered, falling forward onto his hands, head down. His body was shaking, almost convulsing at times, and then they all winced at the first crack of bone. Prompto whimpered again in pain and lifted his head, tears on his face, and all Noctis wanted to do was comfort him but he couldn't go near him.

He knelt where he was, making eye contact. "We're here Prom, you'll be okay. Just let it happen, you won't hurt us."

"N…No…No..ct…" he forced out through a jaw that was beginning to change shape.

"I'm here," he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis felt sick as he watched, this was very different to the last time he had seen Prompto shift. Then, it had been immediate, seamless; one second human and the next wolf. This was torture.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto cried out in pain as more bones cracked, reshaping, fur beginning to erupt from his skin. But he did his best to keep his head up, eyes locked on Noctis, even as he collapsed to lie on the floor. Noctis found he didn't want to look away, to see what was happening to his body as he shifted. The golden eyes change shape slightly, thick fur surrounding them as his mouth and nose changed into a muzzle, the change speeding up until he was staring into the eyes of a panting wolf. He stayed quiet and still, waiting to see what Prompto would do now.

The light golden-brown wolf pushed to its feet, shaking itself off and Noctis could smell Prompto's blood from the shift. The wolf looked around, taking in the scents and he growled, revealing wicked teeth and Noctis remained still, waiting for him to recognise his scent. Proms hackles were up as he growled and snarled but it was all a threat, he made no move to attack.

"It's okay Prom," Noctis whispered and the wolf focused fully on him. "You know me Prompto. I won't hurt you and you won't hurt me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He growled and snarled, ready to pounce at any sign of danger. He was confused, unsure what to do. Instinct screamed danger, enemy…but the scents said safe, pack. One of them was on the ground nearby and there was noise, soft, gentle. He sniffed and hesitated, pack, not marked…he whined and then shifted closer, pack leader…?

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That's it, I won't hurt you," Noctis whispered, not dropping his gaze. If Prompto saw him as Pack Leader then he had to act like it, Prompto would be the one to show submission, not him. He was obviously confused, probably because they smelt like pack and the enemy but slowly, Prompto moved closed, tail down, body low to the ground. Once he was close enough, Noct held his hand out slowly, ready to move in an instant if he went for him.

He was bigger than Noct had expected, even knowing he was originally part of the MT program. Prompto the human wasn't overly large, he was the shortest of them, muscle wiry. As a wolf he was big, bigger than the ones he'd seen in pictures but not as big as an MT, because of his age or leaving before whatever they were doing was finished? He had to be close seven feet from nose to tail, about five feet tall at the shoulder and he didn't think he could guess his weight. He was bulky but it was pure muscle under the fur. No wonder he was worried about hurting them. Prompto probably had at least one more growth spurt to come, did that mean his wolf form would get even bigger too?

He kept talking, about nothing, just making sure to keep his tone calm and gentle, glad that as a vampire he didn't need to worry about his mouth and throat drying out from talking. The longer he kept going, the more Prompto settled until the wolf slowly slunk closer, a cold, wet, nose pressing into his palm. A second later he was scrambling back, growling, as Gladio's phone went off, his Shield quickly pulling it out to silence.

"Easy Prom, it's okay. Just focus on me," he let a little of the hypnotic tone slip into his voice and Prompto turned back to him, growls softening a bit. "That's it, I'm here, you're safe." Noctis slowly lifted his arm again, holding his hand out, palm out. Prompto stretched his nose out, sniffing, and then Noctis stayed still as his nose pressed into his palm again. "Your nose is cold for a guy who was burning up earlier," he told him and Prompto whined softly, moving closer. "Good Prompto, so good," he praised, shifting his hand to run along his muzzle and back to his ears, scratching them and Prompto groaned in pleasure, sitting down. "Such a good boy," he couldn't help smiling as Prompto melted under his touch.

There was no sign of true recognition, only animal intelligence, but according to Ignis, Prompto had recognised him after the fight. So what had caused that and why hadn't it lasted? Had it been the pressure of the fight and Noctis being so badly injured? It didn't really matter as long as Prompto recognised them in some way.

Noctis laughed as Prompto flopped down, rolling to show his belly. He reached out and ran his hands through the thick fur. The next step would be to see if he'd let Ignis and Gladio close too.

_TBC…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_A bit of suggested Noctis/Prompto later in the chapter. _

**Chapter 19**

Ignis watched as Noctis ran his fingers through the thick fur covering Prompto's chest and belly, wondering if he realised what it meant that Prompto was allowing it, that he'd actually rolled over to give Noct his most vulnerable parts. Seeing the soft smile on Noct's face…he knew.

"Want to try coming over Iggy?" he asked after a while and Ignis nodded.

He took a deep breath and dropped down to his knees slowly, not wanting to startle Prompto with sudden movement. The movement got Prompto's attention, wolf gold eyes locking onto him. He rolled over and Noctis buried a hand in the thick fur at the back of his neck.

"Wanna say hi to Iggy, Prom?" he asked lightly, stroking the fur.

Ignis remained still, waiting to see how Prompto would react, but he remained still and quiet, leaning into Noctis. Ignis glanced into golden eyes, unsure if he should hold the gaze or not. He had noticed Prompto's unconscious testing of them and he knew they should have mentioned it, discussed it with Prompto because if they weren't careful the blond would end up at the bottom of the pack structure. Ignis hesitated but then lowered his eyes, submitting. As strange as it felt, he was the option that made the most sense and not because he was half human.

"Ignis," Gladio called.

"It's alright Gladio, I know what I'm doing," he assured him. Noctis was Prince and Pack Leader, he could not submit. As his Shield, Gladio could not afford to either, that left him and Prompto in contest for lowest rank. It would not affect his ability to advise anyone or anything so there was no problem with it.

He remained still as Prompto approached slowly, Noctis at his side. Ignis slowly held one hand out and then kept it there, watching as Prompto stretched out his nose to sniff him. Ignis remained still, keeping his body relaxed, he wasn't afraid of Prompto and he didn't want him to think he was. He felt a cold nose press into his hand, Prompto sniffing him and then his hand was being licked.

He bit back a yelp as he was suddenly knocked onto his back, Prompto leaning over him, sniffing at him and then his face was being licked, Prompto rubbing his head against him. Ignis lifted his hand to run through the thick fur and Prompto yipped at him, grabbing his shirt between his teeth, tugging it, so Ignis went with the motion to keep it from ripping. All of his research said that he couldn't be infected since he was only half human, but those teeth were large and very sharp, a bite, even an accidental one, would hurt.

"Okay?" Noct asked softly.

"I'm fine," Ignis assured him. He chuckled as Prompto nudged them together and Noctis wrapped an arm around him. Ignis relaxed against and Noctis glanced at him in confusion before getting it.

Noctis leant in and lightly nipped at Ignis' throat and he tipped his head to give him better access, knowing Prompto was watching them. It was the closest they had to a show of submission and hopefully Prompto would understand that. He yipped happily, pressing against their legs so Ignis assumed he had.

Noctis sat down again and Ignis joined him, Prompto laying down with them. "Should we try Gladio now?" Noct asked.

"Prompto seems rather relaxed," Ignis smiled gently at the wolf who had looked up at the sound of his name. He seemed to recognise his own name, which was good, it was more awareness than Prompto had said he usually had during the full moon. He scratched behind Prom's ear and licked him in return.

"Want to try it big guy?" Noct asked and Gladio nodded, slowly sinking to his knees, catching Prompto's attention with the movement. "It's okay, it's just Gladio," Noctis told him as Prompto got to his feet warily. Gladio was still on the other side of the room but because he'd moved he was now a possible threat.

He stayed on his knees, calm and strong and Prompto growled softly, wary and unsure.

,,,,,,,,

"Hey blondie," Gladio murmured softly, keeping still.

Prompto had ignored him before but now that he'd drawn his attention he had to get him to accept him. He understood why Iggy had done what he had, though he didn't particularly like it, but he couldn't do that. For everyone's safety, he needed to be in a position of authority when it came to both younger boys.

Prompto's hackles were definitely up as he stared at him and Gladio kept eye contact. He was growling but it wasn't a fully aggressive growl, not like he'd heard back at the school. It was more…unsure. Gladio's scent was all through the apartment, mixed in with everyone else's which was likely the cause of that.

"Easy Prompto," he murmured, holding his hand out.

"It's just Gladio," Noctis soothed, reaching out to stroke his fur. "I'm coming over Gladio, maybe if he sees me comfortable with you, he'll settle a bit."

"Take it slow but confident," Ignis advised.

Noctis stood up, running his hand over Prompto's ear before walking over to Gladio. He moved with every bit of Princely assurance he'd been trained in. He walked up to the kneeling Gladio and grinned before running his hand through Gladio's hair. "Tip your head," he murmured, leaning in, and Gladio did it, feeling sharp fangs scrape across his skin. Noctis had never bitten him, never come so close to doing so, having him do it now felt…odd.

Prompto's growls trailed off and instead he made a confused sounding whine.

"See Prom, Gladio's not a threat," Noctis called, holding his hand out to the young wolf who hesitated but then began moving towards them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto gasped for breath, whole body trembling, feeling hands on his body, and he whimpered.

"Shh Prom, it's okay, we're here," a familiar voice called, and he forced his eyes open to find he was half in Noct's lap.

"N…Noct," he groaned, then a cool hand pressed to his forehead, and he pressed into the touch.

"You're okay," Noctis sounded upset, why?

He blinked blearily up at him as cool lips pressed to his forehead instead of the hand. He whined, trying to get closer to Noct, seeking reassurance. Noct shifted, tugging sat him, and then he was fully cradled in his lap, head on Noct's shoulder. He pressed his face to his neck, breathing in his scent, licking at the skin. Noct's hand moved to run through his hair, not stopping him.

"How is he?" a voice murmured nearby. He struggled to focus, to turn his head…Iggy, it was Iggy. He smiled gently at Prompto, crouching nearby. "Do you think you can drink this?" he asked, holding up a water bottle and Prompto weakly tried to reach for it. Ignis moved closer and pressed the opening to his lips, carefully tipping the water into his mouth and Prompto swallowed.

He shivered and a blanket was draped over him even as he cuddled as close to Noct as he could.

"How do you feel blondie?" Gladio's voice called and he realised he'd been the one to drop the blanket on them.

"Sore…cold," he answered, and he felt Noctis shift his hold on him, rubbing his back.

"Let's get you to bed, okay?" Noct asked and Prompto groaned but nodded. He tried to get up but Noctis tightened his hold. "I've got you," he promised and then he was pushing to his feet.

"Noct…" he shouldn't be doing that! His back! It was one thing to pick him up if he was standing but to stand up with him?

"Noctis," Iggy spoke.

"I'm fine," he assured them both and then they were moving.

Prompto held still, not wanting to throw off his balance but so much as moving a finger. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, letting Noct's scent fill his nose. He whimpered, biting back the urge to, well…bite. Not to hurt but to mark him as pack officially. Noct stopped walking, leaning over and then he was on the mattress. Noct went to straighten up but he didn't let go. "Stay," he pleaded, nuzzling at him.

"Okay," he agreed, "need to get you dressed first." He grabbed Prom's bag and dug out a pair of loose pants, slipping them up Prompto's legs, seeing him fighting sleep even as he tried to help him. Noctis then stripped down quickly and got on the bed too. "I'm here Prom, get some sleep," he murmured, yanking the blankets up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held Prompto as his best friend fell asleep, the shivering slowly stopping thanks to the blankets. Not like he could help him warm up but still Prom had refused to let go of him. The trust he had in them…it was amazing. He was at his weakest and yet he had no fear in clinging to him and falling asleep in his arms.

Noct wasn't sure which had been worse, watching him become the wolf or the change back to human. At least for the second he'd been safe in their arms since he'd been sprawled over his and Ignis' laps at the time. He wondered what last night would change between the four of them, how working out pack ranking would affect Prompto's behaviour even in human form. He didn't think things would change between him and Prompto since he'd seen him as pack leader for a while, but Iggy?

Letting Prompto take the higher position just so he wouldn't be the bottom of the pack was something Ignis would do. He just hadn't actually expected it to happen. He knew that Ignis was the logical choice, that Gladio needed to have authority because he was his Shield. If anything happened, they needed Prompto to follow his instructions like he would Noct's.

He looked up as Ignis walked in, carrying a tray with some simply sandwiches and one of Prom's shakes. He set it down and then sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to check Prompto's temperature. "His temperature is closer to normal," he offered in relief.

"Iggy," Noctis whispered and Ignis looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"It's alright, I know what I was doing," he assured him. "I was the most logical choice and it would have been unfair to Prompto to not have one of us do it." he absently ran his fingers through limp blond hair and even in his sleep Prompto pressed into his touch. "Get some sleep Highness," he reached over to gently ruffle Noctis' hair and then went to leave.

"Stay Iggy," he urged and Ignis hesitated but then nodded and then stripped down to join them, laying on Prompto's other side. He was almost asleep when the bed dipped again, Gladio joining them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke slowly, body aching in a very familiar way, limbs still heavy with exhaustion still. He was warm and the bed was softer than normal, leaving him struggling to remember and then it hit him…it wasn't his bed. He had stayed at Noct's…the whole weekend. He'd shifted for them and now he could remember flashes from the night. He'd gone to Noct…had given him his belly and Noct had rubbed the fur there. Iggy…had Iggy really done that for him? Did he know what it meant? He hadn't snapped at them! Or at least he didn't remember doing that. He'd growled at Gladio a bit, at least he thought he had…

He felt movement and then an arm was slung over his waist, a familiar arm. He twisted his head and forced his eyes open, looking at a sleeping Noctis. He turned back and found himself staring at Ignis who was also asleep, his body close but not quite touching him. Over Iggy's shoulder he could make out Gladio's slumbering form. He felt his breathing hitch and covered his mouth with a hand, trying not to cry but then he felt the arm around his waist tighten, a face pressing against his shoulder.

"S'okay," Noctis mumbled, nuzzling at his bare skin and Prompto shivered but then slowly tipped his head to the side in silent offering. Noctis froze and he placed his hand over Noct's. "Prom…"

"You trusted me, I trust you," he whispered. He knew werewolf blood was like the chocolate of the vampire world, especially the day after the full moon. He lay still even as he felt sharp fangs drag across sensitive skin, shivering again at the sensation.

"Sure?" Noct whispered, hand stroking his bare skin and Prompto shifted back even closer to him.

He felt Noctis shift, wrapping his other arm around him too but it didn't feel like he was being restrained or anything, it felt…safe. He moved his own hand to hold Noct's squeezing gently.

"Yeah," he promised and then he felt Noctis licking at his skin and he closed his eyes, breathing slow and deep.

He felt a slight sting as sharp fangs sank in and then an odd pulling sensation as Noctis began to drink. It didn't hurt but…it didn't feel like how his Dad or Ignis described. It was maybe somewhere between the two? He didn't feel unable to fight back like a human, but he also wasn't as aroused as a vampire would be….though there was some definite interest building in his body.

He trusted Noctis to stop before he took too much though, so he didn't even consider trying to get away. Werewolf healing meant he could lose more than a human could too, not that he thought Noct would take a lot. He bit his lip, trying not to moan, yep…definite growing interest. He tightened his grip on Noct's hand who squeezed back, his other hand stroking Prompto's stomach.

Noctis let go of the wound and Prompto could hear him breathing heavily. "Okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. It's…not like how anyone explained," he squirmed slightly.

He heard Noct breath in deeply, but he didn't feel embarrassed, he'd never developed the body issues others at school had. Too many years strapped naked to an examination table or just part of being a wolf?

He could feel blood dripping down his neck and shoulder and then Noctis was lapping it up with his tongue. "Want to stop?" he offered.

"M'fine," he promised, yawning.

"Your body's still stressed from last night," Noctis murmured against his skin. He began licking the wound and Prompto felt the skin tingle as the wound healed, though it was already healing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis lay with his eyes closed, listening. The smell of blood had woken him, and he had almost intervened, but he had decided to stay quiet as long as they didn't push things dangerously. Thankfully, Noctis was being smart and had stopped before risking too much stress on Prompto's already exhausted body.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lapped at the skin as the wound healed. He could smell the way Prompto was reacting to his bite, not as strong as another vampire would but definitely not like a human. "Want a shower?" he offered to give him privacy to deal with things however he wanted.

"Don't think I can stand that long," he admitted, shifting restlessly, trying to turn, so Noctis loosened his arms, helping him roll over.

Noctis gently brushed some hair back of Prom's face and he pressed into his touch. "What do you need Prom?" he asked gently. Prom's blood was unlike any he had ever tasted before, it really was like chocolate; rich and powerful. Prompto had offered it freely, without a seconds hesitation so if he needed help dealing with anything post-feed then he'd do it.

"Noct," he asked in confusion.

"Food, water…help," he glanced down slightly to ensure he knew what he meant and Prompto's eyes went wide.

"Water?" he asked and Noctis sat up to grab the bottle beside the bed, Prompto levering himself up slowly.

He tugged Prompto back to lean against him and then gave him the bottle. "Iggy brought in some sandwiches and one of your shakes too."

Prompto nodded, drinking the water. "Maybe…help with a shower?" he asked hesitantly.

"Okay," Noctis agreed, so once he'd drunk the water and had a sandwich, he helped him up and into his own bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as the water started Gladio opened his eyes and tapped Ignis who rolled over. "They doing what I think?"

"Most likely," Ignis answered, a little embarrassed. Noctis had fed from him before so he would know best how blondie was feeling. "His reaction is…less than even my own," he explained and Gladio nodded.

"You think they?"

"I think…they love each other but I am unsure how. We all care deeply about each other after all. I have been doing as much research as possible into pack dynamics. Prompto is…unmated and in an all-male pack. Some of my reading would suggest that such 'help' is not uncommon in such packs. So it may just be his instinct to allow his pack leader to help with any issues he has. It isn't like Prompto is body shy or anything."

"Get the feeling he was one of those kids who likes running around naked," Gladio smirked but then sobered, they all knew he'd never really had the chance to be a kid, even once in Insomnia. It had been better, and he'd been able to do more of what a kid should, but he'd been isolated from his peers.

"And with pack hierarchy now settled, we may need to remind him of certain boundaries, but gently."

"He's been playing human for years; you really think it'll affect him that much?"

"Wolves lives revolve around their pack, so it is possible."

"Well as long as he keeps anything wolfy limited to here and his home it'll be fine."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto collapsed on his bed, already missing Noct's, missing his pack. Unmarked or not, they were pack now. And…in a way…his fingers brushed the spot where Noct had bitten him, there was no scar but Noctis had bitten him, just like he would expect from his pack leader. He…he wanted the others to bite him too, the idea of them drinking his blood, of being able to give that to them, well it felt good; a way to contribute to and help the pack.

Maybe next full moon they were free, they could spend in his den. And maybe one day…he could mark them? No…it wasn't worth considering, sooner or later he'd have to leave Insomnia to keep his secret. It would hurt even worse if he marked them when the time came to leave. Noct said Ignis would think of something but he honestly didn't see any way of it becoming possible, not until Noct was King and maybe not even then.

_TBC…_


End file.
